Paradox
by DF-chan
Summary: Tsuna knows that he has the WORST luck in the WORLD, but really why him again? He already time-traveled, thank you very much, but nooo- it looks like his luck will have none of that, and mixing in it his friends and frenemies just scream 'MADNESS' and- wait, what do you mean they were separated! Oh, joy! Now it's not only just time-traveling, but a hunt within the time!/HIATUS
1. Prologue: or where Tsuna muse

**A/N: Well, hello to you dear anybody who bother to open this fic (my first fic in english - like - EVER). I have no need to ramble to gain your attention (as you are already here), but please read on your own risk (as this fic nothing but a product of my poor imagination and writing skills).**

**WARNINGS: Poor use of english language** (I'm russian speaker); **abusive use of many characters; somehow AU; poor attempts in humour and horrible grammar** (so if anybody are itching to flame me - they are welcome)

**ATTENTION:** If anybody noticed any mistakes, don't hesitate to write me. As a beginner I would like to know what exactly I'm writing wrong.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsuna's cuteness.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_(or where Tsuna muse on how his life is a total mess)_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, by no means was an ordinary kid (barely a teen), with simple hopes and dreams. Being raised by his loving (though a little simple-minded and quite ditzy) mother, and he won't even bother to mention any participation of his no-good father, who visit him once in 2-3 years, only to sleep, drink and be all lovely-dovely with his wife -_Na-na~_- or nag him constantly about father-son-bonding (and no, Tsuna didn't think that going fishing in 3 at the morning was great way to spend quality time with his father, or talking about his love life), Tsuna had peaceful and relatively normal childhood. Well, except for bullies and constant misery he suffers from his peers, only because he look so vulnerable and little with all his feminine looks (damn his mothers cute genes!) and his constant failures in practically – no scratch that – **absolutely** everything he do.

Is it really his fault that he has the worst luck in the world?

Apparently, yes, it was his fault. And constant bullying and taunting from his classmates, other students, senpais, little children, some parents in near neighbourhood and, actually whole Namimori - if he really thinks about it - don't let him forget that he is pathetic, miserable person who have no hope to become somebody important or at least above average in his adulthood. They even gave him his very own nick – Dame-Tsuna.

Well, Tsuna was pretty sure himself about becoming somebody simple (at least average) when he will grow up (and he really should throw away his drawing of _'Tsuna-bot'_, because, alas, his dream from 2nd grade will not come true. Period.)

But everything changed in one ordinary day, when oh-not-so-ordinary person set a foot in Sawada residence and chaos became one of the constant visitor to Tsuna, alongside with pain, humiliation and more pain.

It all started from **_Reborn_**.

This demonic, evil, cruel, sadistic, not-exactly-baby clad in black suit, had ruined his hopes and dreams for relatively normal life in one 'Chaossu'.

And that sharp kick. Ouch. Tsuna still winced remembering it.

After being informed that he is the candidate for the next mafia boss of some big and important Famiglia and then being mercilessly shot and humiliating himself in front of his first and biggest crush (his face never fail to turn red at the memory of confessing to Kyoko-chan in boxers. Well – he always sigh after – at least they was his favorite ones), Tsunayoshi understands that his bad luck strike again, and there was little he can do… Though it doesn't mean that he won't fight it and struggle against everything Reborn made him do.

With pain and humiliation, came strangeness, or more specific - strange people.

(And is it him, or **everybody** he met tried to **kill** him?)

Days full of explosions, tears, shape-shifting chameleons, stinky martial arts, poison cooking, guns, children hitmen and weirdness all around him flew by, and if Tsuna need to be truthful, it was not all so bad.

Yes, there was pain, there were constant suffering from his sadistic tutor and not to mention people who have tendency to make his life crazy.

But… at least, now he has people to share it with him.

Being Dame-Tsuna all his life, he never had friends, because nobody wanted to be friends with someone no-good and pathetic like him. So it was akin to shock to him, when all those people filled his life and refused to go away (someone quite literally). Never again he and his mother had to eat alone, never again he had to be lonely during school days, and never again he had to fall and lie on the cold and unforgiving concrete, because there are always people who will extend their hands to help him to stand.

And he was happy.

Pity, that his bad luck strike again, and his days full of (painful) fun, turned into days full of (equally painful) fighting.

Tsuna hated fighting. He actually hated any type of violence (if only it wasn't video games – in them he is actually very good), and when Reborn made him fight he never hesitate to voice his objections.

Alas, Reborn didn't care.

So, with the gun pointed at his skull, he fought. But slowly and surely, the gun had become not the reason for his fighting, but more like reminder of why he fought.

He fought to protect.

So overcoming all obstacles, fighting with creepy pineapples, monkey kings, evil marshmallow-eating albinos, not-so-dead-ghostly-perverted pedophiles, mummified zombies with the power of teleportation and man with the board instead of face who was creepily obsessed with power (actually… all of them were), he somehow provided more or less peaceful life for his old friends and new-found ones.

(No, not a Famiglia, because despite how many times Reborn said it, he will not become the Mafia Boss.)

But his bad luck had another opinion.

"Who are you?" light-orange eyes looked at him in confusion, and Tsuna thought that his bad luck probably was laughing at him somewhere with sadistic fate and cruel destiny.

Sweat tricked down his temple and nervous hands gripped hem of his hoodie. Presence of his brother-not-by-blood, behind his left shoulder didn't make him less nervous (because right now his usually awesome big bro was **completely** useless) and presence of oh-not-so-patient bloodthirsty fighter behind his right made him hundred time more nervous (because if somebody,** anybody**, will make a wrong move, things ain't going to end pretty).

"My name is S-sawada Tsunayoshi. N-nice to meet you P-p-primo"

Oh how he wished he didn't get out of the bed today.

* * *

**R&R ?**


	2. Part I: Chapter 1: or where words

**A/N: _Buenos dias los muchachos_! Yeah, so I choose Spanish as my second language (beside English), actually I was planning to learn Italian, but well, it didn't worked out. But they are quite similar, so I'm satisfied.) ****First of all, I wanted to thank everybody who bothered to comment, fav and follow the prologue. _Muchos Gracias_ **_*bow*_** And special thanks to Cherry-blossom Showers, the very first reviewer and follower, and to AngelHonoreku who was the first to put this fic in her favs! To everybody who were waiting for this update: I hope I won't disappoint you, but I remind you, if you notice any grammar or other mistakes, feel free to write (or flame) me, as I wish to know what exactly wrong I'm writing.**

**WARNINGS: Poor use of english language** (I'm russian speaker); **abusive use of many characters; somehow AU; poor attempts in humour and horrible grammar.**

**ATTENTION:** AU after creation of Alliance between every representatives of Arcabaleno's. Meaning: Nobody died, or was severely injured (I don't like invalid Xanxus and every single character I like, being half dead) in the fight against Bermuda and Vindice.

**Guide: **"speech"| '_thoughts' |"background speech" |_ **-sounds-** | _**-background** **sounds/noise**-_|

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Reborn's _'I'm too sexy to you'_ smirk.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_(or where '**chaos'** is another word to describe **'routine'**)_

* * *

Tsuna sighed in content and snuggled deeper in the warm blankets around him. Quietness and peacefulness surrounded him, and that was one of the rarest occurrences in his life in this last few months. How he wished it lasted a little longer, but his damned intuition let him know that it will end anytime soon.

_"Gyahahahaha!"_

Like… now.

_"Lambo! Back!"_

With exasperated groan he cracked his eyes open. Well, trust the most rowdy occupants of Sawada house to wake him up and ruin all mood. Tsuna untangled himself from sheets, rolled on his stomach and tried to bury his face into the pillow. Maybe, oh-maybe, he dared to hope that they will be quite once again…

_"Lambo-sama will eat I-Pin's pancakes!"_ the door slammed open.

Or not.

"Lambo! It's bad! Mine pancakes!"

Tsuna groaned into the pillow.

"Gyahaha!" laughed 5 soon-to-be 6 hitman from Bovino family, jumping on the bed (more like on Tsuna's back, earning muffled _'GAH!'_ from teen) and waving around with fork, where quickly disappeared I-Pin's pancake.

"It's all for ore-sama~ and none for I-Pin!"

Ding! Level of I-Pin's 'Lambo-tolerator' just skyrocketed beyond and up.

"Lambo!"

Cue to flying into walls cows.

"Uwaaaa!-"

Young Vongola Decimo sighed and lifted his head, only to receive face full of tears, snot and sticky leftover of pancakes.

"Lambo! Calm down." tried to sooth wailing child Tsuna, cradling him in his arms. Meanwhile I-Pin with a huff left the room, thinking that while Lambo was distracted she will be able to eat his second helpings. It will be only fair, as he ate hers, right? And with that happy thoughts little girl skipped to the kitchen.

Lambo on the other side, completely forgot about sweet treat and busied himself with babbling how I-Pin was mean, and he wanted just to taste and he didn't do anything wrong… and generally complaining to Tsuna. Listening to Lambo's rambling and along the way trying to unstuck kid's little hands from his pajama, Tsuna mentally sweatdropped. And here goes his morning.

"Lambo you shouldn't take I-Pin's food, it's not polite, if you wanted to taste her strawberry pancakes to compare them to your grape ones, you should have asked. Now, let's go and clean your face. You look like cannibal with all that strawberry on your face." lightly chided Tsuna, while patting unruly afro.

After cleaning and calming down Lambo, he sent him to the kitchen to demand more pancakes from Nana ("Ara-ara… Sorry Lambo-kun, I-Pin-chan already ate last…" "**WHAT?!**"), and settled himself back to sleep.

He didn't even manage to take a step towards his bed, when he was flung into the air and on the opposite wall with a **'-THUD-'**.

Ah~ Reborn came to bid good morning.

"Get up Dame-Tsuna, I didn't kick you that hard." mocked deep voice somewhere above him.

Tsuna weakly glared at smirking face up there, and briefly wondered if this was some sort of Reborn's twisted way of saying 'thank you' for his new-returned old body and life.

Yes, Reborn over him (He stepped on his head. **With heel!** It hurts dammit!) was currently all tall, dark, handsome and definitely an adult. 3 weeks ago, after tricking and defeating Checkerface in his own sick game, they managed to complete their plan of filling pacifiers with other flames, thereby providing Arcabalenos with another source of life, but this time not so dangerous. And truthfully it came as shock to everybody that they achieved success and Arcabalenos get back not only their old bodies, but also gain an ability to change into the baby form too. Well, he cannot say that they were disappointed. It looks like some of them did enjoy their little versions (Reborn for example) and were happy to use both forms. Though, Tsuna is still debating if this is good or bad thing. Because now, Reborn has two forms to torture him, and both are equally scary (yes, they are, because it is **_Reborn_** and he is like a definition for 'scary'. Even if he was a girl, he –err, **she**- still will be frightening).

When Tsuna knew that Arcabalenos were thankful to them (Mammon and Verde **_hugged_** him. And Skull actually kissed him. In cheek, mind you) Reborn was the one, who instead of thank you, beat him up (but probably it was because he was gaping at him and screaming -"So that was YOU?!"- well, how you can blame him? He just couldn't comprehend that Adult Reborn was that cool stranger who helped him to overcome his grudge against father). And he still yet to say 'thank you' to him. But it's Reborn. He will probably shoot him rather say it.

"Rebooooorn… Why did you hit me?!" moaned Tsuna struggling under hitman's foot. He glanced at the wall he previously occupied and gaped.

_'**'Didn't hit hard'** my ass! Then why there is crater in the form of my head on the wall?!'_

"It's unfit for the Mafia Boss to be in bed when sun is already up. With first rays, you should get your ass out of the bed and do something good for the Family. Every second is valuable. And by the way if I was after you, you would be dead with your lack of reaction." heel of stylish shiny black shoe dig deeper and more painful in his skull with each statement.

Why Tsuna even bother to ask? Everything Reborn do or say automatically become new tip in his very own book -**'1000**** and more ways to make your wimp into awesome Mafia Boss'** by** Ornbore*** (_Book can be acquired in any underground market, for the decent (for mafia) price. Warnings: creators of book do not bear responsibility for any trauma (mentally or physically), maiming or death of your charge_).

Out of his daydreaming Tsuna was brought back by another sharp kick into his gut, flipping him around to face his tutor.

"I want you to be ready in 3 minutes. No breakfast or we will be late. If we will be late…" Leon was already in his gun form and dangerously glinting in the rays of sun. "I will be very, _**very** _disappointed in you, dear student of mine."

Reborn's smirk grew more sinister at terrifying look on brunet's pale face.

With the last bounce of his sideburns, the greatest hitman left his student, in favor of Nana's expresso.

Tsuna **_swore_** that those sideburns were laughing at him.

After breaking his fastest record in bathroom (01 minute 27 seconds! 3 seconds faster!) and at neck-breaking speed putting on his clothes (he nearly tore his new light blue and purple hoodie with black '27' on the sleeves) simultaneously running down the stairs. It turned out to be a very bad idea. Tsuna stumbled at his dark grey pants and tumbled all the rest way down, crashing on the floor with a painful groan.

"Tsu-kun? You again did two things at the same time? Ara-ara… you should be more careful." Nana came out of the kitchen, carrying baby Reborn in her arms.

"Heh. You improved." hitman took sip from his expresso, as Leon turned from stop watch into the gun. "But still not good enough. If you didn't hesitate on the stairs you could finish in 2 minutes. Tsk-tsk, Dame-Tsuna, **_what a shame_**."

"W-WAIT! D-don't-" brunet was silenced by rubber bullet dead center in his forehead. Ouch.

Nana giggled at her son's actions, glad that he was all lively and certainly more happy than couple of weeks ago. At that time her son's face was always full of worry, anger and something else, what Nana just couldn't name… And those constant games he was playing with Reborn-kun and his friends… and some new ones too. Oh well, Nana smiled, at least he had fun and he even played with his father too. Pity that Iemitsu fell from a roof, he always look forward to spending time with their son, and that accident ruined the chance (not to mention it was probably first time when Tsuna was more or less willingly doing something with his father). But his injury also let him stay at home a bit longer! Nana was so happy, and she was certain that Tsu-kun was too. Because, when Iemitsu was declared healthy and they saw him off to work, Tsu-kun hesitantly returned his father's hug with shy mumbles and blush (and then they spend 20 more minutes tearing off crying Iemitsu from her son. Her husband sure loved him very much). Nana was glad that two the most important men in her life were healthy and happy and finally in peace. What else she could ask for?

"Saa~ Tsu-kun you need to hurry. He is already waiting outside." hummed Nana, while allowing Reborn to jump off from her hands and then helped her son to stand up and dust his clothes. He sure should be more careful, her silly boy.

"H-huh? Waiting? Who?" tilted his head in confusion Tsuna.

"Yo, my little cute bro!" responded smooth voice behind him.

"Dino-san!"

And then somehow Tsuna found himself on the backseat of Dino's red Ferrari with Dino himself, Reborn, Romario at a wheel and…

_'Why did we took Lambo with us?!'_ thought young Vongola Boss, trying to make Lambo seat still on his lap._ 'And **where** exactly are we going?!'_

"Dame-Tsuna you don't remember, right?" Reborn mocked teen, who winced from sudden question, then blushed and mumbled something about cruel mind-reading babies. Reborn raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it slip. "Shoichi, Spanner and Giannini wanted to show as something today. They made an interesting discovery and decided to show it to boss for approval" smirked infant when Tsuna again began his rambling about not being Mafia Boss. Reborn didn't bother to listen. "Everybody, probably are already there."

"Everybody?" raised an eyebrow Tsuna and exchanged glances with Dino. Looks like Reborn is scheming. **_Again._**

"Well, here we are." announced Dino, when they parked in the secluded area. Tsuna hold strangely silent Lambo and got out of the car. He blanched.

**_"Why are we in the warehouse where we fought in the future?!"_**

Indeed they were. But warehouses around looked relatively new and definitely more intact than in the future. Tsuna looked around and spotted entrance to one of the biggest warehouse with fancy board instead of keyhole.

"Wait here Romario." Dino turned to his subordinate who grinned cheekily.

"Understood, boss. Don't create problems for Reborn-san."

"Romario!"

"Oooh! Shiny!" suddenly exclaimed Lambo and jumped from Tsuna arms right towards the door. "How do you play with it?"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Oi, Lambo it's not an attraction…" suddenly he was interrupted by a low screech. Door in front of Lambo slammed open, missing cow by inches, and it became very noisy.

"SHUT UP STUPID IDIOT!"

"What did you EXTREMELY SAID?! I'm NOT an IDIOT!"

"BOTH OF YOU! Be quite! If Juudaime will come and witness **_this chaos-_**"

_"YOU ARE RIGHT, YOU ARE THE IDIOT, WHO STILL DIDN'T GET THAT HE IS IDIOT!"_

"If you won't shut up right instant, I'll _**purify** _everyone."

_"THAT WAS EXTREMELY MEAN, LEAF-BOY, EXTREMELY MEAN!"_

"M-ma~Ma~ Let us settle everything peacefully, no need for such extreme measures!"

_"L-l-l-Leaf-boy?! Make fun from my name – that was LOW. You better prepare turf-head!"_

"He is r-right Adelheid, please put away your fans, maybe **_far_** away from my face, p-p-p-p-please?!"

_"YEAH?! Bring it on LEAF-BOY!"_

"Mou~ You look so beautiful with this enraged face Ade** – smack –** Ugh!"

_"AAAAARGGHHHH!"_

"Shishou~ Look, your colleague-pervert just got pwned by big boob-lady."

_"OOOOOUUUUGRRRRR!"_

"Oya-oya little one, you shouldn't say such lies about your dear teacher."

**_- PUNCH -_**

"What lies?"

**_- UPPERCOT -_**

"Fran! You shouldn't insult Mukuro-sama."

_**-KICK-**"HEY! IT SHOULD BE EXTREMELY FAIR MATCH **– KICK –** STOP IT!"_

"Mou… How about kiss in cheek, and we will discuss** – stab –** that hurts Shishou~"

_"Ha! Take it Turf-head!"_

**"I WILL BLOW BOTH OF YOU IF YOU WON'T STOP!"**

_'Why are they here?! And better question: why the heck are they fighting here?!'_ wailed Tsuna in his mind, while standing on knees and hiding his face in his hands. Dino behind him, sweatdropped at the scene.

_'Yeah, these children never change…'_ sighed with little smile Chiavarone Boss. Blonde stepped into the warehouse, but suddenly jumped to the side, as on the place he stood before, now was buried smoking from impact tonfa.

_'Ooops…'_ "I didn't thought, you will come Kyoya!" addressed Dino teen, who jumped from the ceiling (who is he, a ninja?) on the floor next to his weapon.

"He promised me a fight with whoever I want." Dino mentally cursed Reborn "But here is too crowded and noisy, and pineapple is not serious." murderous grey eyes pierced blonde and Dino gulped. Uh-ho. Hibari was **irritated****.**

While they were holding their touching (not) teacher-student moment, Tsuna continued to mentally wail at his misery. Reborn who was standing right next to him, clicked his tongue. Dame-Tsuna will always stay Dame-Tsuna, but… he wasn't his tutor for nothing. Reborn smirked.

Lambo, who was forgotten for a moment, happily skipped towards one of the few not-scary persons (and not-fighting) and just was his bratty self.

"Chromeee~ Lambo-san came! Give me candy~"

Chrome blinked her eye and slowly looked down at cow-child._ 'When did he get here? I thought he was with boss…Boss!'_ Her gaze snapped toward the door, where she spotted her Boss in fatal position and Reborn-san.

"Boss!" exclaimed she happily, instantly attracting attention of several individuals.

"Juudaime!" whirled around Hayato so fast with the brightest smile ever. You even can see his imaginary (sometimes I think not…) puppy ears and tail swinging happily.

"Tfuna-kfun!" exclaimed equally happy Enma, whose face was a little swollen and bloody from too close acquaintance with Adelheid's fans.

Instead of cheerful greeting from their friend and boss, they became witnesses of one of the shortest and painful fly ever.

"Dame-Tsuna, control your guardians." announced Reborn and promptly kicked brunet into the middle of the fight (like always).

Three horrified, two amused and one apathetic pairs of eyes watched as Vongola Decimo **_slo-wly_** reached the ground… in a very painful manner.

Meeting metal fans with his face, Tsuna was flung on bamboo sword, which holder automatically dodged him exactly towards metal tonfas, from where he was tossed between punches and only then due to misplaced part of the whip he was thrown on the unconscious Julie.

It took exactly 3 seconds to everybody to realize what just happened.

"JUUDAIME!" "Tsuna!" "Boss!" "Tfuna-kfun!" "Sawada!" "Lil-Bro!"

People rushed towards the fallen Decimo tossing from the way Julie (_"Hey and what about me?!"_) and crowded around groaning teen.

Kyoya, who was left without the opponent (for the sake of that little animal), yawned and retreated back to his quite corner.

Mukuro was quite happy with the show and was slightly chuckling in amusement, while Fran next to him watched fussing people around Vongola with raised eyebrow. _'What a strange people'_ thought boy scratching his apple.

Door on the opposite part of warehouse opened and the scene entered three mechanics.

"**What** happened here?!" yelped in alert Shoichi at the sight of the crowd and main culprit of the fuss.

"What happened to you, Juudaime?!" Giannini worriedly bounced nearer them to take a look at brunet. "Somebody attacked you?"

"R-reborn…" uttered one word Tsuna. Gokudera meanwhile was busy yelling at unintentional attackers.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING IDIOTS?!"

"Aha-ha… It was an accident…" tried to explain everything to the raging Storm Guardian Takeshi.

"Sawada UNEXPECTEDLY flew at us." nodded Ryohei with clever look. Koyo next to him facepalmed.

"It was his own fault." cut in Adelheid with disapproving crease of brow.

Spanner who was silently watching them, raised an eyebrow and looked at infant in suit who was innocently whistling next to nervous Shoichi.

_'Yep. Definitely **his** fault.'_ concluded blonde mechanic rolling strawberry 'wrench' lollipop in his mouth.

Ryohei moved to heal Tsuna, while Takeshi and Dino (and Hayato for company) asked for forgiveness from Decimo.

"It's okay guys, really." calmed them down with a smile Tsuna, as soon as he could move with his face. "It's not your fault."

"B-b-b-b-but… I AM NOT WORTHY OF YOUR KINDNESS JUUDAIME!" Gokudera used the oldest tradition in Decimo's family – head-floor multiply shot.

"Sorry again Tsuna." Takeshi smiled sadly and decide to hold silver-headed Italian before he crashed his forehead… or made a hole in the floor.

"Yeah lil-bro…" embarrassingly scratched his head Dino, while helping Tsuna to stand. Ryohei returned his sun scalpel back into box.

"Well Sawada, that sure was extreme plan to stop fighting."

_'I didn't plan it!'_

"So, as you stopped your chit-chat." cleared his throat Reborn "We gathered here to listen to our mechanics."

"Uh… yeah…" muttered already calm Shoichi, adjusting his glasses. Young mechanic stood in front of something cowered in white sheet. How Tsuna didn't notice it before he didn't know. Thing under the sheet was big, almost as tall as two Mukuros and wide as three Raujis. "First of all thanks that you came, we really didn't want to bother you after the fight with the Checkerface, but it was quite interesting and we with Spanner and Giannini started working on it even before that, so we really were excited and…"

"Shoichi" called Spanner. Red-head turned to him. "You are rumbling."

Irie's face burned as bright as his hair "Uh-h? S-sorry I'm just nervous and my stomach… ugh…" Sneakers were heard around him. "Anyway, as you know in future for our plan we used time travelling machine based on the 10-year-bazooka."

"You mean that white round thing?" voiced Ryohei.

Shoichi sweatdropped "Yeah, that one. Well after, we, Spanner, Giannini and I, contacted each other in this time, we decided to study further time-travelling and actually managed to build a prototype, but with the Representatives War and other stuff we kinda forgot about it…" Irie embarrassedly coughed "Until couple of weeks ago, and we decided to continue our work here in Japan and managed to finish working version."

_"Sho-chan~ I love so much when you speak like this, you look so excited!"_

Everybody tensed at the voice.

"B-b-byakuran-san?!" gaped Shoichi at white-haired man who stood at the warehouse's entrance.

"Yo~ Sho-chan~ Tsunayoshi-kun~ Everyone~" smiled pleasantly former Millefiore Boss. Behind him poked her head little blue-haired girl and pouted. Green-haired young man next to him inspected gaping at them faces.

"O-ho, it looks like nobody expected us Byakuran-sama."

"It's okay Kikyo-kun, Bluebell-chan. After all we were just passing by~"

People in the building have no time to recover from their surprise, when another people barged into the warehouse right behind Byakuran.

"Byakuran! Why do you left so suddenly?" Uni gasped for breath from her run, while infant Fon was calmly sitting on her head. Noticing stares in their direction, chinese baby tilted his head and smiled politely. "Good day everyone."

Uni looked at the same direction and smiled sheepishly. "Hello! Sorry for rushing in like that…"

Reborn who wasn't affected by sudden appearance of all these people, just tipped his fedora. "It's fine Uni, why are you with Byakuran anyway? I thought both of you left to Italy a week ago?"

Young Giglio Nero Boss laughed uneasily. "Actually we did, but Byakuran..."

"I just wanted to spend a little more time here, in this beautiful town and eat those delicious cream puffs. So I asked Zakuro-kun, Daisy-kun and Torikabuto-kun to distract Uni-chan's subordinates, while we four jumped off from the airplane!" happily declared Byakuran under disbelieving stares.

"And we spend this week visiting different bakeries…" trailed off Uni with a slight smile.

Tsuna sweatdropped at them _'It looks like Uni didn't mind at all.'_

"We accidently met up with the Storm Arcabaleno who joined us in our walk. We were trying to shake off my watchdogs when I felt Tsunayoshi-kun's flames~ And we decided to check what fun were you planning again!"

_'Fun?!'_ mentally screamed Tsuna remembering pain he suffered a couple of minutes ago, before noticing something. "Wait Byakuran, what 'watchdogs'?"

"Hmm? Oh, just-" Millefiore Boss was interrupted by bang of the door. Poor, abused door just couldn't take it anymore and collapsed under strain (with the good part of the wall), revealing people behind it, who were probably even less welcoming than previous ones.

**_"VROOOOOIIII! Why the hell are you crowding here wimps?!"_**

_'Why does all these people keep appearing?!'_ Tsuna though dizzily.

"Ushi-shi-shi-shi~ How many peasants in one place~"

"Mou~ You were having a party and didn't bother to call us?"

Tsuna so wanted to bang his head on the floor in 'Gokudera'-style, but freezing glare made him pale and unable to move.

Glare moved from shaking brunet and settled itself on smiling albino. "Trash." snarled owner of the gaze.

"Yo~ You found us** Xanxus-_kun_**." smiled even more happily Byakuran.

Wrong move. Tsuna was sure that Xanxus fired first, but instead of hitting his target, shot nearly hit him and Enma. He didn't even notice when Gokudera-kun light up his dynamite, as in few seconds all the hell break loose.

Then Tsuna found himself sitting with Spanner, Uni and Chrome with Lambo on her lap, watching the great fight in front of them (Enma and Fran somehow got sucked in too, Hibari-san jumped in as soon as Belpegor took out his knives, while Shoichi-kun and Giannini were trying to stop them from destroying warehouse).

"Ah!" suddenly exclaimed Tsuna, earning attention of his seatmates "Why are we in these warehouses by the way?"

"This" Spanner waved hand around "- warehouse and others in this area were acquired by me."

"Where did you get so much money?" asked voice behind, making most of them jump. Figure in black appeared from mist behind them, and Tsuna caught glimpses of indigo pacifier._ 'When did **Mammon** came here?!'_ mentally screamed Decimo looking at Adult Mammon.

"My newly developed Mini-Moscas were quite popular, so I sold couple of them" shrugged blonde, not even slightly fazed but sudden appearance of the Mist Arcabaleno. He then took out from his pocket console and pushed one of the buttons "But the first one I left for myself." Little robot appeared from under the floor in front of them.

"Hey! Isn't it?-" exclaimed young Decimo, but was interrupted with wrench-shaped orange lollipop stuffed into his mouth.

"It looks like he instantly liked you Vongola." said slightly amused Spanner_ 'But I don't think that Mini-Mosca can receive memories from its future self…'_

Tsuna smiled faintly and thanked little robot for lollipops it continued to stuff into his hands.

"So, what was it about the time-machine." asked Uni, as Tsuna handed her blueberry lollipop.

"Mechanic-san have no time to explain it to us." quietly answered Chrome, thanking her boss for pineapple lollipop (she silently sweatdropped and mentally asked forgiveness from Mukuro-sama for cannibalism).

"And he will have no time in near future." added Mammon watching as Irie was running around like headless chicken. Tsuna hesitantly extended strawberry lollipop to him, and to his amazement purple-haired man took it and nodded his thanks.

"Ah. Basically it's the same time machine as in future, but Shoichi and Giannini have a theory concerning not it, but the Vongola rings." nonchalantly explained Spanner, watching as Tsuna stuffed the rest of lollipops into Lambo's hair who was delightedly sucking at grape flavored one.

"Vongola rings?..." confusedly muttered Tsuna glancing at his rings (in spite of rejecting his Boss Title, Tsuna made a habit to always wear his Gear and mittens with him. But it was probably because he became horribly paranoid, after Vendice's sudden attacks), when suddenly there was a yell.

_"**No!** That mechanism is very fragile!"_

Horror and desperation in Shoichi's voice made everybody halt their actions, but to instantly shield their faces from blinding colorful light from the thing, which now wasn't cowered by the sheet.

_"**Run!** Get away from it!"_ distantly Tsuna could distinguish Adult Reborn's and Adult Fon's voices screaming on everybody to get away and screams of surprise from his friends around him. He tried to move but his body didn't listen to him, and he could only squint his eyes in the bright light. From the corner of eyes he noticed another source of light coming from near him. His Vongola Gear was glowing too!

"Shoichi-kun, what is-"

Decimo's panicked high-pitched voice died in deafening noise, as rainbow suddenly bloomed from everywhere and he felt his stomach churned as he was thrown into the whirlpool of colors and light.

_'Just… Great.'_ was Tsuna's last though before he promptly lost himself in this chaos.

* * *

**Ornbore***- One of the most not-original Reborn's aliases, created in ispiration after hearing Chrome's name (who knows, will get it).

* * *

**Omake: Why Levi A Than wasn't with the Varia.**

"Hey scum." Snarled Xanxus damping freshly cooked beef chop on the head of some unfortunate waiter who came to Varia's penthouse with their orders. "I asked for a food, and not this trash! Bring me something _Italian_. **_Now_**." he flashed his guns to white as sheet waiter, who squeaked and rushed out of the penthouse.

"Boss, this pathetic people will never satisfy your sophistical taste, let me Levi A Than to get you the finest dish straight from Italian's finest restaurant!" declared tall spiky-haired man, who lingered around not knowing what to do, but eagerly wishing to please his Boss. Not waiting response from his dearest Boss, Levi ran out from the hotel through balcony, jumping at the waiting him helicopter and disappeared in to the Japanese morning sky.

Belphegor and Mammon, who were sitting and calmly eating their share, amusedly watched as their fellow Varia officer ran away, not even slightly bothered. After sounds of helicopter became fainter, door suddenly banged open and strolled in Squalo and Lussuria with another frightened waiter, who was pushing trolley with finest Italian food you could ever see.

"Bossu~ We brought you your meal~" skipped man with Mohawk towards now less grumpy Xanxus, while beckoning waiter to start putting out dishes. Squalo looked around the room and not spotting certain Lightning, he twitched. "VROOOI?! Where is Levi?"

"He left to get Boss meal from Italy~ Ushi-shi-shi…" smiled Belphegor. Superbi raised an eyebrow.

"He forgot that we took three fridges of food with us? **VRROOOOIII! What _an idiot_!**"

* * *

**A/N: I am apologising if this chapter seems to be rushed, but I needed to introduce all characters in one go, and made it as much canon as I could. And yes, all my chapters will be this length (4,000+ words) and update will be every week (well, I'll try my best).**

**By the way, any avaliable and interested beta-reader?... :D**

**R&R?**


	3. Part I: Chapter 2: or where genes

**A/N: [23/09/12] I and my new-founded-beta (she is so cool!~) have a little problem with communication. So this chapter is still unbetaed. ... Sorry. But I still hope you'll like it.**

**[27/09/12] Replaced with beta-ed chapter~**

**WARNINGS: Poor use of english language** **(I'm russian speaker);** **abusive use of many characters; somehow AU; poor attempts in humour and horrible grammar.**

**Guide:** "speech/Japanese"| '_thoughts' |"Italian" |_ **-sounds-** |

**BETA:** Soul of the World

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hibari's death bites.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

(or were genes are answers for everything)

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was a person not to be messed with. Everybody (I mean _**everybody**_) knew it. Men and women of any age feared and respected him, children ran at the sight of him and any person who dared to mess with what was under his jurisdiction (Namimori town and every school in it, preferably the middle school, Hibird, and his _**prey**_) probably won't be able to walk anymore, if they were lucky to stay alive. He drifted like a free cloud wherever he want, justify anything he considered as an offense, and nothing could bind him to one place, if only he himself won't want it.

So, _**why**_ had he found himself in a company of **those** herbivores, _**again**_?

Because he was sure that he didn't consider them as someone worthy his presence. Yes, that ex-baby-carnivore was interesting, but he never recognized the prefect as an equal, which incredibly irritated the Skylark. The pineapple-herbivore was not exactly with that crowd, but even if he was, Kyoya would still consider him as a prey that needed to be bitten to death and not a worthy one to be The Carnivore. An irritating herbivore was… irritating. And definitely should be bitten to death (but that Bronco is quite sly, as he somehow managed to end all their fights in a draw. Not acceptable.).

_**Maybe**_, Kyoya _**could**_ admit that he would always keep an eye on them, because of that _Omnivore_. Yes, he had to admit to himself that he was interested in Sawada Tsunayoshi. That little animal, sure was very interesting, and has a tendency to attract strong opponents and problems on his little fluffy head. And _**no**_, Hibari didn't stay somewhere around, because of that warm brown eyes, and relieved sighs that will escape little animal's mouth when he see him around, and definitely not because of that smile that just tell you _'I'm glad you are with us'_.

No. _**Absolutely **_ **not** because of that – Wait, where was he again? _Ah,_ yes…

So, why was he with those herbivores _**lying on top of him**__**?**_

He remembered how he was irritated, because of the crowd (but he held into himself. Ex-baby promised the fight with **whoever** he want, for **as long** as he want and **without** any interventions). He tried to listen to geek-herbivore's gibberish, when suddenly crowd became bigger and then – Ah! – there was a fight, with many _**prey **_he needed to bit to death (there were even monkey-king and albino-freak), he fought and next thing he knew, there was a light…

And now he was in some forest, with two herbivores on him, who seems to be _**too comfortable**_.

Kyoya twitched, threw them off himself and decide to punish them (aka bite them). After a couple of seconds he was interrupted by Bronco's shouts. "Stop it Kyoya **– punch –** we don't even know where we are!"

The prefect angrily huffed and hid his tonfas. Well, what can you see? The Bronco was actually right. He finally turned his gaze away from the herbivores to the surroundings around him, while the little animal started to panic.

"W-where are we?! There was some light and noise and then suddenly we are lying on Hibari-san in some forest!" the high-pitched voice of the little animal disturbed some birds around. "_**Just what happened?!**_"

"Calm down, Tsuna I'm sure it has something to do with that machine…" Dino tried to calm down the flailing around Decimo.

"Machine? You mean time-travel machine?! _Hieeeee!_ We time-traveled _**again**_?! Oh, why?! I don't want to endure some crazy stuff from the future again! It's too dangerous!" wailed herbivore. "And where are the others then? And why are we in the forest?! _Oh my __**GOD**_… " he then paled and frantically looked around. "I didn't _**die**_ again, did I?..."

Chiavarone winced at this statement, and even Kyoya slightly scowled. Nobody liked to remember about that particular detail of the future that they already corrected.

"No, I don't think so. See, no coffin!" with a hesitant smile, the Bronco waved around. "And I'm more then sure that your family wouldn't allow you to die." _'Me too'_ he mentally added.

"Yeah, you're probably right… but that still doesn't explain why we are in the forest though…"

Meanwhile, Kyoya's instincts flared up as some disturbing feeling in his gut told him that something was terribly wrong.

"_**Herbivores."**_ snarled the prefect. "We are _**not**_ in the future."

The two irritating herbivores stilled and turned their wide eyes at him, then looked around them. On Bronco's face dawned with recognition, while the little animal's face twisted in confusion, but deep in his eyes Kyoya could see something akin to understanding.

"W-we probably should find people at first." voiced Tsunayoshi, looking troubled. "Whenever we are, there should be people, right?" he asked hesitatingly.

The Chiavarone Boss composed himself. "Yeah… but I'm not entirely sure that we should make a contact with anybody… " He frowned.

"It will be okay." Decimo suddenly declared firmly, making the two others look at him. "We will be okay, but I feel like we should get out of the forest first…" he finished lamely, when he noticed their looks, he looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed about his statement. '_What am I thinking, commanding Dino-san and Hibari-san?!'_

'_Ah~ Vongola's Hyper Intuition.'_ understood Dino. _'And it looks like Tsuna is learning to trust it, even if it's not in the fights.'_ "Right, if Tsuna says so, we probably should go." Strangely enough, Hibari didn't protest, just merely twitched and folded his hands.

Tsuna silently gaped at the trust they were displaying to him. _'Even Hibari-san!'_ But his Intuition was nagging at him to go and he couldn't fight it, not when it was probably the only thing that they can trust here… whenever that _here_ was.

So, Tsuna just nodded at his two companions and led them out of the clearing and into the depth of the forest, with his intuition slightly tugging at his consciousness in the right directions. All the way Dino and Kyoya continued to inspect all around, and with each passing tree Dino's face was scrunched in puzzlement, while Hibari just maintained his poker face and kept distance from the two clumsy herbivores. Tsuna was worriedly biting his lip while mentally ranting.

'_Where are the others? Maybe they are still home… but dammit why do I feel like I know that they are not there?! Stupid intuition, stupid __**Reborn**__ and his stupid plan do discover it in me! If I wasn't Primo's descendant I wouldn't have been in this kind of situation. Mainly - in forests. I think I will start to hate them. First, the forest line in Kokuyo land with Mukuro. Then the coffin in Namimori forest with that fight against Byakuran in the same place. Shimon island wasn't a pretty place too, and now here, just great-'_ Tsuna's mental monolog was interrupted by sudden _"Woah"_ and then he found himself on the forest floor with Dino on top.

"S-sorry I tripped."

"It's okay Dino-san…" but then realization downed at young Vongola Boss. _'OHMYGOD! Dino's subordinates are not around! We are doomed!'_

"Herbivores." called Hibari-san's voice from somewhere ahead of them. _'When did he get ahead?'_ wondered Tsuna, as he and Dino stumbled through trees and halted right next to the prefect. Looking ahead Tsuna could spot the beautiful building from where they were standing. Somehow it remind him of the castle where the Inheritance Ceremony was held.

"It's Vongola Mansion." stated Dino. "No wonder this forest looks familiar, but…" they continued their way towards mansion stumbling a little along the way. "It looks strange."

"How strange?" asked Tsuna.

"It's young." His Cloud Guardian answered, to Tsuna's surprise.

'_Trust Kyoya to notice.'_ somehow proudly thought Dino as they neared the last line of the trees, and after started the clear grass of the decorative yard. Chiavarone now could see the mansion a little bit more clearly. He looked it over, noting the new-looking stone and the fresh color, but suddenly he spotted from their place, the grand entrance of the mansion and there were… **people**.

"_**Get down!"**_ hissed Dino as shoved the stunned Kyoya and Tsuna behind the bushes. His student didn't like it in one bit and he dangerously growled, but Dino wasn't paying attention to him, he was focused on people in front of the mansion.

"W-what?" spluttered his little brother but then looked at the direction of blonde's gaze. "_**Is that… Vongola Primo and G?!"**_

"Yes… yes it is." Dino answered with uneasy voice, while Hibari stopped growling and was now looking at the two men at the entrance who were engrossed in discussion.

Tsuna facepalmed and groaned. "Great, we're in the past." Dino laughed weakly in response.

Then there was an awkward pause.

"You know, you really do look like Primo." absentmindedly noted Dino.

"Yeah, I was told…"

Their misery was interrupted by sound of hooves, and another person entered the scene with a loud and cheerful _"Buon giorno Vongola Primo!"_

"It's Chiavarone Primo!" exclaimed Dino in surprise, recognizing the man from the pictures, but Tsuna was busy gaping at the person on the horse to answer back. Sitting atop of the horse's back was the exact copy of Dino-san, except for the jet black hair, which was styled similar to Dino ten years in the future and bright sea-green eyes. His clothes were quite simple. White shirt, dark trousers and beige trenchcoat on his shoulders, his smile was also painfully similar to Dino's. _'Is it really Dino-san's ancestor?!'_

Dino-look-a-like arrived to the entrance and attempted to get down from the horse, when his leg got tangled in the straps and he fell from the horse, face-planting into the ground.

'_Yep, definitely he is.'_ sweatdropped brunet. Hibari who was glaring at the man, silently snorted. _'So, idiocy run through generations.'_

"I can't believe I saw Chiavarone Primo alive and in front of me!" Dino's eyes gained those horrible fangirl's sparkles, completely ignoring the fiasco of his ancestor. "He was told to be the greatest Chiavarone Boss throughout generations! Romario told me that I'm like him, but I doubt I'm as great as this man!" he continued his fanboy rambling mode. "It is told that he was the only one in the famiglia who mastered horse-riding to that point that he could gallop while holding spoons with eggs and fight with 5 wolves at the same time, without dropping them!" Dino was not even bothered that this was the lame thing to be proud of (Seriously, who will even need to fight wolves while riding horse and holding spoons with on them? And why _**the hell**_ with _**eggs**_?) .

Tsuna paled a little at the look on Dino's face. _'I-it's like when those fangirls see Yamamoto hug Gokudera-kun… though I still don't get why they have such looks.*'_

Dino opened his mouth to say something else, but suddenly there was a movement, and the next thing he knew is that Kyoya jumped out from the bushes, Tsuna with a loud shriek ducked and rolled out after him and everything happened as soon as something cold and metallic encircled around his right wrist.

"You are arrested for trespassing the private territory, spying on people, spreading idiotic stories and for poor imitation of other's identity." announced the owner of the handcuffs with cold and slightly irritated voice.

Dino turned, only to meet face-to-face with the strongest Guardian of the Vongola's first Generation.

"Crap."

_~lineisn'tworkinghereforsomereason~_

Giotto, the Boss of the Vongola Famiglia was not having a great day. First, he overslept and missed breakfast with his family (and today was the pancakes day!). Then he received the whole pile of bills from his Guardians' recent missions (He really need to talk to them. Seriously, why does Daemon need to destroy a whole street on a simple mission to check an orphanage? And who asked Lampo to set that barn to fire?). Then, he totally forgot that today Alaude will come to discuss some matters, and because he has an important meeting, he postponed Alaude's visit, which cost him some bruises for being so forgetful. Next, his friend and Storm Guardian, G, came with bad news, regarding their agreement with another famiglia in the other part of the Sicily. _**Now**_ another problem: one of the participants of today's meeting was already here, having a cup of Earl Grey while waiting in the courtyard, when another member was _**late**_. And on top of all that, his intuition was dully throbbing as a warning that something will happen today. And it doesn't make him feel _**any**_ better.

"_So what we will do with the Birbone__Famiglia**? Their subordinates are breaking all the agreements we set, and Boss is doing nothing to stop them."_ huffed red-haired man next to him looking at blonde with concerned eyes. _"Are you listening Primo?"_

"_Mm? Ah, yes-yes, I'm listening G…"_ muttered boss with a tired sigh. _"It's just…"_ he trailed off with glazed stare.

G chewed at the cigarette and shook his head. _"Giotto, what is bothering you?"_ he changed to the more familiar way of addressing man, to show that he was really worried.

Vongola Primo just sighed one more time and tiredly massaged his temples. Gods, this intuition is giving him a headache!

"_Is it about __**her**__?"_ asked G and when his friend gave him a look that clearly stated _'I really don't want to talk about it' _he nodded. _"Yep, it is about her."_

Giotto considered kicking G, but restrained himself, and settled with lightly glaring at his friend. _"Why are you so worried, anyway? I'm sure she will agree to make an alliance, it's not like she have a reason to not to agree."_ shrugged the right-hand man being sure that their guest in the courtyard will certainly be more than happy to sign the document.

Giotto opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by cheerful voice.

"_Good day Vongola Primo!"_

"_**Oh great**__ ,it's __**him**__."_ G scowled as soon as he set his eyes on the irritating raven on the horse, galloping towards them.

Giotto let out a relieved sigh. He finally arrived. _"Thank Gods, you are okay Luigi***! I thought you were attacked."_ The man on the horse halted in front of them.

"_Ha-ha! No, I just got a little lost on my way here." _smiled Chiavarone Boss not noticing the _'Are you serious'_ looks on the faces of his two friends and completely forgetting the fact that there is only _**one**_ road toward mansion. The cheerful raven-head was a good friend of Giotto, and fellow Mafia Boss. His Chiavarone Famiglia was not as big and powerful as Vongola (but powerful enough to hold their own problems), but they have power in certain areas and the love of citizens, as they were like Vongola, Mafia that protected their people.

"_Where are your subordinates? I thought you would take Arnaldo with you?" _Giotto raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for Chiavarone's family to leave their boss alone like this, there are always two or more people with him (and it probably was because without constant watching of his subordinates Jan Luigi have a tendency to be clumsy in unpredictable moments).

"_Mm? Oh please, Primo, why do I need my guys on your territory? As soon as they heard that meeting is in your mansion they allowed me to go alone. And I bet __**she**__ also came alone?"_ smile on Luigi's face didn't falter, but his eyes were serious. Giotto sighed, but nodded nonetheless.

"_Great! Now let's go inside, I'm starving~" _Luigi swing his left leg over the saddle, but his right leg got tangled in the straps and he fell down face first into the ground. Giotto rushed forward to help the fallen boss, while G snickered at raven's clumsiness.

"_Hm, strange, it was long time ago when I was so awkward in the saddle…"_ muttered Chiavarone Boss while holding his slightly red nose. _'It was probably because your subordinates were always around.' _sweatdropped Giotto, helping Luigi to stand up.

"_Anyway"_ voiced G. _"We should go. Our other guest probably started to worry-"_

He was interrupted by some horrible loud shriek. Three mafioso turned in time to witness how from bushes across the mansion, rolled out petite figure and right after it emerged 3 others. There was a blur and two of them were already engaged into the fight.

"_G?..."_

"…_yes?..."_

"_Is it only I or there are __**two Alaudes fighting**__?"_

G didn't know how to answer, as he himself didn't believe what he was seeing. His fellow Guardian was fighting against his exact copy (except for the hair) while dragging by the handcuff another person with blonde hair. The first figure's back was turned to them and his short spiky brown hair and strange clothes indentified him as a man, but the petite complexion and high voice made them doubt it.

"HIEEEE! Hibari-san _**please stop fighting him**_!"

'_Japanese?'_ thought the three spectators simultaneously.

"Hey! We can explain everything!-" the blond in the handcuffs tried to stop them, but it was futile. Alaude suddenly pulled him by a handcuff and chained him with unsuspecting brunet, who had no time to react, and then kicked them away. Meanwhile the Cloud Guardian's opponent excitedly grinned and did something with his sticks (_'Was that __**tonfas**__?'_ wondered Luigi.) and on them appeared set of shiny and very sharp spikes.

"I will bit you to death." so-called 'Hibari-san' snarled and dived to attack. Alaude frowned as he dodged the assault.

"Stop resistance, you will be arrested one way or another." stated the platinum-blonde kicking off his opponent's weapons and with one swift movement handcuffing him, but it didn't stop 'Hibari' person. He furiously jerked Alaude forward by the handcuffs and head-butted him with all his might, drawing out blood. A little dazzled Alaude stumbled and it was enough for his raven-haired clone to twist his hands from the blonde's grasp and duck to get his weapons.

Alaude cursed his carelessness while trying to regain his footing. With his unfocused gaze he noticed the raven taking hold of his tonfas and he prepared for a blow, which, strangely enough, didn't follow.

"Hibari-san!" "Kyoya!" he heard gasps from the other trespassers. Alaude opened his eyes (strange he didn't remember closing them, stupid dizziness) and was greeted with the face of the last person he wanted to see.

"_Are you okay, Alaude?"_ Luigi frowned worriedly, while hiding his weapon in his trenhcoat. Alaude's opponent was lying unmoving in Chiavarone's feet with a noticeable bruise on his head. The Cloud Guardian grumbled and wiped blood from his forehead, clearly not happy that he was saved by this person.

"_Wha-why-how-__**What the heck**__ Alaude?!"_ yelled G. He and Giotto, still were in some kind of shock (Well, seeing two Alaudes was not what they were expecting today, and as one Alaude is _**more**_ than enough, second one is just _**too much**_ ), and just stared at him like he was some sort of an alien.

"_Trespassers."_ deadpanned the blonde and limped towards the fallen raven, hauling him by the scurf of his neck. Realizing that they forgot somebody, men turned towards the handcuffed duo.

"Err…Hi?..." hesitantly waved the pale blonde, while the brunet looked like he wished to be swallowed by the earth right here and now.

G's jaw fell.

* * *

Without further chit-chat, they were brought blindfolded (and in Hibari-san's case unconscious) in a very dark, creepy and scary room with a metallic table and a single lamp on the ceiling. Dino-san was sitting at his left side with his right hand handcuffed to Tsuna's left, and Hibari-san (who regained conscious as soon as they handcuffed him to Tsuna's right hand), was sitting at his right. Four men (with three of them looking disturbingly like their captives) were sitting across the table and glaring at them (in Giotto case, more like analyzing them).

And there was that _**damn awkward silence**_.

Tsuna felt like banging his head on the table, just to stop this torture and make somebody to do something, to move. But he didn't want to scare his great-great-great-grandfather, so he decided just to hold the hem of his hoodie in death grip, trying not to snap into hysterics.

Tsuna _**hated **_awkward silence.

"So…" G cleared his throat, startling the brunet. "First thing." He glared more, and Tsuna felt like whimpering. This glare could rival Gokudera-kun's 'I'm-fucking-pissed-at-you-for-insulting-Juudaime' glare!

"How old are you?"

Tsuna blinked. He didn't expect this.

"G…" sighed Primo with a very irritated expression. "If you are assuming that-"

"Don't be so blunt." snapped Alaude at the same time, interrupting the Vongola Boss. "I will never commit such a-"

"Just _**what**_ are you thinking G?!" blushed Luigi, when the Storm Guardian's words registered in his mind.

"What? I just want to be sure-"

"Erm… I'm 14." A soft voice quietly interrupted them. The adults' eyes turned towards their captive, catching the embarrassed face of the young brunet. Taking in his chubby cheeks, little nose, large doe-like eyes and slightly pale and nervous expression on his face, they paused.

"Are you sure that you are 14? You look no younger than 10 for me." bluntly stated G.

Tsuna's face exploded in a furious red. "_**W-what?!"**_

"True, when I first saw him, I thought he was a little girl…" muttered Primo.

Tsuna was never so embarrassed in his life. Running in boxers in front of his crush seemed so little now!

"Wait, _she_ is a boy?!" exclaimed Juigi.

No, wait a second, he is now.

"You know, it's not nice to say such things…" sweatdropped Dino, while silently patting the crying Tsuna on the shoulder. " He really is 14, well actually he will be 15 in a few months. And I'm 22. Kyoya here, is 16."

This stopped their actions.

"Okay, now the theory of you knocking up some random girls isn't available." concluded G with a nod, happy that his best friend didn't lie to him.

"You think so G?" Giotto rolled his eyes. "Or will you try to imply that I made someone pregnant when I was nine?" G embarrassedly smiled.

"And this guy, is the same age as me!" Luigi pointed at Dino.

"Maybe he is your long-lost twin brother?" suggested G.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think my parents would forget to mention such a thing…"

"And I'm more than sure that Alaude doesn't have other siblings too." Giotto turned to his Gloud Guardian, who nodded in confirmation and continued his glaring contest with his doppelganger.

"So… who _**are**_ you?" Giotto looked at his little look-a-like with confusion. The meek brunet, who was looking down and tightly griping his strange shirt, sighed and lifted his head to meet Giotto's orange eyes with his chocolate ones.

"My name is S-sawada Tsunayoshi. N-nice to meet you P-p-primo." he stuttered out. "And w-we didn't mean t-to invade your home, we j-just somehow ended up in the forest and just went to a r-random direction to f-find people."

Staring at such honest and open eyes that just screamed '_trust me please'_, Giotto couldn't find words to reply to such desperation in brunet's voice.

"**What a bullshit**!"

But, apparently G, had a lot to say.

"You think we will believe, that you somehow popped out in the forest, where there are security and guards all around?" spat out the red-head. "And I'm more than certain that you are not just ordinary Japanese kids (Dino raised an eyebrow. He is not a kid!) who were lost, as your friend here, definitely knows how to fight." G nodded in Hibari's direction. "So, just tell us, which famiglia you are from, and maybe we will settle it without any blood."

Kyoya growled, clearly not happy with such treatment, when Dino and Tsuna on the other side were at loss of words. What could they say? They wouldn't believe, if they told the truth, but if they lie, Giotto will be able to tell. Tsuna glanced at the pale Dino, who barely noticeably shrugged, as if telling _'I don't know'_, and felt as dread settled comfortably in his gut. Giotto, G, Luigi and Alaude stared at him, as he hesitantly opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened once more, trying to find right words, to explain the situation and not look like a complete nutcase.

However, he was saved by a sudden noise from the door. Behind the thick metal door, there was a muffled shout and then there was a hesitant knock.

Giotto and G exchanged looks. Who could interrupt them from an interrogation, when they clearly stated not to disturb them? Alaude with a scowl stomped towards the door and swing it open, ready to tell off any unfortunate soul, but halted when he crossed looks with the person behind it.

"_May I know, why, my host is down here, when there is a meeting scheduled?"_

'_Oh, damn.'_ cursed Giotto, abruptly standing and switching to Italian. _"I __**sincerely**__ apologize, La mia Singora****. We had an accident and…"_

"_No more words are needed Il miro caro Don Vongola*****. I'm not offended, but I __**am**__ curious, what could have happened, that Sengore forgot about the meeting."_ replied an amused voice that sounded like tinker-bells for Tsuna's ears. A graceful hand lightly patted Alaude on the shoulder, and with a little grumbling he moved away from the entrance, allowing a woman's figure clad in white and orange clothes to appear in their line of view.

The eyes of the deepest sea-blue color locked on the three handcuffed boys and slightly widened.

"_De…cimo?..."_

* * *

**References:**

***** – Tsuna, I'm sure you don't want to know why fangirls smile like that.

**Birbone Famiglia**–** in translation Sly Family. No imagination whatsoever.

**Luigi***** – or Chiavarone Jan Luigi or Chiavarone(Cavallone) Primo. He wasn't mentioned in manga/anime, so I gave myself right to name him. 'Jan Luigi' from Italian means 'The kind God' or 'The famous warrior'. The part about god, refer to Chiavarone's trait to be kind and care for their family members, and we all know that Chiavarone are awesome fighters, Dino is an example.

**La mia Singora****** (Ita.) – My Lady

**Il miro caro Don Vongola******* (Ita.) – My dear Don Vongola

* * *

**Omake: Little witness.**

Squirrel Tom was having a relatively good day. It was already past afternoon, and he was not eaten so far. And the nuts he found was bonus in his book, thought he happily while stuffing them into his little hollow in the tall oak tree in the nice clearing not far from human's residence. Most of his squir-ends* call him nuts (quite ironical actually, as all around here were a lot of nuts) for living so close to humans, the destructive ones to add. But Tom was happy with his little home, and he somehow got used to those strange humans and their strange antics. Somehow they were even useful, as their destructive nature ward off any predators from this place.

As his neighbors were weird, Tom can say that he saw many weird things (because none of his squir-ends can brag about how they saw a flying or invisible human, and lightning without clouds) so that was natural that he wasn't easily surprised.

But even he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

He felt with his animal's sixth sense that something was wrong, right before air in the centre of the clearing ripped open and from dark floating hole were spat out three humans.

Tom in complete stupor watched as one of them, on the bottom of the human pile, stirred and threw off other two from himself, then beat them up (all along one of the two others continue to let out high-pitched yells) and after the other from two of his victims said something, he angrily huffed and hid his shiny weapons somewhere in his clothes. Tom couldn't understand what they were talking about, but the Squeaky (the high-pitched one) was panicking and flailing his arms around, as the Shaggy (the one that calmed the first had messy hair and fluffy fur on his clothes) tried to calm him down, but didn't sound so sure himself about whatever he was talking about. The one that Tom instantly marked as the Predator (his eyes just screamed for blood!) then snarled something, making the Squeaky and the Shaggy shut up and look uneasily around. Then there was a silence. Tom tilted his head in confusion as he noticed how tense they became. Unexpectedly the Squeaky wasn't so squeaky anymore, he said something to his companions in low tone (that made Tom subconsciously re-label him as the Alfa) and two others considerably relaxed after that. After quite discussion, all of them headed to the other side of clearing, with the Squeaky in lead, and couple of minutes later Tom couldn't see them anymore.

'_Well…__**That**__ was __**strange**__._' concluded Tom, and then continued stuffing nuts in his hollow. _'But, it will be a great story to tell Levis, when we will meet. I'm sure he never heard about black holes-spitting humans before, in that frog-eating home** of his.'_

* * *

*** - squirrel + friends = squir-ends! Funny! No? Oh…**

**** - Yes, Levis the squirrel is from France. I don't know how he traveled from there to Italy.**

* * *

**So who is this mysterious woman? I'm waiting for the one who will guess first!**


	4. Part I: Chapter 3: or where past

**A/N: Well, I want to congratulate... Nobody! Because nobody guessed who was this woman. Tsk-tsk, guys you are not very attentively reading KHR! Just wanted to warn you: in this fic will be mentioned many little and not things from the manga AND anime, so be attentive~**

**[1/10/12] Uploaded Beta-version!**

**Thanks, to all people who viewed, added this fic to their fav and followed!**

**WARNINGS: Poor use of english language** **(I'm russian speaker);** **abusive use of many characters; somehow AU; poor attempts in humour and horrible grammar.**

**Guide:** "speech/Japanese"| '_thoughts' |"Italian" |_ **-sounds-** | _**"other"**_

******BETA:**_Soul of the_ World (she is so awesome and she has a birthday recently, so CONGRATULATIONS!~)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Giotto's right toe. O_o**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_(or where past is now, and future was yesterday)_

* * *

"_**De…cimo?..."**_

It was barely over a whisper, a light murmur, but it was more than enough to hear for everybody. Dino gripped the handle of his chair to a point where his knuckles turned white. Kyoya even slightly straightened in his seat, but his face didn't betray any emotions. Tsuna didn't even dare to breath and held the gaze of those pretty blue eyes.

Their owner was a beautiful woman with chin-length dark-green hair and orange flower birthmark under her right eye. She was wearing a long white dress, with a white stiff jacket and mantle with orange strips. The only thing that was missing in her appearance was the well-known white and orange hat.

The other occupants of the room didn't understood why air became so tense so suddenly.

"_Sengora Sepira?.."_ Luigi stood up and worriedly approached the Giglio Nero Boss, who was having a stare down with that ''Tsunayoshi-boy' while her face was scrunched in puzzlement.

Suddenly, the woman moved forward unnoticed, startling everybody, and guard behind her tried to stop her, but failed. Edges of her white and orange mantle fluttered from her fast steps as she moved across the room towards where their captives were sitting. Nobody had time to react, when she suddenly shot her hands forward and took hold of Tsuna's cheeks.

"Wha?-" yelped the brunet, but was silenced when Sepira pinched his cheeks, hard.

"_Donna Sepira, what are you-"_ baffled, G tried to stop dark-green-haired woman from her assault on their trespasser, but she wasn't listening to him. She was silently mumbling while tugging at the brunet's already red cheeks. Letting go of one cheek Giglio Nero Boss pressed her thumb on Tsuna's forehead, right between his eyebrows, making him look like he was frowning. She cocked her head, as if appreciating her work under the confused stares of the room's occupants, then she nodded with satisfaction and finely let go of confused brunet. Tsuna tried to hold his abused cheeks, but the cuffs were preventing him from doing it, so he settled at staring like a deer at the Giglio Nero Primo, who reminded him of little Uni and Aria-san.

She looked over to confused Dino and Kyoya, who were staring at her and smiled at them. They in return blinked at her. Sepira turned to look once more at the young boy in the middle.

"Thank you." She said softly in Japanese, confusing occupants of the room even more. Tsuna stared at her eyes, and saw nothing except for overwhelming gratitude.

He blushed and stuttered out "W-w-what for?"

Sepira smiled. "You know for what." Before Tsuna's eyes flashed Uni's happy smile and his gaze softened.

"Okay. _**Now**_ I definitely don't get it." deadpanned G.

'_Not only you…'_ Giotto neared green-haired woman. _"Sengora Sepira, I apologize for the delay, but maybe you will wait upstairs, in the meeting room, while we deal with this problem…"_

"And _**what**_ is the problem with them?" the woman sternly asked, making Giotto flinch at her cold tone of voice.

"These three, are trespassers and suspected in spying and attempts to personify our identities." answered Alaude with slight irritation. A mischievous glint appeared in Sepira's eyes.

"Oh, but my dear _Sengores_, how could you arrest them for looking like you, when they are your future successors?"

"How do you?-" Tsuna and Dino jumped simultaneously, making Kyoya, who's handcuffed to Tsuna, growl darkly in annoyance at all the jerking.

Sepira smiled and pointed at her forehead. Dino's eyes widened and Tsuna made a facetable with a loud **–BANG-.** Right, Giglio Nero's powers of seer ran through generations and the first Giglio Nero Boss certainly would have them. But how did she knew exactly who they were?

Meanwhile three of four Mafioso were utterly confused.

"Huh?" was all Luigi said. Alaude and Giotto could only stare with blank faces at the woman.

'_Okay, this is becoming completely ridiculous!'_ G fumed. With a glare he sent the lingering around guard running, and closed the door with a **-BANG-**. He faced Giglio Nero Boss, and with strained polite smile, addressed her. "Donna Sepira, could you _**please**_ elaborate, what do you meant by that?"

The green-haired woman smiled at him and looked over to the four men. "_Il mia caro Singores_, by this words, I meant exactly what I said. These young lads are your descendants from the future. I don't know exactly how far though…" she put a finger on her chin.

Dino, who finally recovered from his shock leaped into the conversation. "Donna Sepira, I'm begging you, please do not say anything more." Sepira pouted but nodded and stares were directed on him. Decimo Chiavarone sighed. "I want to confirm Donna's words, that we are indeed from the future, and we are your descendants." Not letting them recover from their shock he continued. "I think it's time to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Dino Chiavarone, I'm the Decimo Chiavarone Boss. This-" he gestured with free hand at Tsuna and Kyoya. "-are the Vongola Decimo ,Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari glared at the blonde, not happy that he was associated with the herbivores. _**Again**__**.**_

"And we are from the 21st century."

"Oh! So thats how far you are from!" Sepira nodded with a satisfied look on her face. "Though it's a pity my cute granddaughter didn't come with you, I'd love to see her!" giggled the woman.

"Erm… We aren't exactly sure if Uni isn't here too…" Tsuna nervously laughed.

"Oh, is that so?"

"**WAIT.** Just. Wait." Luigi slammed his hands on the table, interrupting the Giglio Nero Boss. "So you are saying that these children _("I'm 22!")_ are our descendants and successors from the future?"

Sepira nodded and Dino sheepishly laughed.

"And that they somehow ended up in our time?"

Tsuna tiredly sighed in confirmation and Kyoya growled.

"THAT'SJUST** CRAZY!"** G finally snapped with a face so red that it matched his hair and tattoo. "Time-traveling is not possible, and even if it was, I wouldn't believe that this girly boy is the Decimo!" he pointed accusing finger at flinching Tsuna. _'Though I could believe that that blonde and raven are Luigi's and Alaude's. They look __**too**__ much alike.'_

"Giglio Nero Primo." Alaude, who was silent before, turned to the blue-eyed woman. "And how do you, of all people, know about these… _time-travelers_?" asked Alaude, looking like he didn't believe that he just said that. Those so-called 'time-travelers' actually were wondering about it too (the Sepira's knowledge, not the mental state of the Cloud Guardian).

Giotto who was silent the whole time, locked stares with Sepira as the woman sighed and then turned serious.

"This is actually what I wanted to discuss on today's meeting. Probably now is a right time to mention it." she said with a thoughtful expression. "I'm more than certain, that all of you heard rumors about Giglio Nero."

"That your famiglia have mystical powers?" asked Luigi. Sepira let out an unladylike snort.

"Mystical powers, huh? So that what they call it… Well, it is true and not at the same time. In my family line, an ability is passed down through centuries. It was called the power of divination. The ability to predict the future, to catch glimpses of what can, will and may happen. This trait was passed down to me from _la mia cara madre vecchia*_. Visions of future may appear whenever, about whatever and in any lengths into the future.

My first vision was when I was only 5. Everywhere I set my eyes, I saw a blue sea. I could feel the smooth surface of the sea-shell I held, and over my head is a quickly fading rainbow. _Mia madre**_ told me that it's the vision that proves that I inherited this power, and in the same time it was a proof of a 'devil's curse' that someday will be downfall for our family.

To tell the truth I still don't understand what she was talking about, as I remember that vision in the slightest details: I remember how, from seeing that dark-blue and stormy sea, I felt fear of being lost in it. I remember that short-lived excitement from seeing a rainbow and horror that babbled in my chest when it started to become dark and fade. Only the presence of smooth sea-shell in my hand, allowed me to hope that rainbow will not leave and sea won't be disturbed.

Then, suddenly, the sea cleared and calmed, becoming lightly blue and rainbow, on the break of disappearing, bloomed again with brighter colors, and I felt like I'm in peace. How this vision predicted the downfall of my family I can only guess, but the meaning was clear to me." Sepira looked at both Primo and Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia. "The sea-shell is a core. Something that doesn't change through time and held something dear to it within its shell. The sea is stretching everywhere, overlapping everything and constantly moving and changing. Rainbow appears suddenly and is short-lived, but beautiful and strong when it does."

Primo's eyes hardened a little during the whole explanation. He understood what Sepira tried to say to him. After all he was _the sea-shell_, **the Vongola**, and she was _the sea_, **the Mare**. And if _**that man **_who gave them the rings for protection, was telling him the truth, then _the rainbow_, **the Arcobaleno**, was still yet to be found. But now, it was beside the point. The main reason for this story was that-

"So you are a Seer?" G was as blunt and polite as ever. His face just shown that he thought that it was a big bullshit and if even one more person say something unbelievable (like - little babies can wield guns or cows can fly) he will certainly snap.

"Yes I am." replied woman without missing a beat,. "And to answer your question on how I know these lads: I saw their fight. I saw their future, where the young Decimo stood proudly and fought together with his friends against the enemies that seems to be unstoppable. I saw how they overcome every obstacles and how he became the greatest Boss of the Vongola Famiglia after the Primo."

Her gaze softened. "I saw how they saved my descendant, my dear little great-great-great-great-granddaughter with the fate too hard for her. I saw how her nearly lifeless eyes returned their sparkle and how she stopped crying and begun to smile her happiest smile." She turned to furiously blushing Decimo. "Of course visions were very vague and if I didn't meet you, I won't be able to fully understand them. I felt more than saw, but I clearly remember your warm and beautiful flames, that burns brightly in your heart, eyes and in that hands of yours, with which you protect your loved ones..."

"…But I still don't understand why you were running in your underwear though."

Tsuna face-planted into the surface of a table one more time.

"Soo… You are saying, that if you didn't met us, you wouldn't have been able to tell about whom you had a vision?" asked Dino.

Sepira nodded. "I only saw glimpses, feelings and overview of the whole picture. But as soon as I set my eyes on you, the pictures in my head clicked on place. I knew before that it was the future, but didn't know how far in the future it was."

"Donna Sepira you said that you wanted to discuss it on our meeting, but why? Did you have a vision about the future concerning the Famiglia?" Giotto finally said something, but was solely focused on the Giglio Nero Boss, than on that bizarre situation around him.

"In a sense, yes." She smiled sadly. "Don Vongola, I would like to say that I won't sign the alliance."

"**Why?** We are holders of the Vongola and the Mare rings, we should be united and allowing our people to fight-"

"_Il miro caro Don Vongola!_ I didn't mean that we should start a war!" woman hurriedly calmed down the hyperventilating Primo. "I just said I won't sign the official document, so that the Giglio Nero won't feel indebted to the Vongola or the Chiavarone, and they in return won't feel any responsibility for the Giglio Nero. We still will be friends, but I'd like to keep it between us, Bosses." She turned to Luigi too.

"But why? Isn't it more benefiting to you to be in the alliance with us?" asked the raven-haired Chiavarone Boss.

Sepira shook her head. "It's not about benefit I'm for. The Giglio Nero is a small famiglia, but steady and powerful enough. We didn't get in conflicts unnecessary, and have no enemies after our blood. We are living in our own little world, and I would like it to stay as it is." She looked Giotto in eyes. "Do you understand me _Don Vongola_? I wish to hold _my famiglia_ a little longer."

Giotto understood her. He too, wished he could keep his vigilante group, his little family, as it was before. But changes came and he was forced to step from the right path to the more dark one, while struggling to keep his intentions as pure as they were from the beginning. Trying to be a Mafia without more unnecessary violence and blood was a hard task, but at least worth it. He had his own regrets, but allowing somebody to step from the right path so soon for his benefit, was not what he wished for. With a sigh, Vongola Primo nodded and Sepira smiled at him with a beautiful bright smile that made him melt a little inside.

The sweet moment was interrupted by a low grumble. All eyes snapped towards the brunet who was still lying with his face on the table, but his red ears were signaling that that sound was indeed from him.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Let me guess, Reborn left you without breakfast?" inquired Dino. Tsuna lifted his head and miserably nodded. Sepira instantly snapped into the action.

"So what are we still doing here? It's already evening, and these boys need hot meals and warm beds! _Sengore_ Alaude, could you _**please**_ release them?" Cue to well-disguised glare that promised pain and suffering.

"I will ask to prepare bedrooms for you." Giotto stood up and smiled at the trio. "We shall discuss this… situation during the meal. Maybe Donna Sepira would like to dine with us too?"

"Oh, of course I would!"

"Is today Francis cooking?" asked Luigi with a little sigh, standing up too. Alaude unlocked handcuffs with a grime expression (no, he wasn't listening to what that woman told him to do, he just did it because he himself found no reason to keep them handcuffed), letting the trio to stretch their limbs. Sepira and Giotto happily chatting ushered youngsters after Luigi, who left to find maids, and the first generation Cloud Guardian with an expression that could send grown brutal man to weep in corner, slowly stalked after them. He didn't go _**with**_ them, he just wanted to eat too.

G was left alone in interrogating room gaping after them.

'_Just… WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!'_

* * *

When G finally returned his jaw on place, he, with stream of curses that will put a particular 'Tako-head' into shame, stormed out of the room to find three completely out-of-their-minds Bosses. It took him 10 minutes to find at least one maid (he didn't know it, but it was his aura and face that made it such a hard task, as everybody, within a mile around, were hiding. From him. After all, servants in the Vongola Mansion were very sensitive to their Masters' moods, in order to survive here) and shake out an answer of their whereabouts from the frightened girl (who fainted as soon as he let go of her). He then stomped towards one of the little private dinner rooms, reserved solely for the Boss and his Guardians and sometimes for important guests.

With a loud **-crash-** he opened the door of dining room, ignoring Alaude's irritating glare, the kid who was fumbling with a fork (he will **not** call him Decimo!) and the mess on the table around Luigi's look-a-like. He focused his blazing glare at the three bosses at the head of the table.

"Ah, G, I was wondering when you will join us. You came just in time, Tsunayoshi and Dino wanted to tell us what happened to them and why they traveled to our time, right?" Giotto smiled kindly at his blushing descendant, who nodded and ducked his head in confirmation.

G opened his mouth to say something, but fleeting thought made him stop his verbal assault. He was struggling with himself. He really wanted to yell and curse at the whole situation (especially at his all-too-trusting boss), but his curious nature made him hesitant. The concept of time-traveling was ridiculous, but at the same time too interesting to just brush it away like nothing. He lingered at the door for a couple of seconds, before finally making up his mind. He will listen to what they have to say, just for the sake of his interests. G closed the door and marched towards the table, where he sat at Luigi's right, across Chiavarone's boss blonde counterpart.

"Wait, where is mini-Alaude?" G noticed the absence of dark-haired teen. Alaude scowled at the name he gave to his so-called-successor.

"Ah-ha, Kyoya most likely left to his room." Dino sheepishly laughed. Sepira furrowed her brow.

"And what about food? He will starve himself!"

"Don't worry Sepira-san, I asked the maids to bring food to his room." Tsuna sweatdroped. He asked maids to do so, because Hibari-san looked so mad, that none of the servants dare to approach him (and the amazing resembles to Alaude added to the problem), and he was afraid that his senpai will snap at them. He didn't need innocent deaths.

G scowled a little, but decided to be quite. Everybody turned towards time-travelers, ready to hear their story full of action and interesting facts about how they traveled through the time just to meet their dearest ancestors.

"Well, we actually don't know how exactly did we get here. All we know is that our mechanics built another time-machine and something happened to it, and we ended up here!" said Dino with an embarrassed smile.

G fell from his chair.

"And **that's** ALL?!"

"Yeah, pretty much." Shrugged Bronco. "Well, not actually. There were a lot of people with us during the accident, so we can't say if somebody else is here or not."

"So, you are saying, that those other children probably are somewhere out there?" Giotto frowned worriedly. He didn't like it, if some of the other children resemble someone from this time, it will cause confusion everywhere.

Bronco hesitantly smiled. _'Well, not exactly everybody of them are children…'_

"I don't think so. When we appeared here we were together, but during the flash of the light we were far away from each other." Tsuna frowned while pushing around food on his plate. He wasn't used to this foreign food and using the fork. He already missed his mothers cooking.

"Yeah, I was near the door with Squalo and Adelheid. And I saw Kyoya with Kikyo on the second floor balcony." Dino mused about it. "So, as we three turned out here together, it means if somebody was with us, he would have appeared in the same place."

Luigi nodded. "So it's only you here. But then, what happened to your friends?"

"We don't know."

Giotto opened his mouth to ask something, but noticed something strange from the corner of his eyes.

"Tsunayoushi?... What is that glowing on your hand?..."

"What?" Tsuna's head snapped towards his hand, where his Vongola Gear is indeed glowing. "It's glowing! Dino-san it happened when we time-traveled too!"

"WHAT? But if it did, it means we can time-travel again right now?!"

"I don't know-"

Tsuna stopped when his gear glowed brighter and suddenly burst of orange dying will flames erupted from it.

"_**Ts-yo-h-un! –una-hi-kun!"**_

"Shoichi-kun?!" Tsuna cried in relief, recognizing the voice.

"_**Tsunayoushi-kun? Thank god! You are alright!"**_from the flames, a shape started to form and suddenly it whirled and in front of them appeared a hologram of Shoichi's relieved face.

Adults around the table gaped at it (from Luigi's mouth a piece of chicken was hanging, and G was closing and opening his mouth like a fish, while Alaude's shock was identified only by his widened eyes).

"Shoichi-kun, what happened?"

"_**The damage on the time machine during the fight, caused an unpredictable reaction."**_Hologram-Shoichi tousled his hair. _**"You are not hurt, are you? Is there somebody else with you?"**_

"Dino-san and Hibari-san are with me, we are all okay." Tsuna turned his ring a little, so Hologram-Shoichi could see Dino. "Who else is missing?" worriedly asked Tsuna, feeling that he won't like the answer.

"_**Well, all in all- Wait."**_Hologram Shoichi adjusted his glasses. _**"Is that Vongola Primo, his Storm Guardian G, Cloud Guardian Alaude, Chiavarone Primo and Giglio Nero Primo?... Oh my GOD! You traveled almost 170 years back?!"**_ there was some shuffling and Shoichi's hologram dimmed. _**"Giannini our calculations were wrong!"**_

"_**What?! Where is Juudaime? Juudaime are you alright?!"**_

"Yes I'm alright." Sweatdropped Tsuna. "Shoichi-kun, who else is missing and how did you even managed to contact us?" asked brunet.

Hologram-Shoichi sighed. _**"The only one who didn't disappear were Spanner, Giannini, me and Romario who was outside the building."**_

"WHAT?!" Dino and Tsuna yelled simultaneously.

"Does that mean everybody else who were inside with us?-" Dino looked as Shoichi nodded.

"_**Yes, when light faded, there were nobody except for us."**_ He turned back as if looking at somebody who was behind him. _**"Verde and Talbot-san helped us with creating a communication device for the rings, and we tried to contact you for a half an hour."**_

"Verde and Grandpa Talbot are there too?" asked Tsuna, not noticing how Sepira, Giotto and G exchanged glances. Grandpa Talbot?

"_**Not only them. The rest of the Funeral Wreaths, Arcobalenos, Shimon guardians, Uni's subordinates, Levi a Than from the Varia and Basil who arrived with Talbot-san are here too. Nono and the head of the CEDEF, your father, were informed. Colonello told Bianchi and she will cover you at home in time of your absence."**_

"Shoichi-kun please tell me you know how to get us back." pleaded Tsuna.

Shoichi opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly disappeared and on his place appeared a familiar face with glasses and green hair.

"_**Time is a delicate matter Vongola, you think it will be so easy?"**_

"Verde!"

Scientist adjusted his glasses with a little smirk. _**"We are working on the way to return you, but we have a problem with finding the others. We managed to contact only you, and still have no idea where are they. It looks like you have to wait. How long have it been since you appeared?"**_

Dino frowned. "Almost 8 hours."

"_**So time flows differently here and there. Two to five hours already passed here."**_Mused Verde, when suddenly he was kicked out from the view, and they saw a smiling wrinkled face.

"Grandpa Talbot!"

"_**Well, hello young Vongola, it looks like you found new problems on your head, and dragged young Chiavarone and others in it too."**_

"It wasn't me!" Tsuna tried to defend himself, but Talbot just chuckled.

"_**Ah Vongola Primo! Nice to see you again. You look good, but not as good as me right now. O-ho-ho~"**_

Giotto just stared at old man with mute shock.

"_**Listen here young Vongola, this wicked time-travelling machine transported only the holders of the Tri-Ni-Set."**_

"But Dino-san and others who have no rings are gone too." Frowned Tsuna.

"_**That's probably because they were in contact with the holders of the rings. And Shimon are involved too, remember that."**_ There was a yell at the background. _**"Oh got to go, young blondie finished retrieving stamps of your flames from fight with Vindice. I will give back to Irie."**_

"_**Tsunayoshi-kun." **_Shoichi's face appeared again. _**"We will try to fix machine so that it will find you in the layers of time by your flames, so we will know where others went. But now we need to go. The device for communication is shutting down, not enough flames for it… we will call you la-ter. Hold-on Tsu-yoshi-kun. And don-t tell any-thing abo-t the fut-e, that w-l change it-!"**_

The image dimmed then waved and finally disappeared.

"Well…" sighed Dino. "Looks like we are stuck here for the time being."

Tsuna just sighed and nodded. He didn't like it. At all. But what could they do?

"_**What**_…was that?" G slowly asked, not moving his gaze from where the hologram was previously.

"Those flying heads just… _**talked**_." Luigi's right eye was twitching.

"And were they talking about the Vindice and the Arcobaleno?" asked Sepira, looking at the youngsters with new eyes. Alaude was looking at them curiously too. Just what exactly these lads had experienced?

"I have a better question." Giotto was a little pale.

"What was _**that thing**_ on Talbot's head?"

* * *

**Omake:**** On the other side**

Shoichi sighed with relief. Tsunayoshi-kun, Dino-san and Hibari-san were alright, though 170 years back in past. If their theory was right, they will find others soon enough…

"Shut the fuck up!"

If warehouse will be standing in next few minutes, that is.

Irie groaned and turned away from the computer, looking in time to see how Lal Mirch sent a flying kick at Zakuro. Upcoming fight tried to settle down Colonello, who was distracting Lal, and Daisy with Torikabuto, who were holding Zakuro.

"Let me go! I will tear her apart!"

"As if you can! Let go Colonello!"

"No can do. If you fight you'll destroy warehouse and we won't be able to return Yuni."

"Stop it Zakuro. Byakuran-sama is our first priority."

That stopped two hot-headed and they, with a little grumbling, retreated to their corners.

Gamma and Kaoru who were standing far away from the all the brawl, were sulking at the thought that their bosses were lost somewhere in time. Ryooji was next to them entertaining Nosaru, who took a liking at the big guy.

"Enma-kun, where are you?" wondered big Shimon ring holder.

"We brought some food." Announced Tozaru and Skull entering the warehouse with bags. "What happened?"

"We contacted Vongola, Chiavarone and Hibari." Said Verde taking his coffee from Tozaru.

"Tsuna is alright?!" Skull launched himself at Verde, hugging his legs.

"Yeah, they are all right." disgusted Verde kicked the bawling Cloud Arcobaleno away.

"And what about the Princess?" Tozaru hopefully asked.

"They didn't even contacted her or Byakuran-sama!" hissed Zakuro, stomping towards Verde and pointing accusing finger at him, but suddenly a cane landed on his head.

"Opps, my hand slipped." Talbot cheerfully smiled, swinging his cane and hitting Zakuro a couple of more times. "Don't worry, we will find the Giglio Nero Boss and your Mare ring holder."

"And BOOOSUUUUU!-" added the other member of their group, who everybody forgot about. Levi was crying in the corner since he found out that his dearest Boss disappeared.

"Yeah-yeah. Grumpy Varia Boss too." Talbot waved his cane, earning more yelps from the former Millifiore Storm Guardian.

"Hey-Stop it old man!"

"Who is old here?"

**-bonk-**

"Ouch!"

"Oi, Verde, Talbot-san. Giannini and I got the necessary details." Spanner and Giannini appeared with boxes.

"Good-good. Let's go Greenie." Talbot hooked Verde's coat with his cane and dragged him after young mechanics.

"Let me go old man! It's hand-made coat!"

"Oh stop whining and I'm not that old." **-bonk-**

Basil returned with a phone in his hand.

"Irie-dono, Master said if thou need any more details they will send Turmoric." The young CEDEF agent addressed red-haired teen.

"Yes, thank you Basil." Shoichi sighed. "I hope it will work."

_**(-very-long-omake-)**_

* * *

_**la mia cara madre vecchia***__ (ita)_ – my dear old mother

_**mia madre****__ (ita)_ – my mother


	5. Part I: Chapter 4: or where perverts

**A/N: Seriously? Kawahira? Just 'WUUUUUTTT'? Amano-san you never stop amazing me.**

**[10/10/12] Updated the beta-ed version ;D**

**WARNINGS: Poor use of english language** **(I'm russian speaker);** **abusive use of many characters; somehow AU; poor attempts in humour and horrible grammar.**

**Guide:** "speech/Japanese"| '_thoughts' |"Italian" |_ **-sounds-** |_**  
**_

**BETA: **The Soul of the World

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Giglio Nero's Mushroom crown.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_(or where perverts are victims, idiots are dumber and cowards are calm)_

* * *

When Giotto woke up from an ear-splitting scream and rushed through the mansion halls towards its source only in his pajama's pants, he didn't expect a good and peaceful day. As previous one was full of the strangest things he ever experienced, like meeting his great-great-great-grandson, Sepira's ability to see what he will eat on Monday next week, and Talbot's old-old face and new _**haircut**_ (_Mohawk_, Dino explained to him) he didn't really believe that the next day will be even _**near**_ normal.

But he hoped.

"Just _**what**_ is going on here?"

And it looks like his hope was in vain.

Giotto stared at the picture unfolded in front of him in the room that he was sure belonged to Tsunayoshi.

His eyes traveled from his descendant, who was sitting on the floor (around him were scattered different things and on his face and hands were noticeable bruises), to the Dino and Knuckle who froze in their fighting stances (Dino –is that _**whip**_?!- with his hands up, protecting his midsection from the upcoming punch from the Giotto's Sun Guardian), to Ugetsu and G who were staring at him from their…awkward positions (G was sitting atop of Asari and holding him by his clothes, nearly tearing them off of him, and the Rain Guardian's hands were in G's hair, tightly gripping them), and finally landed on the still fighting Luigi and Kyoya (well actually Luigi was protecting himself from raven's tonfas with a candle holder).

"Will somebody,_** please**_, explain to we _**what happened**_?"

All heads instantly snapped towards the farthest corner, where Lampo, who Giotto didn't notice before, was huddled in covers, shivering.

The green-haired male gulped when he felt all eyes on him, and shrieked a little as one of the Hibari's tonfas embedded itself into the wall next to his head.

"Giotto! It wasn't me, I swear it wasn't me who started it!" sobbed the Lightning Guardian and latched himself onto Giotto's legs, looking at the Vongola Primo with big teary blue eyes.

**-Flashback-**

Lampo, the (awesome and almighty) Lightning Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, was feeling like his head was pounded by ten Gs at the same time.

'_Probably shouldn't have drunk so much yesterday…'_ mentally groaned young male, remembering yesterday's party he was on.

Actually he wasn't planning to go on any party, but when a young pretty girl is asking you, it's really hard to say 'no'. He was on a mission (_punishment_, how it's called by Giotto, for that accident with the burned barn) to check the farthest parts of their town, when he was approached by a blonde haired beauty (what was her name again?) and she asked him, if he will do them a honor to join them in their little friendly gathering. He accepted (hoping for a date) and was led to the barn where youngsters gathered and had fun.

He didn't remember how much he drunk, but he was sure he won somebody in the drinking contest. He also didn't remember how he got back to the Mansion, but he remembered passing Knuckle, who screamed at him with a loud holy voice that underage drinking is not right. Somehow he escaped another moral from the priest and got to his room.

Lampo stretched like a cat on the soft covers, but suddenly his leg bumped into something warm.

His eyes instantly snapped open and he came face to face with the pair of sleepy brown eyes.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Two screams merged into one, as two occupants of the bed scrambled away from each other.

Lampo not understanding what was happening got a hold of something and hurled it in the direction of the other.

"_RAPIST! PERVERT! HEEEEELPPPP!"_ the Lightning Guardian continued to throw things and scream loudly like a girl.

"Ouch-ouch-ouch-just wait a-ouch!" his abuser (victim) tried to say something, but was interrupted by a heavy book straight into his face.

Suddenly the door banged open.

"Tsuna! What happen-" Lampo, not looking at the person who entered, hurled another book, silencing the new-comer, who fell straight into the hands of the man in priest clothes.

"_Dear God! What is going on? Lampo I heard your familiar girly scream, and- wait who are you?"_ Knuckles curiously looked at the young male in his hands and another one on the floor surrounded by heavy looking things.

"Ugh… What a heavy books there are in 19th century…" muttered the man in the hands of the priest, and Knuckle seeing his slightly red face, dropped him from shock.

"_Luigi? Wait… when did you dye your hair blonde?"_ confusedly asked the Sun Guardian looking at the Luigi-look-a-like, who stood up wobbly.

"_I'm not-"_

"_Lampo! You screamed like a girl, what happened_?!" a tall man in Japanese clothes stormed into the room. _"Luigi? Why do you have blonde hair?"_

"_I'm repeating, I'm not-"_

"_Knuckle, Asari, this GUY is a PERVERT! He slept with me!" _Lampo cried out pointing at a dazzled brunet on the floor. His two fellow Guardians confusedly looked at the brunet and then at 'Luigi'.

"_You look like…"_ trailed off Asari, and Knuckle suddenly pointed finger at them.

"_Giotto and Luigi found an elixir of youth!"_ brightened the priest at his revelation.

There was a silence.

"_No. No, I don't think so Knuckle." _Asari sweatdropped.

Another people entered the scene.

"_What's going on?"_ asked G, as he and Luigi run into the room.

"_Luigi?" _priest look back and forth at Luigi and Luigi-look-alike._ "I didn't know you had a son!"_ Knuckle smiled widely at the Chiavarone Boss.

"_What? No! I have none!"_

"…"

"_Then…" _Knuckle stared at blonde not-Luigi's-son.

"_YOU LIED TO ME!"_

'_I didn't say anything!' _Dino mentally facepalmed.

"_They are imposters!" _suddenly declared Asari and stepped towards the brunet, who was still very out of it, when G stepped on his way.

"_Wait Asari they are-"_

"_Don't listen to him Asari! He is an imposter too! G would never protect the trespassers!"_ Knuckle screamed, as he lunged at Luigi's imposter.

In Ugetsu's eyes appeared a dangerous glint and he glared at G.

"_What did you do to our friend? Where is the real G?" _

G facepalmed. _"Asari, it's me, just listen-"_

He was interrupted by a fist flying his way, and soon he and the Rain Guardian were rolling on the floor struggling with each other. Knuckle was advancing at the blonde 'Luigi', sending punches one after another, and the imposter somehow managed to dodge them with the whip he brought out from his clothes.

Luigi was looking with lost expression at the fighters. Just what is going on here? Suddenly he felt a shiver run down his spine, and he turned around, locking his gaze with icy blue-grey eyes.

"_**Herbivores**_, all of you are disturbing the peace. _**You will be bitten to death.**_"

Luigi gripped something next to him to protect himself from the upcoming tonfa. Candleholder and tonfa clashed and they joined the fighters.

Lampo in the far corner, who was staring at the unfolding situation in front of him, was having a mental shut down.

There was _**another **_Alaude.

Another _**Alaude**_.

_**Another Alaude**_ with _**bloodthirsty eyes**_ that promised the _**horrors**_.

He just couldn't bear it.

"_GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

And exactly ten seconds later Giotto barged into the room efficiently stopping the madness.

**-End Flashback-**

"I'm sorry for my Guardians' actions, Tsunayoshi, Dino." Giotto apologetically looked at the brunet. The Vongola Primo finally put on some decent clothes after Sepira came and pointed out that he was only in his pants.

Tsuna, who was treated by Sepira, faintly smiled at his ancestor, still feeling a little dizzy. He probably shouldn't mention that he had far worse mornings than this, courtesy to Reborn and his traditional wake-up calls.

"It's okay Primo, and I'm sorry for what Hibari-san did too, Luigi-san." The brunet turned to his left where the Chiavarone Primo was treated by Knuckle, after his fight with the raven-haired teen.

"No hard feelings."

"I told Lampo so many times to stop sleeping in guest rooms when he is too lazy to go to his room." The blonde Vongola Boss shook his head and looked at his unconscious Lightning Guardian on the sofa. Tsuna and Dino sweatdropped at it. Too lazy, huh? Sounds familiar. In Tsuna's mind popped out Lambo's face. This kid can sleep whenever, wherever and in any situations. Once they found him sleeping in an oven. Good thing his mother decided to fry that day.

"You are both are complete idiots." Meanwhile, G huffed, glaring at Asari and Knuckle.

Ugetsu sheepishly laughed.

"Sorry, I was still a little sleepy after my three-day mission and couldn't think straight…"

"And besides, you didn't explain who are these guys are and why do they look like Luigi, Giotto and Alaude?" Knuckle pointed his thumb at the door where Hibari disappeared.

"I was _**trying**_ to tell you, before Asari decided to strangle me."

"Ma~ma~ I'm sorry G."

"And about these young men." Giotto coughed awkwardly. "Well… they are mine and Luigi's cousins and Kyoya is Alaude's younger step-brother. You missed their arrival yesterday, because you were on missions."

After the call from Shoichi, Dino and Tsuna thought it would be better if less people knew about their identities and Sepira suggested that they introduced themselves as distant relatives. Tsuna really hoped that their lie will work, and they will decrease the possibility of changing the past…

"Don't lie to us Giotto." Knuckle frowned.

"Wha- I don't lie!" Giotto awkwardly rubbed back of his head.

"You always scratch your head when you are lying." Pointed out Asari and Giotto quickly lowered his hand. "Besides I know that you have no relatives in Japan." The rain guardian pointedly looked at Tsuna.

"Tell us the truth."

Giotto helplessly looked at Dino and Tsuna, and with a sigh told his Guardians about yesterday's events. He expected his friends to react like G and Alaude, and he was thinking about what he could say in his defense and what to do to make them believe…

"Time-traveling? Ha-ha, it's amazing! Say, if you are the Decimo, then do you have a Rain Guardian? Tell me about him!"

"It's extremely exciting! You should tell us everything about it and in slightest details, especially about your Sun Guardian!"

Giotto facepalmed.

"You are too carefree, morons!" G groaned.

Sepira and Dino, amused, watched as the brunet was bombarded with questions, while Luigi held the cursing G.

"Ugh…" Lampo stirred and moaned. "What happened?.."

"You beat up Giotto's descendant from the future thinking he was a pervert!" cheerfully answered Knuckle.

"Oh, okay-wait, what?"

* * *

"So these guys are from the future and can't return to their time because their machine is malfunctioning and their mechanics are trying to find a way to get them back." Lampo pointed his spoon at Tsuna. "And this guy is Giotto's great-great-great-grandson." Then he pointed at Dino. "And this is Luigi's." he pointed at Sepira. "And she can see the future. And there is another guy who is Alaude's successor. Well, I think all of this is pretty understandable."

G was gaping at Lampo, and even Giotto was slightly impressed with the calmness displayed by his (most cowardly) Guardian. Lampo took news at ease as he was nonchalantly drinking his coffee, looking boringly at the time-travelers across the table.

"I have only question: Did people in the future realized my awesomeness and finally created a religion in honor of Ore-sama? But, wait, don't answer, of course they did."

'_Well as was expected.'_ Giotto sighed and let G deal with the Lightning Guardian.

"You arrogant brat!"

"Hey, don't call Ore-sama a 'brat' I think my future followers won't like it~"

"_**Just**_. Shut. Up."

"You guys accepted things unexpectedly well." Sepira addressed Knuckle and Ugetsu, who smiled at her.

"Well, if Giotto told us so, we have no reason to not believe." Asari smiled at Giotto, who gratefully smiled back.

"Giotto wouldn't lie about things like that." Knuckle nodded. "Besides look at this kid, he looks just exactly like Giotto, who wouldn't believe that he is his grandson?" he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

They were sitting at the table, having a breakfast after their hectic morning. Lampo and G continued their bicker, while others enjoyed the food.

"I wanted to ask something." Luigi popped a bread in his mouth. "How our Famiglias are doing in the future?"

Everybody looked at Dino and Tsuna.

"Well, we aren't supposed to say you anything about the future…" Tsuna hesitantly looked at Dino.

"I think we can tell them vague information, without any details." The Bronco suggested carefully.

"Awww, I wanted to know everything in the slightest details, especially about the fight with the Vindice." Sepira looked at them long and hard.

"The Vindice?" asked Asari.

"Indeed, Talbot mentioned it during the talk." Nodded Giotto, noticing how their guests paled. "But probably we shouldn't pry on it…"

"Yeah, it's long and difficult story actually." Tsuna laughed nervously.

"No-no-no, we want to hear this story!" G protested, holding Lampo in a head-lock. The poor Lightning Guardian after the mention of the Vindice tried to run away.

"No, I'm more than sure you don't want too." Dino winced, remembering their fights. "Let's just say there were some problems that we already solved…"

G and Sepira opened their mouths to protest, but were silenced by Giotto.

"I think they are right, we don't want to change the future, right?"

Tsuna smiled gratefully at his ancestor.

"I can say only that the Vongola, Chiavarone and Giglio Nero are doing well." Dino smiled at the three Primos. "They are in good hands, we promise."

"Oh, all right then." Sepira suspiciously looked at him, but didn't ask anymore.

"Well, time-travelers or not, nobody cancels duties. Giotto, you have paperwork to do and we need to send the message to Daemon." G let go of Lampo.

Tsuna shivered at the name. He completely forgot about the Primo's Mist Guardian!

"And w-where is Daemon S-spade?" he hesitantly asked Knuckle.

"Ah, Daemon is on a mission in Germany. It is such a pity that he is missing everything."

'_No, not at all! It's good thing that he is far-far away from here- wait where is Germany? Is that far from Italy? Hiieeee! What if he will return, before we will get back?!'_

G turned to the other two Bosses.

"And _Don Luigi_ and _Donna Sepira_ need to return to their Famiglias."

"My guys can wait! I won't waste opportunity to get to know my descendant!"

"My family will be okay for the time being! I won't miss everything!"

"G, you are thinking about paperwork even in this situation? Let me have a break!"

"Who are you? A little kid? Stop whining!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at the protesting Primos and G, who looked more like a mother telling off her children for skipping school and eating sweets instead of broccoli, than the fearsome Storm Guardian and Primo's right-hand man.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" G finally snapped and stomped out the dining-room. Sepira and Luigi high-fived each other and Giotto let out a relieved sigh. He has a day off!

"Look like G is not happy." Laughed Asari.

"He probably wanted his own doppelganger." Sniggered Luigi.

"So troublesome." Snorted Lampo and stood up. "If you find any more little clones, don't bother me. Ore-sama needs his daily dose of beauty-sleep." And with that he waltzed out of the room.

"Such a self-centric child." Knuckle shook his head.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I and Tsunayoshi are going for a walk. It was long time since I have free time and visited the town." Cheerfully said Giotto and dragged Tsuna to the doors.

"_Don Vongola_, don't hog Decimo all to yourself!" Sepira stood up and ran after them.

The people in the room amusedly watched as they disappeared in the doorway.

"Well, Dino-kun, right?" Asari smiled at the blonde. "It sounds like you have many adventures in the future."

Dino laughed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Tsuna peaked under his hat to stare at the smiling people around them, feeling like he was on a historical festival. People around were wearing appropriate 19th century clothes, and Tsuna felt odd in his new plain shirt and trousers, instead of his usual attire, but Sepira made him wear them so he won't stand out in the crowd. His hair and face were hidden by a hat, as Giotto feared that people won't understand why he has a boy looking like him, when he never had a woman (yes, he, in his 23 years, had no woman, and even citizens of town knew that).

Tsuna was amazed at how people's faces brightened at the sight of the Primo, and they cheerfully greeted and welcomed him to their stores, or just to talk with him a little. Primo never said no to their requests and always addressed citizens by their names. Sepira noticed Tsuna's awed expression and sniggered a little. Oh, this boy was so cute with this adoring look on his face.

"Try at least blink sometimes Decimo."

Tsuna blushed and turned away from Giotto, who was talking with some pretty women, to Sepira.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Don't be. I understand that you admire Primo. After all he is man worth of admiration." Sepira smiled at the brunet, who smiled in return and nodded his head in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" Giotto returned with some flowers in his hands.

"About how you flunked from those Sengoras." Sepira giggled at Giotto face, which was scrunched in something between mortification and embarrassment and swept flowers from his hands.

"Let's go, we need to buy some clothes to Decimo, he will need them if he will stay here." Sepira took hold of Giotto's hand and dragged him to the closest store. Tsuna shivered when he noticed glares, that were directed at Sepira, from women Primo talked to.

Being dragged by a hyperactive woman to every store in town sure was tiring, Tsuna concluded, when he and Vongola Primo finally sat down for a lunch after their shopping with the Giglio Nero Primo. Sepira, saying that they were slow like turtles, left them in the favor of another pretty shop. Tsuna was quite happy that she finally left them. Even going shopping with his mother and Bianchi wasn't so tiring, like shopping with the Giglio Nero Primo. Well at least Sepira didn't try to buy him something 'cute', like his mother would have. He still remembered with horror those attires with kitties, frills and other girly stuff. Good thing he convinced his mother to let him choose his own clothes, but it never stopped her to buy him some even more embarrassing things (like those boxers in strawberries and girly hearts, which were burned day later).

Tsuna didn't notice when in front of him appeared the glass with cool orange juice and a plate of sandwiches. He blinked and looked at the Vongola Primo, who was sipping from his cup of tea with another two plates of sandwiches on the table.

"Thank you Primo."

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion when Giotto looked seriously at him.

"Don't call me like that. It's too formal." The blonde frowned. "Call me something less official, we are relatives after all."

'_Don't say me, he want to be called 'Grandpa'?! Reborn will kill me if he hears about this familiarity with the first Vongola Boss!'_

"U-um… Giotto-san?" tried Tsuna.

Giotto thought a little. He wanted his little descendant feel a little more freely with him. He didn't really mind if he called him a grandpa (thought it would feel a little weird, especially when he wasn't even called 'father' yet), but probably he shouldn't hurry with it. They met only yesterday after all, and not to mention he was somewhat 170-years older than him. Giotto nodded with satisfaction.

The brunet let out a relieved sigh and smiled at his ancestor.

"Then, just call me Tsuna, Pri-Giotto-san."

"Alright, Tsuna." Giotto's eyes brightened.

Tsuna thoughtfully bit at his tuna sandwich, not noticing the glances that Giotto was throwing at him.

"Sooo, Tsuna." Giotto hummed, looking nervous. "I know that you aren't supposed to say anything about the future…" he trailed off. "But I wanted to ask…"

The brunet confusedly watched as Primo struggled with himself, thinking what his ancestor wanted to ask him.

"If Vongola reminded the same as I built it?" Giotto finally said, looking at the eyes of his descendant.

"Because I know, that it is the Mafia we are talking about, and I know that I'm not immortal and I can't watch over my Famiglia after my death. I will have no influence on the next Generations, and it worries me that the Vongola will become something absolutely different, from what I built it for."

Tsuna could recognize the slightest fear in Primo's voice when he talked about how his family can change. He understood this fear, as he himself felt it every time, when Yamamoto take a hold of his sword, or Onii-san steps into the fight, or when Gokudera-kun and Chrome have that fierce looks on their faces, or when little Lambo and I-pin mention their so-called hitmen professions, and even when Mukuro and Hibari got injured in their fights…

The brunet swallowed his now plainly tasting sandwich with difficulty.

"Giotto-san, no matter what will or already happened, I will make sure that the Vongola will follow its original path."

Words was said loud and strong and as the Vongola Primo stared at those clear, warm and honest brown eyes, he couldn't make himself not to believe in his descendant's promise.

Meanwhile Tsuna was having an inner heart attack.

'_Where did that came from?! I just wanted to say that the Vongola is alright, but my mouth moved on its own accord! It's probably Reborn's doings!'_ inner-Tsuna was rolling on the ground in anguish. His tutor completely messed up his mind!

"I believe in you, Decimo, thank you."

Those softly spoken words calmed Tsuna a little and he blushed at Giotto's smile.

"By the way Giotto-san, what about the Vongola Trial?" asked the brunet.

"The Trial?"

"Yes, to approve the next Boss, that way you have influence on the choice, don't you?"

Giotto blinked. He never thought before about making a Trial to approve the next Vongola Boss.

"To approve, you say… And how am I involved? It's quite impossible to me to approve next Bosses beside the _Secondo_, if I'm dead." The blonde asked confused.

"But aren't the Vongola Rings contain your wills?.." now Tsuna was confused. Didn't Primo himself, made the Trial to approve the Bosses?

"Our wills?-" Giotto was interrupted by a laugh.

"_Oh, you are so kind_- Ah! Here you are!" Sepira appeared next to them, looking quite satisfied and happy with her store-trip.

"I found so many nice clothes for you Decimo!" she smiled at the pale Tsuna. "And this handsome young man helped me with my bags." She winked at Giotto, who confusedly looked at her.

"No worries _la mia Segnora_, but may I note, that Japanese language is rare here, and to meet someone who talks it is quite unusual." Next to Sepira appeared man with red hair that was peeking from under his hat, and he was wearing beige trousers, white shirt and jacket.

"Cozarto?!" Giotto abruptly stood up.

"Giotto?!" red-haired brightened at the sight of the blonde man, and letting go of the bags went to hug his best friend.

Sepira rolled her eyes a little. They were _**slow**_.

"So _**this**_ is your companion, _Donna_ _Sepira_?" Cozarto let go of Giotto and raised an eyebrow at the woman who just smiled and shrugged.

Both men shook their heads at her and laughed.

Cozarto felt intense stare on him and turned to look at another person at the table.

"And who is this?"

Giotto choked at his laugh. He totally forgot about his descendant! Cozarto wouldn't be fooled by a simple hat and he could assume things like G did, and he-

"Giotto."

Said man and his little counterpart winced at the tone of the Simon Primo's voice.

Accusing red eyes stared at the blonde.

Oh, Giotto was _**so**_ dead.

* * *

**Omake****: Lampo's unluckiness.**

The almighty Lightning Guardian yawned sleepily as he dragged himself to his room. The coffee he drunk, didn't help him even a little bit, and the sleepiness took over him with every step he made. He was currently passing the same guest rooms, where situated their new residents, that Primo's boy and Chiavarone's kid. Their rooms were in front of each other, what explained Dino's quick reaction on Tsuna's girly shriek (_**not**_ his, because Lampo-sama _**did not**_ shriek like a girl). He yawned one more time, reaching the far end of the corridor, where the stairs were leading to the next floor and from there to the west wing, where were his, Knuckle's, Asari's and G's rooms.

Lampo groaned. He was really, really sleepy, and he did _**not **_want to move any more.

With a huff he stomped to the closest room (which were in the farthest part of the guest's wing) and entered it without hesitation, completely forgetting about Giotto's warnings about not sleeping anywhere he want. But he didn't forget about his previous experience. He checked the bedroom for the signs of any inhabitance and finding none, happily jumped into the bed, already half asleep.

"_**Herbivore. **_This is_** my **_room_**."**_

Lampo's eyes snapped open.

At the doors stood the mini-demon himself.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And Lampo was never found again.

* * *

;D

**A/N: I thought up a new game for myself ;3 ****It's called **'Look at the numbers of a car to know your new ultimate crack pairing!'

**Yeah long name, but god, it's fun. xD**

**Okay, so for example, the number of a car is **A 969 KOR **and** **you associate numbers with the characters from KHR (or letter), so it will look like this:**

**A - Adelheid (or Aria) ; 96 - Chrome ; 69 - Mukuro ; K - Kikiyo (or Ken/Kaoru/Koyo etc.) ; O - Oregano (nobody else ;() ; R - Rasiel (or Reborn/Romeo/Romario/Rauji and etc.)**

**For letters you use character's first name's letter, if they don't have a number. Because there may be many different characters on one letter, it's quite funny to choose! ;D**

**So the following ultimate crack pairings are:**

**Adelheid96**

**69Kikiyo**

**OreganoRasiel**

**And now you have new pairings to ship!**

**(and Lol, almost every car number in my city starts with 'A', Adelheid you are now my favourite pairing toy, besides Tsuna ;3 Or maybe I should choose Aria?..)**

**R&R?**


	6. Part I: Chapter 5: or where Bosses

**A/N: **_Marceline... is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?... _**I just watched it today after I saw some amazing art. Sad ;(**

**A little ramble: You read last chapter? Read? Good. ****WHAT THE HELL AMANO?! And that's ALL. Like just THE END of this ARC? ... I'm dissappointed. ;( I thought the ending will be better, but alas Amano run out of drugs. I hope that at least next arc will be amazing (and somehow I hope for an arc where for the first time not Tsuna will save everyone, but everyone else will save Tsuna ;D Like eneimes unite to save Decimo ;D It will be so fun.) And by the way, lol, Arcobaleno will grow up through time? It's like Reborn will be 12 when Tsuna will be 25? xD I just can see that. Especially puberty. **

**Sorry for late chapter. I had exams. Yeah. that sucks. ;T**

**Beta:** Soul of the World

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Sepira's alienness. (seriously Amano. NOT-human beigns? WTF?)**

* * *

**Chapter** **5**

_(or where Bosses are crybabies and clumsiness and wake up calls are deadly)_

* * *

"Cozart, please-"

Sob.

"Just listen to me-"

Sniff.

"I swear it's not what you are thinking!"

A raised eyebrow.

"Just please _**stop**_ crying!"

An accusing glare from teary red eyes.

"And _**don't**_ look at me like that!"

Tsuna stared and stared and stared. It was just hard to comprehend to him that the Simon Primo was sitting in front of him and bawling his eyes out like a little kid. Sepira, who sat next to the brunet wasn't affected at all by the display of such unprofessionalism from her fellow Mafia Bosses. She continued to sip from her cup of tea and looked as Giotto tried to talk to Cozart, who was miserably hunched over the table.

"Y-you d-d-didn't even l-l-let us m-meet t-that g-girl."

"Cozart-"

"A-a-and y-you were h-hiding y-y-y-y-your _**s-son**_ all t-this t-time?!"

"Listen to m-"

"H-how o-old is h-h-he? N-nine? Eight?"

Will everybody stop confusing his age?! Tsuna was sure he didn't look like an eight-year-old!

"He is not nine, he is fourteen." Giotto said with irritation. He hoped this information will stop Cozart's assumptions and finally the man will see how absurd all of them were!

The red-headed Simon Boss gaped at Giotto in utmost horror.

"Y-y-y-you!" He pointed a finger at confused blonde. "_**You left your son for fourteen years?!**_"

Gitto groaned and even Sepira couldn't stop herself from facepalming.

"_Il mio bambino misero!*"_ Cozart leaped to Tsuna and grabbed him in a bear hug. "I n-never thought that my best friend is s-such a _bastardo insensibile*_! Don't worry _il mio bambino*_! _Suo zio Cozart*_ will take care of you! And he will show _suo bastardo di padre*_! You won't need to suffer his indifference anymore!"

Tsuna heard something crack. He hoped it was the chair he was sitting on and not his ribs. But it was hard to tell, while he was slowly losing his consciousness in the suffocating hug of the Simon Primo.

"_Caro Dio*!_ Let him go Cozart! You are strangling the boy!" Giotto finally snapped and snatched the blue-faced brunet from his friend. "He is not my son and stop screaming, you are making a scene!"

That was true. People around them were looking and whispering, some even pointing at the kid over who the two Mafia Bosses were fighting. Sepira threw a stern look at the citizens, who immediately scrambled on their ways to evade the wrath of the woman from the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

Giotto patted and checked Tsuna over, glancing at Cozart who froze with a stupefied expression.

"H-he is… not… your son?"

"No, he is not."

Cozart slowly sat back on his chair, looking at how Giotto fussed over the brunet.

"I-I'm okay G-giotto-san." Tsuna said awkwardly and Giotto finally let him sit back on his place, while Sepira giggled at their act.

"You sure attract a lot of attention to yourself Decimo." Sepira smirked at Tsuna.

"Yeah, mostly unwanted…" the brunet muttered.

"_Decimo?_ " repeated Cozart, looking at trio in front of him. Giotto glanced at Tsuna, who with a defeated sigh slumped on his chair and then at Sepira, who looked thoughtfully at Cozart and smiled.

"He is _**your**_ best friend, _Don Vongola_."

With these permissions, Giotto told Cozart their story. When he finished, Cozart was left sitting with a calculative expression on his face.

"It's strange." The red-haired man declared after few moments of thinking.

"What exactly? The fact that time-traveling is possible? Or the fact that Don Vongola finally will find or found himself a woman?" Sepira snickered.

"Decimo."

"What's wrong with Tsuna?" Giotto narrowed his eyes at Cozart.

"No, with him everything is alright…" Cozart stared at the brunet. "It's his resemblance to you, what amazes me." The red-eyed man smiled at Tsuna. "I can't believe that Giotto's girlish looks was inherited by you _bambino*_. Poor thing you are, _Decimo_."

"Hey!" Giotto and Tsuna screamed simultaneously, while Sepira and Cozart started laughing.

"Well, I'm happy that at least you will stop thinking that he is my son." Huffed Giotto.

"Yeah-yeah, my bad… He is your _**great-great-great-grandson**_ after all, _**Il Nonno Giotto**_*."

"I hate you Cozart."

Tsuna sighed at the adults, who continued to laugh and bicker. Was it him or the famous Primos were acting childish? He was just happy that Reborn wasn't here. Somehow his intuition was telling him that the greatest hitman in the world wouldn't tolerate such an act from them. He shuddered at the mental images in his head.

"As always, the most interesting stuff happens with you Giotto. Who can brag that they have met their descendant from the future?"

"Well, actually nobody. I don't want people to think that I'm crazy…"

"So seeing the future is now crazy, _**Don Vongola?"**_

"N-no! I d-d-didn't meant it like t-that _Signora Sepira!_"

But Tsuna couldn't help but smile. He always believed that Giotto and Cozart were best friends, and seeing them acting like that make him think about himself and Enma-kun. Enma-kun would be so happy, if he saw Cozart like now with wide happy smile on his face.

"Who is this 'Enma'?"Cozart's face appeared in the brunet's line of view.

Crap, Tsuna was thinking aloud again.

"E-erm… i-it's…" he stuttered, thinking of what to say.

"By the way, _Don Simon_, I forgot to ask what were you doing here in this town all alone?" Sepira suddenly asked very loud.

"Oh, I was visiting Paolo*!"

Thank god, the Simon Primo was easily distracted! Tsuna mentally thanked Sepira-san for help.

"How is he?" Giotto brightened at the name.

"He is good. His elder fell in love and now is dating this girl. Paolo is already thinking about a wedding. He is wondering if you were buried under that paperwork, you hadn't visited him for awhile!"

"Yeah, you know G, he is too worried about this paper routine…"

Sepira and Tsuna exchanged smiles behind the backs of happily chatting friends. Tsuna was glad that everything was working out well for him so far. Giotto-san and others believed him, and Shoichi-kun with Grandpa Talbot and Verde will definitely find the way to get them back, and if nobody else will suddenly pop out to demand answers about the kids looking like people from this time, he has nothing to fear about, and days in the past will go smooth, until they return…

"Ermm… Giotto, is that smoke coming from your mansion?.."

Tsuna turned his head so fast that he was sure that something definitely crackled.

Behind the city's border, on the hill where the Vongola Mansion situated, there was a black smoke rising over the forest.

Both Giotto and Tsuna were sure that their prickling intuitions weren't predicting anything good.

* * *

When they finally reached the territory of the Mansion, loaded with bags ("What? I paid for them! And they are clothes for our future guests! We won't just leave them!"), they stopped abruptly at the chaos in front of them. Servants and guards were frantically running around with buckets of water, unsuccessfully trying to put out little fires at the courtyard that suspiciously looked too red for Giotto's liking.

"What is going on?!" 'hiiiieeee'-ed Tsuna, panicking.

"It's all your fault." the cold voice behind him said, making the brunet jump. He whirled around, facing his Cloud Guardian who was looking boringly at him from under his fringe.

"How is it _**my**_ fault?!" for a second Tsuna forgot with whom he was talking, but when Hibari glared he quickly clamped his mouth shut.

Suddenly somewhere in the backyard echoed an explosion. Servants run screaming, as the flames burst into the sky and Giotto swore he saw purple and orange streaks in it.

"What happened, Hibari-san?!" Tsuna looked at the raven-haired teen, who nonchalantly watched as Giotto, Cozart and Sepira ran to the source of the flames on the backyard.

The head of Disciplinary Committee snorted at the question.

"The Irritating herbivore and his clone decided to have a spar." Was his short answer.

'_Oh no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!'_ chanted inner-Tsuna while banging his head on the imaginary wall. _'Don't tell me that when Luigi-san and Dino-san started to spar, Knuckle-san joined them and it resulted a chaos, on which came G-san who snapped and that resulted Alaude-san's arrival and an all-out fight!'_

An explosion of the Cloud, Storm, Sun and Sky flames erupted into the sky, and Tsuna fell on his knees in defeat.

'_But, wait, where is Asari-san?'_

"Ah-ha-ha! You are so lively today guys!" the mentioned Rain Guardian ran out of the Mansion with the unconscious Lampo on his shoulder.

Yeah, he should have guessed.

Tsuna groaned and ran at the backyard where he could hear the clear voice of the pissed off Vongola Primo.

"_**Zero Point Breakthrough."**_

* * *

G groaned and people around the table echoed him.

After they thawed, Primo made them clean up all the mess they caused during their 'spar' and to make it worse, he gave the week off to their stuff as an apology, and they were cleaning _**all**_ by themselves. Even Luigi, Dino and Lampo, who were more of victims in this situation, weren't spared. It took them all day and night to finish backyard and even after that they were forced to get up early to finish everything else.

'_And the only who escaped Primo's wrath is that stupid Alaude and his creepy kid.'_ G glared at the mentioned Guardian and mentally cursed the raven-haired teen, whenever he was. _'Seriously, he is like a bloodthirsty ghost that appears whenever he wants to fight and then disappear.'_

It was dinner time and all the workers were starving. Lampo's stomach was making such a cacophony of sounds, that it made sitting next to him Cozart cringe a little. G still wondered why the heck the red-headed Simon Boss stayed in their Mansion. He cursed Giotto for allowing Cozart to stay. He had enough things to worry about without this guy.

Knuckle and Asari, who looked a little more cheerfully than their fellow Guardians, returned from the kitchen with the food that the chef served them. Even Giotto wasn't suicide enough to let go of their dearest chef. And G was glad, because he wasn't sure if he will survive another culinary masterpiece from Knuckle, Lampo or -**shudder**- Daemon. But that was a story for another time.

After them, entered Sepira and the kid (who G still refused to call Decimo or even by his name). The Giglio Nero Boss was clearly enjoying their misery, while the kid sympathetically winced at their tired faces.

"How was your clean up?" Sepira asked while putting a chicken on the brunet's plate. She was sure that he looked so fragile, because of lack of nutrients. Tsuna have no courage to tell her that his mother was probably the best cook in Japan (if not in the world), with ability to produce food for thirty people in a minutes. So he just silently watched as a little mountain of food appeared on his plate.

"It was so refreshing! We should do more activities like this together!" everybody cringed at Knuckle's overenthusiastic voice.

"Nooooo- please no mooooreee…" Lampo moaned with dramatic voice. "Ore-sama won't be able to bear it! How you can make Ore-sama do a servant's job?!"

"Shut up brat! You weren't the only one who was working!" G snarled.

"Don't compare me with yourself."

"Em… where is _Signore_ Giotto?" Dino lifted his head to look around the table, noticing the absence of the head of the Vongola Famiglia.

The Guardians (yes, even Alaude) and Cozart stiffened at the question and simultaneously look at the clock on the wall.

"NOT ME!"

Tsuna and Dino fell from their chairs at the outburst that came from them. Luigi and Sepira looked at bickering people, bewildered, as they don't understood what was happening too.

"I was the one who did it last time! I still have a bruise-"

"Ha-ha-ha, sorry guys I did it 3 times straight last month-"

"I'm the guest so it's obvious that it won't be me-"

"Lampo was the last to the extreme."

"NO! I wasn't! It was Alaude!"

"Alaude already left, so the one who was before him, automatically becomes last and it was you Lampo."

"B-b-b-but-" The Green-haired Guardian paled.

"No buts Lampo." Knuckle furrowed his brow. "You were last, so accept your fate now, son!"

"This drama was absolutely unnecessary!"

Dino sat back on his chair after helping Tsuna up, looking as men continued their argument.

"Erm… Care to explain?.."

G looked at two confused boys and on his face appeared smirk that _**almost**_ could rival with Daemon's.

"Well, I think Lampo won't need to do it-"

"REALLY?!"

"-alone. Take them with you." And with that G kicked them out from the dining room.

"What was all _**that**_ about?" finally asked Luigi. He and Sepira were confusedly looking at happy faces of the people around the table.

"You will see." G smiled. Correction. _**Evilly smirked.**_

Luigi and Sepira exchanged worried glances.

Meanwhile Lampo, who stood behind the doors was muttering curses in Italian under his nose, directed to his fellow Guardians.

"_Stupidos…Bastardos…"*_

"Don't want to interrupt." Dino coughed awkwardly. "But… what just happened?"

"What happened?" snapped Lampo and turned to stare at the blonde. "Oh, nothing – we just going to experience _**pain**_ and that's all!"

"And how is it connected with Giotto-san?" Tsuna couldn't understand what made Lampo so worried, that the male was practically pulling his hair out.

"Oh, it has everything to do with Giotto…" Lampo crossed his arms and with solemn expression started walking down the corridor. Dino and Tsuna hurried after him, now completely lost because of the Lightning Guardian's mood swings.

"Maybe you will explain us?" Dino was practically jogging after the surprisingly fast green-haired male.

Lampo sighed, stopped and with unusual seriousness looked at them.

"Usually, Giotto is the first person to get up in the Mansion, besides servants and sometimes G." he began walking again. "But sometimes there are days, when…he prefers to stay in bed."

"And?" Tsuna furrowed his brow. He still didn't get it.

"In this day it is quite _**hard**_ to wake him up." Lampo significantly paled at word 'hard'. "Last time I tried to do it, he kicked me out through the window."

"W-well that's not so bad." Tsuna remembered Reborn's usual punishments for accidently waking up the hitman.

"It was because I only called out his name." Lampo grimaced. "When it was Knuckle, Giotto froze him with his technique. Asari was nearly strangled by a sleepy Giotto, who thought he was a pretty girl in a dress. G, Giotto beat up screaming something about 'octopus invasion'. Daemon was nearly sliced on pieces, because Giotto thought he was a melon. And when Alaude finally woke him up, Giotto beat him and tied him up in a broom closet with a rabid servant who was in love with him."

"Wow." Dino blinked. "Never thought that the Vongola Primo was so violent."

"He is violent only when he didn't have enough sleep."

"Let me guess: it happens every time you get on his nerves like yesterday?"

Lampo's quietness was his answer. Dino sighed, but somehow he could understand the Vongola Primo.

"A-and what are w-we going to do n-now?" Tsuna asked, terrified. He didn't want his ancestor to attack him in his sleepy daze!

"I don't know!" Lampo wailed, tearing up. But then suddenly an idea struck him and he looked at Tsuna. "You are his descendant! You probably have the same problems as him!"

"I do not!"

"Well, actually it is difficult to wake you up in the mornings." Dino mused. "I remember Maman telling that she had quite a hard time waking you up before Reborn came."

"And what did this Reborn-guy do to wake you up?" Lampo asked with hope evident in his voice.

"Well…" Tsuna hesitantly chewed at his lip.

* * *

Giotto was sleeping soundly in his big king-sized bed, not even aware of three shadows that crept into his dark room.

"A-are you sure t-that we n-need to do it?" whispered one.

"I agree, when he will wake up-" second nodded in agreement.

"Shush!" hissed third.

The three shadows hang over Giotto's face.

"Are you ready?" asked the third.

"No!" shook their heads others, but they were ignored.

"One. Two. Three. Clear!"

**-BBBBBZZZZZZ-**

"_**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

"It worked! It worked!" gleefully screamed Lampo, disabling his Lightning Flames.

Tsuna and Dino horrified, looked as the singed and slightly smoking Vongola Primo entered his Hyper Dying Will Mode and turned to his Lightning Guardian.

"_**Laaaaampooo…"**_

* * *

"What was that?!" yelped Luigi when the Mansion shook and an agonized scream echoed somewhere.

"Wow, Lampo did it from his first try!" Asari laughed.

"Huh, so those three brats were useful." G snorted next to him.

"I probably should visit Lampo later." Sighed Knuckle, but then brightened. "And congratulate him! He found an extreme way to wake Giotto up!"

"They are a strange bunch, aren't they?" Sepira shook her head with a little smile.

"Yes." Cozart next to her laughed. "Yes, they are."

* * *

"_I can't believe that Lampo used his Lightning Flames on me."_ Huffed Giotto, while signing up another stupid document. He was sitting in his office and doing paperwork, after dealing with his Lightning Guardian.

"_I can't believe that it was your kid's idea."_ G was standing in front of his desk and laughing.

"_It wasn't Tsuna's idea!"_ Giotto grumbled. _"He told me it was his tutor who wakes him up with such an inhuman method! My poor descendant is a victim here too."_

"_But it was he who told Lampo about it. And how did he call it? The 'Vongola's Traditional Wake up Call'?"_ mused Cozart, who was in the office too, lying on the sofa across the table.

"_I wouldn't mind making it a tradition, it sure is very useful."_ G snickered. _"Giotto is up and more energized than ever."_

"_Shut up G."_ Giotto scowled at his two friends who continued to laugh at him.

"_I wonder what kind of a person is Tsuna's tutor. He looked so scared when he talked about him." _The Vongola Primo worriedly frowned. Was this tutor too violent toward the brunet? If so, who in their right mind will assign such a person to tutor his descendant?!

"_Stop worrying about the kid, it's his own business." _G rolled his eyes at Giotto, who had a mortified expression on his face.

"_G, Cozart, my poor descendant is bullied by his tutor! I just can feel it! My intuition is telling me this!"_

"_Aw, calm down Giotto, I'm sure that __**bambino**__ can take care of himself. And besides it's __**his**__ tutor, surely it's just a teacher-student thing." _Cozart smiled, but it didn't calm down the blonde.

"_My poor, poor descendant…"_ he sobbed.

"_Okay, I'm out of here."_ G scowled and headed to the door. _"Cozart watch him, he need to finish these papers today, and don't help him."_

"_You entrust __**me**__ watching Giotto?"_

"_Be useful for __**once**__."_

The door closed behind the red-haired male, leaving two friends in the office alone.

Giotto sighed and turned back to his work, while Cozart played with a ring on his finger and looked off into space.

"_Giotto." _The red-haired male turned to look at his friend. _"Doesn't it worry you that your successor is this __**bambino**__?"_

Giotto sighed. Cozart can look right through him better than G ever could.

"_Nono had chosen Decimo."_ Giotto scanned paper in front of him and signed it.

"_You think it is a right choice?"_

"_No I don't."_ Giotto looked at Cozart. _"I don't and never will want a child to get mingled in this Mafia Business."_

"_I don't know if Decimo is strong enough to lead the Famiglia and if he will be able to keep it safe. I don't know if there were any other candidates for the Decimo's place, so this child would escape a fate that doesn't suit him. I don't know the circumstances in which Nono made this choice. I don't know many things concerning the future Cozart."_ Giotto put a paper he was holding on the table.

"_But…"_

_**-"Giotto-san, no matter what will or already happened, I will make sure that the Vongola will follow its original path."-**_

"_But I believe in Decimo."_

Cozart looked at the gentle smile on Giotto's face and sighed.

"_Well, considering the fact that he looks so much like you, he probably can match you in fight."_

"_Who knows?" _Giotto laughed.

"_By the way."_ Cozart stood up from the sofa and took a little calendar from Giotto's table. _"__**This**__ day is coming closer."_

Giotto groaned.

"_I forgot about it!"_

"_Don't worry, you will think of something."_ The red-haired male patted his friend's shoulder.

Giotto hoped he will.

* * *

**Omake: Or more like a long flashback**

When Sepira, Giotto and Tsuna left, Asari left too, saying that he thought he heard Lampo's scream and that he needed to check it. Luigi who was ecstatic with an idea to get to know his descendant better, suggested them to have a walk, but Knuckle banned this idea and suggested a spar.

"What way is better to get to know each other than through your fists?" He stated enthusiastically and dragged both Chiavarones into the one of the training areas at the backyard of the mansion. And now Dino and Luigi stood in front of each other with Knuckle as their referee.

"Well, I don't really mind it." Luigi smiled and brought out his weapon.

Dino looked at _bola*_ in the raven-haired man's hands with awed expression, that then changed into the mortified one. Why the hell he is going to fight with the greatest Chiavarone Boss?!

"Maybe we…" he tried to reason the two men, but Knuckle interrupted him.

"Show your ancestor that you are worthy to be the Decimo of the Chiavarone Famiglia!"

"I'm expecting you to be strong enough." Luigi smiled at him.

They were thinking he was weak? Dino slightly narrowed his eyes and brought out his whip.

"Let's start."

"One, two, three, GO!" Knuckle shouted, and Luigi and Dino rushed towards each other with their weapons ready…

…Only to Dino to trip on nothing and crash into Luigi, who slipped and they both tumbled towards Knuckle.

Well, let me explain to you something. As in this time there are no Dino's subordinates around, his subconsciousness automatically choose another person that he need to protect, who was Tsuna (because let's face it – Hibari _**doesn't**_ need Dino's protection). It explained his ability to fight Knuckle in Tsuna's room before. And as Tsuna was nowhere around him right now, Dino's clumsiness caused him to be his old-useless-self.

Kyoya of course noticed it, and was now entertaining himself with the show of an idiot trio from his place on the roof of the Mansion. He looked as the loud-herbivore #2* started to pump his fists.

"OOOOH! So it's a fight now! Let's start!"

The raven-haired teen nonchalantly watched as they started to slowly destroy the training area (the loud herbivore #2 with his fists and clumsy herbivores with their deadly clumsiness) and yawned as another person stormed into the area.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"G! YOU DECIDED TO JOIN US!"

Hibari from his spot glared down at the loud herbivores, but was satisfied when the red-headed herbivore released his Storm Flames and started beat up the loud herbivore #2, who started emitting Sun Flames. He stood up, ready to leave. It was getting to crowded and noisy in his opinion and smoke from the burned earth was irritating him. The fight wasn't amusing anymore and the screaming herbivores in the Mansion was getting on his nerves too…

"_**I'll arrest all of you for destroying the property of the Mansion."**_

However… Hibari sadistically grinned.

If only the little animal and his not-so-herbivores ancestor and that woman didn't came, he would have had enjoyed his fight with the carnivore* a little longer.

But even he understood, somewhere on the level of his fighting instincts, that facing the little animal's ancestor wasn't very wise.

* * *

references

_**Il mio bambino misero***_- (ita.) My poor child

_**bastardo insensibile***_ - (ita.) insensitive bastard

_**il mio bambino***_ - (ita.) My child

_**Suo zio Cozart***_ - (ita.) Your Uncle Cozart

_**suo bastardo di padre***_ - (ita.) your bastard father

_**Caro Dio***_ - (ita.) Dear God

_**bambino***_ - (ita.) kid/ child/ boy

_**Il Nonno Giotto**_***** - (ita.) Grandpa Giotto

**Paolo*** - it is a man because of whom Giotto and Cozart met. Both of them 'accidently' left their money for his family. Well you can look in RebornWiki for this info.

_**Stupidos…Bastardos…***_ - Here it is kind of obvious xD

**bola*** - Bolas (from Spanish bola, "ball", also known as boleadoras, or Inca ayllo) are a throwing weapon superficially similar to the _surujin_, made of weights on the ends of interconnected cords, designed to capture animals by entangling their legs. (Wiki) – I tried to find a weapon similar to whip and stumbled on this one. ;D I know it sounds lame, but somehow it made sense for me as a right choice for Luigi. O_o

**the loud-herbivore #2* -** can you guess who is the loud-herbivore #1? xD

**the carnivore*** - because I'm more than sure that Hibari will acknowledge him.


	7. Part I: Chapter 6: or where people

**A/N: So... we are back to the Daily Arc, Amano? ...And Tsuna will confess to Kyoko. And feelings probably will be mutual. If so, my inner YaoiFangirl will commit suicide. But, OMG, Tsuna's boxers came back! Yay~ **

**I wanted to Thank all people who added this fic to their favs and follows since last chapter: _asuka5271, Kuyomi-Chan-Is-Dead, Saki-nee, LightFragnance, ShyCharm, Xxferessa-TanXx, RahzelKane, Skilvh and Shilvh_. And Special Thanks to people who reviewed:_ XSkyeStarlX, Sylvie-san, Saki-nee, Xxferessa-TanXx_! **

**And to the guest reviewer _Celine99_: I understand that it is really uncomfortable to read fics where there are a lot of mistakes. I and my beta are doing our best on this fic, but we are still humans too ;D I apologize and wanted to thank you for your review and I'm still happy that you liked it, despite all mistakes. **

**WARNINGS:** Lame craziness, and any found mistakes are on my conscience!

**Beta: **Soul of the World (**My dearest Beta liked this chapter very much, I hope all of you will like it too!)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsuna's collection of boxers! (though I won't mind to own those one with black hearts)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_(or where people are embarrassed, crazy and ask questions)_

* * *

Tsuna opened a door and peeked into a room, but was met with silence.

"Not here too…" he sighed and closed the door, moving to the next room.

What he was doing you ask? Well, the brunet was trying to find his Cloud Guardian. Why? Because he was worried about Hibari-san.

It was their fourth day in the past and Tsuna hadn't seen him since he spoke with the teen at the courtyard. He knew that Hibari-san didn't left the mansion, since Dino-san told the prefect that they are waiting a call from Shoichi-kun and that the contact is possible only through Tsuna's ring. Tsuna was sure that Hibari-san wasn't very happy with the news, if Dino-san's face was any evidence of his answer.

Usually the brunet wasn't very worried about his most violent and independent _friend _(he still wasn't sure if it was appropriate to call Hibari-san like that. They were more like… business partners?) but something was nagging at him to go and check the head of committee. And he couldn't sit still because of that, even Giotto-san and Cozart-san noticed it. He was with the two men, when this feeling started to tag at his nerves.

**-Flashback-**

"What's wrong _bambino_?" Cozart raised an eyebrow at the fidgeting brunet from behind his cup of tea.

"Oh? I-it's nothing."

They were sitting at the table at the newly renovated backyard (in the record time!) under the shadow of an umbrella and looking as Dino, Asari and Sepira were racing on the horses to the line of the forest. Knuckle who served them tea (with the help of chef of course) was sitting not far away from them, playing chess with Luigi. Everything was peaceful and pleasant (not counting Lampo's moans of pain somewhere in the medical wing), but the brunet couldn't sit still on his place.

"So." Cozart turned to Giotto. "A gun? A sword?"

The blonde man raised an eyebrow and Cozart laughed. "True-true, I see what you mean. Oh-oh! I know – a painting!"

"A painting? To make the previous one I experienced hell, so no, thank you very much." Giotto rolled his eyes with a sigh and turned to look at his descendant who was staring off into space. "Are you okay Tsuna?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm okay." Tsuna awkwardly laughed, embarrassed that he was caught daydreaming. He just couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about Hibari-san and to say the truth he was a little worried about the teen.

"It looks like there is something in your mind." The blonde carefully asked.

"Just… wondering where Hibari-san is."

"Ah, your Cloud Guardian? I hadn't seen him since yesterday." Cozart hummed thoughtfully.

"Hibari Kyoya is a very peculiar person." Mused Giotto. "He reminds me of Alaude when he was younger… Though Alaude wasn't that obsessed with fighting…"

"Yeah, more like he was obsessed with an idea to arrest you." the red-haired male snickered. "So back to our topic: say _bambino_ isn't my suggestion with the painting awesome?"

"Er… Why don't make a photo? It takes less time…" absentmindedly said Tsuna, not paying attention to what they were talking about.

"A photo?" muttered Cozart.

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna lifted his head to look at his ancestor. "Maybe you will go and look for your Cloud Guardian, if you are so worried?" Giotto smiled at him and the brunet nodded.

"I think I'll do it, thank you." They watched as Tsuna went to the mansion.

"So, what do you think Giotto? A photo?"

Giotto pondered a little about it. "It sounds like a good idea... Well at least it's better than painting… Oh! And we can ask Talbot to borrow his new prototype… He wanted to…"

Tsuna didn't hear them anymore, as he started his search for his problematic Guardian, starting from the guest wing…

**-End Flashback-**

And now the brunet was without a clue where his Cloud Guardian is or where he is himself.

'_I knew I shouldn't go alone. I got lost.'_ thought Tsuna gloomily while wandering around in a little library that he found. _'I probably should have turned back after that storage room filled with cakes…'_

He exited the library through another door and entered a long corridor filled with paintings and portraits. He could see different portraits of Giotto-san and his Guardians, and others contained the blonde Boss with different people. Tsuna's eyes landed on the painting of Giotto with his Guardians. They were drawn sitting or standing in different positions in a room that looked like an office.* Tsuna wondered if the room was standing after the painting was finished, because there were Alaude-san, Daemon and G-san in the room. Poor artist, Tsuna grimaced a little.

He moved farther down the corridor, when his eyes caught another painting not too far from him.

There was Giotto with a young man, probably no older than seventeen. The young man had narrowed green eyes and black hair that was wildly standing on his head and longer strands were tied in a short ponytail. Both men were dressed in suits and slightly smiling. Tsuna could see that Giotto was standing with a hand on the young man's shoulder. He marveled at how lively they were drawn, he practically feel the blazing stare from the young man on the portrait. And he seems familiar...

"What are you doing here?"

"HIIIEEEEEE!" jumped Tsuna and whirled around, only to face an irritated G.

"Stop this horrible sound." the red-haired man hissed.

"S-sorry…"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"E-em… I got a little lost." Tsuna said awkwardly while rubbing his head.

G huffed. "No wonder."

"And what a-are you doing here G-san?" curiously asked the brunet, noticing a letter in the hands of Guardian.

"It's not your business." G snarled and glared a little at the boy. "You should go back to Giotto, and if you are not stupid enough, you will notice the stairs in the end of the corridor that will take you down."

Tsuna faintly smiled, recognizing the slightest concern in G's actions.

"A-actually I was searching for my friend… Have you seen Hibari-san?"

"That creep?" G raised an eyebrow. "No I haven't. Why are you searching for him?"

"I'm a little worried, I haven't seen him for a day and he didn't eat with us… I just wanted to check if everything is okay."

G blinked. He was slightly confused. When he first saw an interaction between those two, he was more than sure that they weren't friends. He had wondered why the heck the so-called Decimo had chosen such an antisocial freak with no single bone of concern for others as his Guardian. But it looks like the kid _**does**_ consider that guy as his Guardian…. And a friend.

"Nothing can happen with him in the mansion. We have the best security after all." He grumbled. "I'm more worried about the birds though…"

"Birds?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side in a question.

"Well… errr…" G embarrassedly scratched his chin. "It looks like all our post pigeons disappeared." He looked at the letter in his hands. "Now I need to use a telegraph…"

"How could all of them disappear?"

"Do I look like I know?!" snapped G. "Now go and don't be stupid and get lost again." Were his last words, before he stormed away.

Tsuna laughed awkwardly and went at the direction pointed by the Storm Guardian.

'_But I wonder how all pigeons could disappear? I thought they knew how to fly back home… Wait…'_ Tsuna halted in front of the stairs. _'Birds… Fly… Sky… Roof! That's it!'_

It took Tsuna another fifteen minutes to find an exit to the rooftop of the mansion and when he finally climbed up, he sweatdropped at the scene that awaited him.

"What are you doing here herbivore?" the icy-grey eyes narrowed at him.

"I-i-i-i…" Tsuna couldn't help it, his right eye started to twitch. "Hibari-san… why there are pigeons here?"

"They just stayed here." Kyoya deadpanned and waved off one of the annoying flying animals.

Tsuna facepalmed. At least they weren't singing the Namimori's school anthem. The brunet carefully sidestepped the birds sitting around, getting closer to the raven-haired teen, who continued to lie on the roof and look at the sky. Tsuna could faintly hear screams of the Primo's Sun Guardian and sounds of neighing and hoofs.

"What do you need herbivore?" Hibari yawned.

"I-i… just w-wanted to check if Hibari-san is okay?-" Tsuna didn't even managed to finish his sentence when Kyoya's glare zoomed at him, freezing the brunet.

"Hiiiieeee!- I'm sorry Hibari-san! I didn't mean-"

But the raven-haired teen was already standing with blazing eyes and tonfas in his hands, with his jacket flying behind him. Pigeons that hurriedly took off from the roof added to the picture, as feathers flew around the angry prefect.

"_**I'll bite you to death**_."

Tsuna thought he heard a frustration in Hibari-san's voice. Could it be… that Hibari-san was embarrassed?...

But it couldn't be. It is Hibari Kyoya after all.

* * *

"Hey, where is Tsuna?" Dino sat on the place previously occupied by the brunet and took a cup of a tea offered by Luigi.

"The _bambino_ left almost an hour ago to find his Cloud Guardian." Cozart said, biting at his slice of strawberry cake.

"And he still didn't come back?" Dino frowned a little. "It's kind of obvious that Kyoya is on the roof… Maybe Tsuna got lost?"

"Where?" Sepira asked, joining them at the table.

"In the mansion." Giotto furrowed his brow. "It's kind of easy to get lost there, if you don't know it."

"I'm sure that _bambino_ is okay, what can happen to him anyway?" the red-headed Simon Boss shrugged and offered the cake to Sepira and Dino. Suddenly the man brightened. "Hey, Giotto, why don't we ask them about-"

"Shhh. Not so loud." Hissed Giotto, throwing a glance at Asari and Knuckle standing not far away from them.

"What are you talking about _Signori*_?" Sepira looked at nervous Giotto and sheepishly smiling Cozart.

"Well…"

"Giotto!" Cozart was interrupted by a shout, and occupants of the backyard turned to look as G exited the mansion. "All our pigeons are gone."

"What?" Giotto choked at his tea. "But how?-"

"Like hell I know." G scowled. Seriously, was he a physic or something to know things like that?

"Maybe they are just somewhere in the mansion?" suggested Asari.

"Where do you think could have hide twenty six pigeons in the freaking mansion?!"

They heard flapping of wings and everybody turned to look as a flight of pigeons rose in the air from the rooftop.

"On the roof?.."

G groaned. Just fucking great.

Suddenly through the flight shot out an orange flame.

"What-" Luigi's eyes widened.

"The-" G let go of the letter in his hand.

"Hell?" finished Cozart with a gobsmacked expression.

"Hibari-san please, I said I was sorry!-"

The people at the backyard watched as Tsuna in HDWM, with a brilliant orange flame on his forehead and flame-glove clad hands was flying in the sky, evading violet spheres with sharp spikes. And jumping from the sphere to sphere there's pissed off Hibari Kyoya who was persuading the brunet.

Dino sweatdropped at awed expressions of the first generation. Seriously, what was so shocking in similarities between Giotto and Tsuna, if they were relatives? He was more worried about why his little brother and student were fighting.

"Tsuna! Kyoya!"

"Dino-san?" Tsuna made a sharp turn in the air, evading another sphere and looked down at the blonde Chiavarone.

"Why are you-" Dino didn't finish, because one of the spiked spheres crashed dangerously close to him.

"Dino-san, stay away! He is mad!"-'_At me.'_- Tsuna ducked another sphere and flew higher to face his Cloud Guardian. "Hibari-san stop, you will destroy everything Dino-san and others cleaned up!"

"_**You dare to order me around?"**_

"Hiieee-" Tsuna couldn't stop his involuntary reaction at a murderous intent that poured from his Cloud Guardian.

"Roll, Cambio Forma."

Tsuna prepared for the ruthless attacks, but seconds went and there were no familiar crest or light around the raven-haired teen.

There was a pause as the Cloud Guardian looked at his Cloud Bracelet Version X.

"What is going on?" quietly asked Sepira.

"Nothing. And that's what strange." Dino ran across the backyard, where in the air froze fighters. "Oi Tsuna! Call Natsu out!"

Tsuna frowned, but obeyed. "Natsu, Cambio Forma!"

No light. No crest. No familiar 'Gao'. Nothing.

"Natsu?" he called out, but no little lion appeared. He thought he heard a faint 'Gao', but it was very weak.

"What's wrong?" Dino asked, as Tsuna lowered himself on the ground and distinguished his flames.

"I don't know." Tsuna worriedly looked at the image of the lion on his ring. Hibari on the other side of the backyard jumped down on the ground and called away his spheres. He walked past the confused herbivores back to the mansion to continue his nap.

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto finally snapped out of his stupor and ran to the two Decimos. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm okay." Tsuna blinked at his ancestor. "Hiee!- I'm sorry for what Hibari-san did, Giotto-san!"

"I accept your apology, but why your Cloud Guardian attack you?"

"Ah… it is… I just said something… what he didn't really like."

"Ha-ha, it's Kyoya for you." Dino laughed a little.

"Decimo?! Are you okay?" Sepira appeared, frowning and furious. "_Signori*_ Knuckle, Asari, help me here!"

"What? Wait- Sepira-san!" yelped Tsuna when he was hauled by the grim-looking priest and apologetically smiling Japanese man. "I'm okay, p-please let me-!"

But he was ignored as Knuckle and Asari dragged him back to the mansion under the instructions of Sepira.

"I really don't want to be Decimo right now." Cozart grinned and nudged Luigi with his elbow.

"Sorry for Kyoya once more." Dino looked apologetically at Giotto. "By the way, what you wanted to ask _Signore_ Cozart?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask your opinions about a gift."

"A gift?" Dino and Luigi looked in question at two men.

* * *

All the next day Tsuna was avoiding Sepira, Knuckle and Asari like a plague, choosing instead to spend his day with Luigi, Cozart and Dino, because Giotto and G was busy with some business.

He regretted it as soon as Cozart-san opened his mouth.

"Well... What do you think about having some fun?"

And that's how Tsuna found himself sitting at the top of the stairs on some expensive-looking big silver tray, while tightly gripping the shirt of Cozart who was sitting in front of him.

"Are you sure that we should do it?" asked Dino from his same position, only he and Luigi were sitting on some metallic shield that Cozart took from a set of armor.

"Don't be such a coward~" sang Cozart while adjusting straps he added to the tray. "We will just slide down the stairs and that's all!"

"M-maybe we shouldn't do it?" Tsuna tried to reason the man, but was just waved off.

"I agree with him Cozart." Luigi looked down the stairs and gulped. The fact that they were on the biggest staircase in the mansion didn't make him less nervous. Not that he was afraid of height. No, definitely not.

"All of you, are little girls." Huffed Cozart. "I always wanted to do it, but in my estate the highest floor is only fifth. And it's not so exciting like here~ And we are like two teams fighting each other, the 'Chiavarone Clumsy Duo' team and the 'Simon and Vongola Awesome Alliance' team!"

"But what if we break-"

"No more words!" the red-haired man interrupted Dino and with a well-placed kick he sent them flying.

"GYAAAAAA!-" The two Chiavarone Bosses _**very**_ quickly disappeared down the stairs.

"It's our turn now!"

"Oh please! No- _HIIIIEEEEEEE_!"

It's not like Tsuna didn't slide down the stairs before. He did it, believe him. And mostly on his own backside. And accidently. But when you are sliding down on a very slippery tray and with a slightly crazy man from the 19th century from a height of eighth floor, it's not so funny.

And especially if there are two live-problem-magnets riding in front of you.

"Watch out!" Tsuna yelled, as one of the statues that previously stood calmly on its place nearly crashed into them.

"Carefully Luigi!" Cozart was riding his tray like a professional, successfully evading everything with what Luigi and Dino collided and turned over.

"How to drive this thing?!"

"Luigi-san carefully! A vase-"

**CRASH**

"An armor-!"

**TARARAH**

"A guard-"

"**GYYAAAAA!"**

"Sorry!"

"A turtle! Wait, a _**turtle**_?!"

"Oh no!" Luigi gripped edges of the shield and made a sharp turn to invade a collision with the innocent animal. He let out a relieved sigh that immediately turned into a scream when they collided with a person and then a wall.

Cozart took Tsuna and they both rolled out from their tray, before it crashed into the wall with a loud noise.

"Well, that was fun." Cozart stood up and brushed his clothes from a dust.

Tsuna just gapped at the destruction left after them on the staircase. He hoped Giotto-san won't be _**too**_ mad, when he sees it. But then he remembered their fellow riders.

"Luigi-san! Dino-san!" He turned to look at them, but froze, when he noticed _**who**_ they knocked down with them.

"_**A-a-a-alaude-san**_?"

The blonde Cloud Guardian slowly stood up. The two Chiavarone Boss are already in his handcuffs, and his eyes were screaming for more blood and victims.

Cozart gulped. Uh-uh. They were in a _**deep**_ problem.

"_**RUN**_!"

Not waiting Alaude to react or say something, Cozart took Tsuna's hand and they bolted down the corridors.

"Wearedeadwearesodeadwearedea dmen!-" wailed the brunet, while Cozart turned around to check if Alaude was near. He was met with handcuffs into his face that quickly multiplied and spread down his neck and torso.

"Run _bambino_! Get to Giotto!"

Tsuna looked, horrified, as Cozart was dragged by the chain to something that resembled a demon that came on the earth to eat their souls than the human he was.

"_**You**_." Alaude snarled, turning to look at the boy. Tsuna cursed his imagination for adding horns sticking out from his head and blood on the background.

"_**Will be arrested**_."

Tsuna let out his trademark shriek and bolted so fast that walls of the mansion were like a blur in his vision. He run, turned, twisted, ducked, changed directions, trying to shake off furious Alaude, but nothing helped and he practically could feel the man's presence right behind his shoulder. He 'hiiiie-ed' when one of the handcuffs flew dangerously close to his face and jumped as another one nearly caught his ankle.

Meanwhile, Alaude was incredibly curious. This little boy, who looked like a definition for 'a weakling' was successfully evading all his attacks, and furthermore he has an amazing speed for a scrawny kid like him. And his position as Decimo in the future was all-too-promising for a good fight. It was a pity that Alaude didn't fight kids, but maybe…

Tsuna wasn't aware of Alaude's thoughts, but his intuition warned him that it would be better _**not**_ to be caught. So, with his speed and agility born from the brutal tor- training of his kind tutor, he run so fast, breaking all his previous records.

Alaude smirked. This chase was getting interesting.

But the boy had no chances.

Tsuna made a sharp turn into a narrow corridor and looked back to check his persecutor, when his intuition screamed at him madly, for making such a stupid move. But it was already too late, as something heavy landed on his head, knocking him out.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up he was greeted with the familiar face of Knuckle, smiling down at him.

"I don't know if I should be proud or disappointed, that you and Dino are such extreme people! And I didn't even suspected that Luigi had such a spirit too!" his laugh was hurting Tsuna's head, but the brunet couldn't say anything because the priest's hands were painfully pressing on a bruise on his chest, leaving him gaping for the air like a fish. "Though, I knew Cozart will do something like that. He always brings this craziness into our mansion!"

"Yeah, and it's always others who suffer from it." Lampo snorted on the next bed.

Knuckle ignored him and stood up.

"Well, you got off easily enough Tsuna! _(''Easily'?! My whole body hurts!')_ I need to attend to Cozart's and the poor guards injuries, so just rest for now. And don't worry, Alaude won't come here, I think he is talking with Giotto right now…" Knuckle trailed off uneasily. "And let Dino and Luigi rest too, okay?" He gestured at the opposite side of the room where one the beds the mentioned unconscious males lay.

Tsuna miserably groaned, wondering why he deserved all of this. Though, it doesn't hurt so much like during his fight with Byakuran or Jager. Probably Alaude was bored beating up an unconscious opponent. He tried to sit up, but his body protested, and he fell back on the bed with a groan. Lampo snorted once more, turning his back at Tsuna.

"Just rest, or Knuckle will lecture you for straining yourself, kid."

Somehow Tsuna was sure about it too. With a sigh he lied down and stared at the ceiling.

"How do you feel yourself Lampo-san?"

Lampo rose his hand dramatically. "Oh- I'm scarred for life, now I'll never be able to walk or talk or be in the same room with Giotto again~" He winced a little. "But there is nothing the Great Lampo won't be able to overcome~"

"Good to hear." Tsuna sweatdropped. If he was already bragging, he was more than okay.

"You know, you got into problems quite often. I'm sure your Guardians have a hard time helping you out." Lampo let out a little yawn.

"Ha-ha… actually, it's mostly because of them I'm stuck in different situations…" Tsuna remembered all the times when he suffered because of his friends and tutor.

There was a silence, as Tsuna started to worry about his friends who stuck who-knows-where, but it was interrupted by Lampo's voice.

"Hey, Giotto's kid."

Tsuna glanced at the back of the Lightning Guardian in question.

"Is your Lightning Guardian as awesome as I?"

Tsuna blinked at the question.

"He is loud, annoying, incredibly bratty and have a habit to irritate dangerous guys. To say the truth I didn't want him to be my Lightning Guardian."

"No wonder, he sounds awful. So why did you choose him?" Lampo lifted himself on elbows and turned to look at the brunet.

Tsuna smiled sadly. "Actually, I didn't want him to be the Guardian because he is too young and I didn't want him to be endangered. I didn't even know he was chosen at first, and when I was told, I started to protest. But it was already decided and I couldn't do anything about it."

"You couldn't? But you are The Decimo! Isn't it your decision to make?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna thought it wasn't really right to tell anybody from the first generation about his unwillingness to become the Decimo, especially after his declaration to Primo. "But what he told me himself, made me rethink my decision."

"And… what did he told you?"

"He told me that, if I continue to leave him out of everything, he will feel himself incredibly lonely." Tsuna laughed a little. "I don't know why, but it looks like he is truly happy to be with us. He even said he wished he could grow up faster, so we won't consider him too little to take with us." His heart throbbed painfully as he wondered where Lambo was now and how was he.

"But it never stops me to worry about him. After all, he is like a little brother to me."

Lampo stared at the brunet and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by an opened door.

"_Oh-ho-ho-ho~ What do we have here_?"

"Old Talbot?" / "Grandpa Talbot?!"

Both of them were awarded with a cane on their heads.

"I'm not old! I'm only fifty!"

"Wha-?" Luigi woke up and sat up on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "_Signore_ Talbot! What are you doing here? I thought you will arrive in three days?"

"I arrived as soon as possible, after I received Giotto's letter. I didn't want to miss them." Talbot clad in pale-green cloak and with considerably less wrinkles on his face and more hair on his head (and without the _**Mohawk**_) tapped his cane against Dino's head (who woke up with a yelp and fell from the bed).

"And of course I brought what Giotto asked me to."

"What did Giotto-san asked you to bring?" Tsuna looked curiously at the man while rubbing his head.

"You will see, young Vongola Decimo. Now-" Tsuna swore he could see sparkles behind that blindfold!

"Why won't we have a talk?~"

* * *

**Omake: Or where Giotto shouldn't wish**

Giotto was in his office with G, working with the same boring paperwork. As always. Like no time-travelers arrived couple of days ago into their house. Like there were no three Mafia Bosses running around his house. Like it was just _**another**_ _**boring day.**_

Giotto glared a little at G from behind a paper he was holding in front of his face. The tattooed man was nonchalantly organizing another stack (stacks and stacks of paperwork!) on the other table, not seeing (or just blatantly ignoring) his Boss' glare. The blonde Vongola Boss mentally wailed in frustration at the unfairness of this situation.

Somewhere in the mansion his friends were having fun with Dino and Tsunayoshi (_**his**_ descendant dammit!) and he was stuck in his office with G and boring work. He wished he could go out with Tsuna and have some fun, or maybe teach his descendant something useful or train him. But nooooo- he was here, dying from boredom. In moments like this, he wishes that some emergency or craziness could happen, so he could-

He didn't manage to finish this thought as the door of his office opened.

"_Signore Giotto, why is there a guard hanging from a chandelier?-"_

"_Giotto! I found Luigi and Dino handcuffed together in one of the corridors-"_

"_Sir, I think I saw Padrone* Alaude beating up Don Simon and your little guest-"_

As soon as those words left the guard's mouth, Giotto was already gone. G blinked at Sepira and Asari who looked at the guard with and sighed.

"_Go find Knuckle_." He nodded to the guard, who saluted and sprinted out from the office. _"Asari, come with me."_ He stood up.

"_We probably should stop Giotto from killing Alaude."_

"_Ha-ha, probably."_

* * *

_***This picture can be found in Reborn Wiki, on Giotto's character page, where his relationship with Guardians is.**_

_**Signori* -**_ plural from Signore

_**Padrone***_ - (_ita_) Master


	8. Part I: Chapter 7: or where dress ups

**A/N: It's horrible what happened in USA...**

**And did you heard that Amano is finishing KHReborn! in this month?****... ****(Fanfiction you are the only saver now)**

**WARNINGS:** OMG What did I wrote? I'm amused and confused myself.

**Beta: **Soul of the World **  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own G's gayness (G: Hey! Me: What? Pink hair is not enough evidence for you? /shot/)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_(or where dress ups, fights and happy endings?..)_

* * *

Tsuna looked over the table, trying not to move too much, afraid of breaking up the tension in the room. His eyes darted from the awkwardly looking Cozart, to the silently glaring Alaude, then to the scarily smiling Giotto. The brunet gulped and threw a quick glance at his faaaaaar left, but when he felt the killing intent intensifying, he quickly turned to the opposite direction. Hibari-san wasn't very happy and Dino-san, in front of him, could feel it too, as the raven-haired teen's glare was directed mostly at him.

The young Decimo wondered why Giotto-san and Grandpa Talbot required everyone's presence on today's breakfast. It even went to those lengths, that everybody who were injured were urgently cured and forgiven for their previous antics. Giotto even asked Kyoya to join them today too. Tsuna didn't know how the hell the blonde did that, but Hibari-san _**came**_ and was now sitting far-far away from them (thank god they were sitting at the big table) and silently glaring at everybody (mostly at Dino, because… well, Tsuna wasn't sure why. Something about a 'student and teacher' thing?).

The doors of the dining room opened and Talbot strode in with a cheerful smile.

"Ho-ho-ho~ What's with the atmosphere here? Someone died?"

"Talbot!" exclaimed Giotto, ignoring the old man's comment. "Is everything set?"

"Yeah-yeah, it is." Talbot waved his cane. "I placed it where you asked. The common living room in your wing."

"What is going on?" Tsuna looked back and forth at Talbot and Giotto. Giotto smiled at him.

"We are going to take a photo!"

* * *

Tsuna stared at the mechanism standing in the centre of the room in complete stupor. Is this really how camera looked before? A simple wooden box with lens?

"Before you leave us, I wanted to do something memorable for everyone." Giotto grinned and patted Tsuna on shoulder. "I don't know if you have our photos in your time, but I wanted to have one."

"Wait, aren't we suppose to stay incognito?!" Tsuna panicked a little. What if they change the history?!

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave an evidence of our stay here." Dino said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Actually he wanted to have a picture of himself and Luigi…

"Well." Sepira smiled and her eyes twinkled. "I think I can help you with that~"

* * *

"Please let me go!"

"Hold still or you will mess everything up Decimo!"

"B-but Sepira-san, please I r-really don't want to-"

"Shush! Stupid buttons… Don't move!"

Giotto and Dino grimaces at every yelp Tsuna made behind the door, and hurriedly moved from the way when the door's handle turned.

"_**NO**_! I won't go out like this!"

Sepira stepped out from the room, looking smug and satisfied, dragging the struggling brunet after her.

There was a pause, before the room burst into the laughs.

"You look _**cute**__ bambino_!" Cozart was clutching his stomach and nearly falling from the sofa. Tsuna weakly glared at him.

Even Alaude and Hibari couldn't stay calm. The two Cloud Guardians were smirking at the sulking brunet, temporary forgetting about their hate towards the noisy crowd.

The young Decimo was mentally digging a grave for himself, while trying not to drop a hat from his head.

Sepira-san after declaring that they could make the photo, if their guests won't be recognizable to anyone besides them, decided to personally choose clothes for them and Tsuna suffered as her first victim in dress-up game.

She dressed him into a fancy looking dark blue, black and golden suit, with shorts and a long-tailed jacket. The jacket was decorated by shiny golden buttons, chains and live white roses that Sepira gathered from the garden. Under the jacket, there's a white shirt with a light-orange colored frills and around his neck a light-blue bow-tie was tied. On his legs were shorts, that doesn't reach his knees and high black and blue button up boots. The hat on his head was a black top hat, decorated with a light-blue bow and white roses. *

"Why should I wear _**this**_?!" Tsuna felt himself blushing under everybody's stares. It was so embarrassing! Even his mom didn't dress him up like that!

"Because you look cute Decimo! Isn't he, Signore Giotto?"

"Um-uh… yeah…" '_Cute'_? She thinks his descendant looks '_**cute'**_? He was _**FREAKING ADORABLE**_! Giotto hardly resisted his urge to glomp Tsunayoshi and hug him to death and to start to pull at his cheeks!

Now Giotto understood how elderly people feel themselves, and why they always gush at how adorable their grandchildren are. He mentally wondered if he is already _**that**_ old to react like that on Tsuna's outfit and adorable blushing pouting face. He was 23 for Christ's sake! Take hold of yourself Giotto!

While the Vongola Primo was having an inner struggle with himself, Tsuna was slowly dying under everybody's attention.

"You did a splendid job _Signora_ Sepira!" Knuckle congratulated the woman. "If I didn't know it was Tsunayoshi I would have thought it was a son of some lord!"

"And the hat is doing a great job hiding Tsuna's easily noticeable hair." Noted Asari with a laugh. "I'm starting to think that the only thing that makes Giotto and Tsuna look similar is the hair!"

"Well, this and Giotto's girlishness." Added G, as he and Cozart continued to laugh.

"You now look more like a royalty." Lampo patted Tsuna's shoulder. " Like a girl, but still a royalty. Now I may consider making the photo with you."

"Somebody kill me …" cried Tsuna, as Dino tried to console him through his own laugh.

"Ha-kha- don't worry Tsuna… You look n-nice, ha-ha…"

"Well, Dino it's your turn then!" Sepira turned to the blonde.

"Ha-hkh-whakh?! **–coughcough-** _**WHAT**_?!"

"Oh~ Don't be so shy~" She dragged him by the ear to the room.

"Wait! Please, _Signora_ Sepira_ abbia compassione di me!*" _

"Tch-tch, young Chiavarone Don, don't make it more difficult-"

As the doors closed, everybody shuddered a little at the laugh behind it. Women are scary sometimes.

"Well, now I myself feel inappropriately dressed." Cozart gestured at his simple white shirt and dark-brown trousers. "Maybe we should dress up too?"

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no Cozart!" Giotto hurriedly shook his head. Cozart was getting too excited and that was bad! "We shouldn't do it-"

"It's a great idea Simon!" Talbot interrupted him. "It will be unfair if only the young people look all formal and beautiful on the photo! You should dress up in something more appropriate too."

"Talbot, you damn-" G growled out, but was interrupted by Knuckle's hand.

"G! It's unholy to badmouth elders!"

"Shut up idiot!"

"Then I will wear my formal yukata~" Asari hummed with a smile.

"I don't really care about this stuff. Ore-sama won't dress up for some photo, I look awesome in any clothes… Find me in the kitchen, when you will finish…" grumbled Lampo, as he and the Japanese man headed to the doors.

"Don't go with that so easy Asari! And you, brat, don't you dare to eat all the cakes again!" G yelled at them.

"Oh, Cozart, seriously-" Giotto tried to reason with the man, but the red-haired Boss wasn't listening.

Talbot smiled as Cozart dragged G, Luigi and Giotto out of the room after Asari and Lampo.

"You won't go Knuckle-san?" Tsuna turned to the priest, who laughed at him.

"My clothes are appropriate in any situations. If I was Daemon though, I would probably run to preen feathers!"

"By the way… when will Daemon…-_san_… return?" Tsuna tried to hide his noticeable grimace.

"Oh, he was supposed to come back any day soon." Knuckle mused. "You are always so worried about Daemon, Tsuna…"

Tsuna's eye started to twitch. Was it that noticeable? Was he so easy to read, that even Knuckle-san noticed it?!

"…could it be that you are upset that you didn't meet him?"

'_No! No! Absolutely not right! Everything is in contrary!' _

"Aww~" Knuckle patted him on the shoulder (Tsuna winced at wrinkles left on the jacket and hoped that Sepira won't notice them. She clearly stated she wanted the clothes to be in perfect state for shooting). "I'm sure he will come soon and you will meet him."

Knuckle blatantly ignored Tsuna's horrified face as he turned to the door, where Sepira and Dino were.

"Is everything alright Signora Sepira? Need any help?" he knocked at the door.

"No everything is fine~ Isn't it Dino?"

There was some unrecognizable noise behind the door, sounding like a wheeze or a choke.

"Oh, sorry~ This tie really suits you."

"Hey Alaude, where is Hibari?" asked Knuckle, noticing the absence of the black-haired teen in the room.

Alaude, who was sitting on the farthest sofa and reading a book, looked up at him with a bored expression.

"I don't know where this insolent child is."

"Oh, stop sulking Alaude! I know that you don't like being in crowds too much, but Giotto would have been very upset if you refused." Knuckle tried to lighten up the mood, but instead he received a glare and a book into his head as he ducked.

"It looks like it was too much for Hibari-san." Sighed Tsuna. And he understood the prefect. If he reacted faster, maybe he could have escaped his shameful and embarrassing appearance.

"Your Cloud Guardian is sure very capricious!" Knuckle laughed. "But that's how clouds are." This time he couldn't dodge a book.

Tsuna could confirm it, but he was afraid that Alaude won't be satisfied with a book this time. And that lamp near him looked quite heavy.

"So… does your Sun Guardian fulfill his duties as the Sun of the Famiglia?" Knuckle asked with a smile, but a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Onii-san?..." Tsuna blinked. "Well, sometimes… Onii-san doesn't understand a lot of things… and he is quite hot-headed and stubborn and easily enthusiastic… He can say something blunt, completely not appropriate to the situation or just talk about his own things, ignoring everything else-"

Knuckle frowned. That wasn't what he expected from his successor. The Sun should be attentive and shine brightly onto the family when it's most needed, and don't be so-

"But." Tsuna smiled brightly, interrupting the priest's thought. "That what always make me think that Onii-san is the real Sun."

Knuckle looked at the boy in question.

"He always smiles. He stays as himself all the time. Yes, sometimes he is loud, blunt, a little annoying and if somebody starts to talk about boxing, it's quite hard to return his attention to the matter. But… he never fails to lift up the mood or distract somebody from bad thoughts and worries. He always lifts up the spirits with his bright grin and stubborn confidence."

And somehow looking as the Decimo's eyes brightened while telling him all of this, Knuckle was sure that the Decimo's Sun Guardian was doing his job right.

Alaude and Talbot, who were listening to Tsuna too, silently snorted.

The boy's Guardian sounds a lot like this idiot.

"We are finished~" Sepira exited the room, with Dino behind her.

"Well… it's not so bad actually…" muttered the blonde, while adjusting his tie.

Tsuna gaped. Why Dino get normal clothes and he this Lolita-styled ones?! It was _**so**_ unfair!

The blonde Chiavarone Boss was dressed in a brown and beige suit. He was wearing a short-tailed dark brown jacket with a silver buttons and beige lapel, decorated with a sky-blue bow and live red roses. Under the jacket there was a stripped blue shirt, which sleeves and edges stuck out from under the jacket. His trousers were a shade or two lighter than the jacket and on his feet were stripped dark-blue and brown boots. Unlike Tsuna, Dino had a simple dark green tie tied on his neck and a beige bowler hat with a dark green stripe and decorated with live red roses. Then Tsuna noticed something on his face. Was that a _**monocle**_?

"But, do I really need to wear the monocle?" Dino took off a little piece of glass on a silver chain. "It's quite uncomfortable."

"It's for the image! With the monocle you will not look like yourself." Sepira huffed and returned back the glass on Dino's face. "So don't take it off. There. You look like a pompous businessman from this time now."

'_And I'm not really that happy with that…' _sighed Dino, but then his face brightened. _'But now I will make photo with the Primo!'*_

"And now~" Sepira looked around and on her face appeared a scary smile. "Where is Kyoya?"

"He left." Shrugged Knuckle.

Tsuna gulped. "M-m-maybe you s-shouldn't drag H-h-h-hibari-san into t-this?-"

"Don't be silly Tsunayoshi!" she waved him off and turned to the Alaude. "Signore Alaude, would you please return Hibari Kyoya?"

Alaude looked at her, as if telling _'You are kidding me, right? I won't go for a search of some boy'_.

Sepira smiled at him, and Alaude glared slightly.

'_Don't you dare to order me around woman.'_

Sepira cocked her head at the side, and Alaude frowned a little.

'_Your threats won't work on me.'_

Sepira sighed and shrugged. "Well it looks like I will need to ask _**Signore Giotto-**_"

Alaude grumbled and stood up, stomping out from the room.

Damn this woman.

The Giglio Nero Boss smirked at the Cloud Guardian's back, while other occupants of the room just stared at her.

"What?" she turned to them.

"Nothing-nothing~" sang Talbot with a little smile. "Maybe you want to change your clothes too, Giglio Nero?"

"You were saying something _Signore_ Talbot?" Sepira was already in another dark-purple skirt and white blouse decorated with a light-orange bow and live orange lilies.

Knuckle and Talbot sweatdropped at her, while Tsuna and Dino weren't impressed. She produced for them clothes from nowhere in split of minutes! She isn't a human being.*

"We are back!~" Cozart entered, dressed in a military-styled wine-red suit and white blouse with a black tie and shoes. "I borrowed a suit from Daemon's closet, he won't mind it, right?"

"How did you bypass all of his illusions-traps?" curiously asked Asari, entering after him. The Japanese man was wearing a white and blue yukata that is familiar to Tsuna.*

"Oh, I just drew the suit out of the closet with my Gravity Manipulation."

"Smaaa~rt."

"If you ruin it, Daemon will hunt you down." Huffed G, who was dressed into a dark green suit and a white shirt with a loosened red tie and dark brown shoes. "I still can't believe you made me dress up…"

"Now-now G." Giotto smiled as he patted G on shoulder. He was dressed in a black shirt, pants and sleeveless white jacket, decorated with ornaments and golden buttons, and on his feet where pair of sparkling black shoes. "At least Cozart hadn't tried to put you into a dress." He muttered.

"And that was hilarious, may I add." Snickered Luigi behind them. The Chiavarone Primo was dressed in a white shirt and a grey pinstriped pants and a turquoise bow-tie was tied around his neck.

"Oh, so it looks like everyone is ready, besides the Decimo's Guardian." Talbot adjusted the lens of the camera. "How about a trial photo?"

"Let's do it!" enthusiastically yelled Knuckle, grabbing Tsuna's hand and jogging in the centre of the room in front of the camera. "Shoot me with Tsuna!"

"Hey! I should make the first photo with Tsuna!" Giotto stood next to them, taking Tsuna's other hand.

"But I already took the first place. Sorry Giotto."

"Knuckle, he is my descendant, wouldn't it be appropriate if I make photo with him first?" Giotto tried to be very polite, but the priest just blinked at him.

"But I was first."

"Stop it!" Sepira huffed and hugged Tsuna, who was now stuck between them. "I deserved to make the first photo with Decimo!"

"Why so?" raised an eyebrow G.

"I'm the only woman here."

"She has a point." Nodded Knuckle. "But nevertheless I was the first-"

"**Say '**_**science'**_**~"**

"Sciiieeee~nce~" smiled Luigi and Dino at the camera, not noticing shadows behind them.

Talbot laughed, when Giotto, Sepira and Knuckle glared at Luigi.

"_Signore_ Luigi it was low of you!-"

"I was first Luigi!-"

"How could you Luigi?-"

"So, want to make the photo Decimo?" Talbot grinned at Tsuna, who was forgotten as the argument started.

"Let's make the one together." Asari appeared next to them. "Would you make an honor Talbot-san?"

"With pleasure. I made an interesting gadget in the camera, so it won't need a photographer with it~" Talbot started to do something with the box.

"Maybe you want to make photos for your Guardians too?" The Japanese man smiled at the brunet next to him.

"Ha-ha, yeah of course." Tsuna will never show such humiliating photos! "Yamamoto will be very happy to have a photo of you, he admires you."

"Yamamoto-kun, eh? Your Rain Guardian, right?"

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled up at the man. "He admires your devotion to your friends and your sword skills."

Asari blinked at him.

"You know, you always remind me of Yamamoto with your smile and cheerfulness. It's always that aura around both of you, that make situations seems brighter." Tsuna glanced at the mayhem unfolded behind them (he didn't notice when G and Lampo, who returned from the kitchen, joined in) and then turned back to the Japanese man.

On Ugetsu's face was a little secretive smile.

"So! Everything is ready now!" Talbot finally finished his manipulations and stood next to them, putting a hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "Say 'science'~"

"Scie~n-UGH!" on Tsuna hand landed something heavy, knocking off his hat as he fell forward.

"Be careful with your bola Luigi! You hurt Tsuna!"

"It wasn't my fault! Knuckle knocked it out from my hands!"

"Sorry Luigi, I tried to dodge G's bullets!"

"With _**bare**_ fists?!"

"Watch your whip kid!"

"Move your leg _Signore_ G!"

Tsuna sat up on the floor, trying to shake off the bola from himself, when someone collided with him.

"Ugh! Sorry Tsuna." Cozart smiled down at the dazzled looking brunet.

Suddenly something loudly crashed in the next room and everybody froze in their positions.

"Where is _Signora_ Sepira?" quietly asked Dino.

Nobody answered, but then the door slowly opened and came out a very smug looking Sepira.

"Gentlemen~ May I present you… Hibari Kyoya!" She ducked the tonfa that was hurled into her head with a cheerful smile.

Like a shadow, from the room stepped out the murderously looking Kyoya, clad in a clothes he wasn't wearing before. He was wearing a white shirt with a high collar, with a frilly black tie that was fixed by a bloody red brooch. Over the shirt, he had a grey sleeveless jacket, decorated with a live purple roses, ribbons and golden chains. On his legs was a pair of black pinstriped pants and high red and purple boots decorated with silver buttons. On his head was a black fedora with a red stripe and live purple roses fixed on it. He took it off with a growl and threw it to Sepira's feet.

Tsuna and Dino gaped.

How the hell did she do that?!

"_**You**_." Hibari pointed his other tonfa at Sepira and Alaude (' _And when did he return?!'_). "_**Will be bitten to death**_."

Then Tsuna found himself sitting behind a barricade made from the sofas, with Dino and Asari, eating the cake that Lampo brought with him from the kitchen and watching the great fight. Somehow he was sure he was having a Déjà vu.

"Having fun lads?" Talbot appeared next to them smiling and not even bothered with things, flames and weapons that were flying around him.

"Careful!" Dino used his whip to dodge a table that nearly crushed into the old man.

"Oh-ho-ho~ Thank you young Chiavarone." Talbot patted the blonde on the head.

"Decimo!" Sepira appeared with some piece of orange cloth in her hands and a sweet smile on her face. "I have something for you~"

Tsuna's intuition screamed at him madly as Sepira unfolded the cloth.

"Why do you have a dress with you?!" he hiie-ed.

"Aw~ Come one Decimo you will look so nice in this dress~ Like a pretty girl~"

"No way!" Tsuna lunged from the barricade and Sepira ran after him while swinging the dress in the air.

Oh, why is he so unlucky?!

Talbot hummed cheerfully as he sat between Asari and Dino behind the barricade.

"Why are you so happy Talbot-san?" asked the Japanese man offering the cake to him.

"Oh-ho-ho~ I am just imagining what awesome shots will turn out~"

"De-ci-mo~" sang Sepira as she caught Tsuna in a dead end (well actually not a dead end, there were just Alaude-san and Luigi-san fighting on one side, and Hibari-san and G-san on another, destroying the wall) and moved closer to him, cornering him. "Do a favor for the poor old woman~"

"You are not old!"

"Well, for you I am."

'_For me in our time you are dead!'_ Wanted to say Tsuna but was interrupted as Sepira threw a dress on his head and upper body, successfully immobilizing him.

"_Signora_ Sepira what are you doing?!" Giotto who was fighting with Knuckle (well, not fighting…more like rolling around and knocking everything and everyone down) finally noticed the position of his descendant.

"Nothing much." Sepira blinked. "Just wanting to check if Decimo looks good in a dress."

"_**What**_?!"

Suddenly Hibari stopped and turned to look at her.

"Herbivore. The ring." Well, correction. He looked at Tsuna who was cramped under Sepira.

Everybody stopped and turned to the brunet, who hurriedly pulled off the dress from his head, as his ring started to glow brightly.

"It's glowing!" Tsuna found eyes of Hibari and Dino.

"They found a way to get us back!"

As soon as these words left his mouth, the orange flames flared up from the ring and appeared Shoichi's hologram.

"_**Tsunayoshi-kun! We have good news!" **_Shochi stared at him, before awkwardly clearing his throat. _**"I see… that everything is… okay on your side."**_

"Yeah." Tsuna blushed and tried to turn his ring so his head would only be seen. "So, what news Shoichi-kun?"

"_**First: It looks like the machine works from flames and during the incident it fed off from your rings. Was there problems with them?"**_

"Hibari-san and I couldn't call Roll and Natsu out." Tsuna frowned. "Is it somehow connected?"

"_**Yes, it is. As you know Roll and Natsu are box -in your case ring or accessory - animals that are feeding off from the flames. As most of your flames went to the machine for a jump, your rings are drained from their stocks, and they don't have enough flames to exist in material world."**_

"But when I was in HDWM my flames were alright."

"_**It is because only the stocks of the rings were used. If you will try to flame your flames directly through the ring it will be very weak."**_

Hibari frowned a little and lifted his hand. Everybody watched as his Cloud Bracelet glimmered and around it appeared a faint violet flame, nothing like his real one. The prefect scowled a little.

"_**So, in simple words your rings are very weak now, even weaker than when they were in their half-state."**_

Giotto raised an eyebrow. A half-state?..

Tsuna frowned, but then relaxed. It's not like they will need to use their rings to fight, right?

"_**As the machine is feeding off from the flame of rings, we asked those who remained in our time, holders of the rings and pacifiers to help us to activate the machine. Their power of flames is enough to open the portal for 2-3 seconds for you to jump in. We calculated where and when the portal will appear and you will need to be there right on time."**_

"And what about the others? Did you find them?" asked Dino.

"_**Well… here it's a little complicated."**_ Shoichi rubbed his head. _**"We managed to adjust the flame detector, but… the signals aren't clear and exact. We are trying to contact them through the rings, but it's quite hard as some of them don't have them… Anyway, the main thing is now to return you. I will send you the coordinates and the time when the portal will open. Be sure to be there in time."**_

The hologram glimmered and instead of Shoichi appeared some words and numbers.

"_**And remember, for the successful jump, you need to keep contact, like the first time!"**_

And with that, Shoichi disconnected.

Giotto looked a little sad and happy at the same time, watching as his descendant stood up and turned to Dino.

"What Shoichi-kun meant by 'keep contact'?"

* * *

"Tsuna, are you sure that you read the coordinates right?" Giotto looked down from the edge of the roof they were standing on. The three travelers and everybody else were standing in the roof on the freezing morning air. Dino, Hibari and Tsuna were dressed in their own clothes, looking exactly like when they found them.

"Actually I'm not good at reading coordinates, but I'm pretty sure it should be there…" Tsuna gulped. He really hoped his intuition was right.

"Well, it looks like it's time to say goodbye." Sepira smiled at three young males. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure was all ours." Dino smiled charmingly, kissing the hand of the Donna and then extended his hand for a shake to his ancestor. "I was happy to meet the Primo of our Famiglia."

"Oh, come on boy!" Luigi hugged Dino, who spluttered from surprise.

"You took the photos with you?" The Vongola Primo's Guardians neared Tsuna.

"Yes." Tsuna nodded. "Thank you for everything Asari-san, Knuckle-san." He turned to the bored looking Lampo and nonchalant G. "Lampo-san, G-san."

"Tch, for what kid? Go already." Grumbled G, but Tsuna just smiled at him.

"Well." Giotto put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder, as his Guardians went to say goodbyes to Dino and Hibari. "It's a pity we had so little time together, but I was happy to meet you. And…" Giotto smiled at the brunet. "I hope you will keep your promise."

Tsuna didn't manage to answer as Giotto moved away from him.

"Oh Decimo!" Sepira hugged Tsuna. "I just couldn't let you leave without a few parting words! Say Hi to my Uni, okay?"

"Hey, _bambino_." Cozart neared him from the other side. "Say Hi to Enma too."

"E-enma?!" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I figured out why you were talking about him." Cozart smiled secretly and winked at him. "I hope you are good friends." He ruffled the brunet's hair.

The brunet just stared at them for a few minutes, before grinning at them.

"Yes, yes of course!"

"Tsuna!" Dino was standing on the edge of the roof. "It's starting!"

"HIIIEEE?! What, already?!" Tsuna stood next to him and glanced down.

The air between the height of seventh and sixth floors was slowly ripping as the black whirling thing appeared.

"It's time to go Hibari-san!"

Hibari glared at the brunet, understanding what he was implying. Tsuna gulped and silently prayed that Hibari-san won't beat them up too bad after this.

"Sorry Kyoya!" Dino shouted apologetically, before Tsuna grabbed the prefect's hand and Dino took a hold of brunet's waist and they jumped from the roof.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

The shriek was cut off, and Giotto worriedly rushed forward to check the travelers, but saw only his courtyard.

"Well." Cozart clapped his hands. "I think it's time for us to go home now, too."

Giotto smiled at him and took a look at the photo he took out from his pocket.

"Yes, it is."

* * *

There was only black nothing around them, but suddenly a light shone brightly and Tsuna felt all his body collide with something hard and Dino and Hibari landed on top of him.

"Ugh- We are finally home!" the brunet groaned out, cracking his eyes open.

"_Trash?"_

"_Who… are they?"_

Tsuna rubbed his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

Before him stood two Xanxus.

_**Oh, crap!**_

* * *

**No omake this time ;D**

Description of Tsuna's clothes * - just imagine something Ciel (BlackButler) will wear.)

(later I will post an art of all of their clothes you can find on my page on DA, link is in my profile)

_**abbia compassione di me!***__ - (ita.) take pity on me!_

'_**And I'm not really that happy with that…' **_**sighed Dino, but then his face brightened. **_**'But now I will make photo with the Primo!'**__* _- Dino refers to Luigi.

**She isn't a human being**.* - reference for Amano's explaining of Kawahira's and Giglio Nero Boss' roots. xD


	9. Part I: Chapter 8: or where return

**A/N: {It ended.}**

**Sorry for the late update. ****Thank you to **_Naiah94, yukichanaru, luchia 11, Midori-Emmi, Himeki Aiyuzawa, Fi Suki Saki, Musica Masaharu, TheWillOfTheTwinMoons, winged magician, Wulfila, Ciel Black018 _**for adding this fic to their fav and for following. And as always special thanks for reviewers: Esperanz **(lol, sorry that ALaude didn't fight Tsuna xD And I wanted to dress Tsuna in a frilly dress too, but dammit it didn't bode well with the plot... but who knows?... ;D) **Iwataki, Fi Suki Saki **(Aww, for Enma I have other plans ;D) **and my dearest, lovely beta Soul of the World!**

**WARNINGS: **ATTENTIONATTENTIONATTENTION! This chapter contains OOC-ness ;D Oh, and it's shorter than previous ones. (Uh, writer's block anyone?)

**BETA: Soul of the World**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own raccoon that stuck in Xanxus ear. (because I can't find any other suitable reason of why he wears that damn raccoon tail in his ears! Hair. Whatever.)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_(or where we return to the beginning, because this is how it works)_

* * *

Xanxus was _**irritated**_.

And it was a healthy and reasonable suggestion not to wonder _**why**_.

He shot some annoying trashes that were scrambling around and spat a few insults directed on a certain someone.

You can say that his annoy-meter was going off scale.

Well, you would feel the same on his place if you were swallowed by some fucking freaky light and then being awaken in some cheap resemblance of the mansion he grew up in (and no, it wasn't _home_ because _home_ needed only fucking weaklings) by some low trashes in fancy outfits who surrounded him screaming and pointing their guns on him.

Fucking wonderful.

"Mou~"

And to add to all of this, his _companion_ was one of the most _**annoying**_ trashes.

"Bossu~ Is it really necessary to shoot everybody? Maybe we should-"

Lussuria ducked in time a shot aimed at his head. The flamboyant man pouted his glossy pink lips, looking as Xanxus returned to his _ran-and-be-shoot _game with people dressed so unfashionable that Lussuria was ready to puke.

Probably it wasn't a good idea to try and talk to the Boss in this situation, mused Lussuria, stepping over people lying on the floor in the corridor. After all, Boss was pretty angry when he woke up lying on his Varia officer (Not that Boss noticed it, but Lussuria did and doesn't regret it in one bit. He still felt those strong muscles and uncontrollable flames pressed so close to his body… His Boss sure was a very _beautiful _man~) and in the some familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time, place.

The man in a feathery coat with distaste clear on his face looked over the decorations in the corridors of the oh-so-familiar Vongola Mansion.

Did Nono finally became loony and hired some out-of-fashion designer to decorate the Mansion?

Well, anyway, his Boss was already dealing with this problem as he destroyed some out-of-date stuff around, so he can think about how the hell they appeared in the Mansion on the first place.

Yes, as you can see Lussuria was very concerned with this fact. Especially considering that they were in Japan only a few minutes ago. The man tried to recall last seconds before he blacked out, but in his mind stood only two (_beautifully shaped, muscular, young~)_ boys. One was his favorite little boxer Ryohei-kun and the other was the Simon little boy, Aoba-kun. They were _sparring_ (more like Lussuria tried to **molest** them…), when Irie-chan screamed and there was the light and then nothing.

Lussuria pouted. He didn't like being so roughly pulled out from his fights.

Anyway, the fact was that that strange thingie Irie-chan and his friends invented send them in unfashionable variant of the Vongola Mansion.

**-SHOT-**

Lussuria nonchalantly watched as some bodies flew through the windows, and with slight surprise noticed that his Boss was heading towards what he remembered was the Ninth's study.

"Boss?" he decided to give it a try, but when Xanxus glowered at him he quickly shut his mouth.

He didn't need any new holes on his favorite and very expensive jacket, thank you very much.

He winced slightly when Xanxus kicked the doors of the only room in this corridor, but then his Boss suddenly halted in the doorway and Lussuria nearly bumped in him.

"_**Who the fuck are you?"**_

Lussuria curiously peeked from behind his Boss' shoulder and nearly squealed out loud.

"_This question…I should be asking."_

Behind the table there was a male, roughly 28-years-old, with a little scowl on his face. His build was lean, his face narrowed and it possessed sharp green eyes. His hair was a dark color, with most of the hair wildly standing on his head and pointy whiskers on the side of his face, when there was a low ponytail tied on the base of his neck. His wide shoulders were clad with green shirt with unbuttoned collar that revealed little of his collarbone.

"_**Who the hell are you?"**_

Lussuria couldn't take it anymore. He fainted with a dazzling smile on his face.

He couldn't resist the sexiness of _**the Vongola Secondo**_.

* * *

Xanxus' eyebrow twitched as the Gay trash's body landed with a **-THUMP-** behind him.

Pathetic scum.

He returned his attention to the male behind the table, who didn't even glance at the fainted flamboyant man as he stood up with his hands already glowing with familiar orange-reddish flickering light.

Silence hung between the two of them, as they coldly regarded each other.

"_I… hope you… are not come crazy… __**fan**__ of mine?"_ Ricardo asked a little warily to the young male in front of him.

Xanxus wanted to snort, but just gritted his teeth in attempt to keep calm. Who this old man was thinking he was? Some fangirl school girl that tried to get to her idol? Or some freak of nature that have a stalker complex? (Well he knew _**some**_ things about the Secondo… and he pretty much learned about him everything that was known… But he couldn't get his hands on some files. They were reserved solely for the next Boss. Xanxus mentally scowled. One _**more**_ reason to _**hate**_ the trashy shrimp. But that was beside the point.)

If the Secondo thought that his appearance has something to do with _**respecting**_ him, he was wrong.

It wasn't his fault he was _**born**_ like this.

He slowly lowered his guns, just enough to show that he wasn't a real treat (but he was really tempted to rush into action. After all it isn't every day you meet the person who is more than worth to fight, but even he had some courtesy to be _**polite**_.) and addressed the man.

"_My name is Xanxus."_

"_Well that certainly explains everything."_ Ricardo snorted and narrowed his eyes at the young raven, before lowering his hands too and ceasing his flames to the slight flicker, but still alert and suspicious of this 'Xanxus' and his… _friend_.

"_**What**__ are you doing in my Mansion?"_

"_Believe me or not, I wasn't planning to be here."_ Xanxus growled a little, already planning how he will shoot some holes in the heads of the low scum that dared to send him back in time.

Why, yes, Xanxus figured out that he traveled back in time. Actually he figured it even before they saw the Secondo. He wasn't that dumb to not notice how the Mansion looked newer. For goodness sake he lived there almost whole his life (most of it time in cryogenic state) and he definitely would notice such a thing. Another thing that led him was the scum that he was shooting at. They were dressed in those stupid clothes that he remembered the old man made him wear once when he was little (if you want your limbs intact, you better _**not**_ to ask). He was sure that he was in past, but he wanted to know _**when**_ exactly he was. So he headed to the Vongola Boss' study where he was sure would be any Vongola Boss who was currently a head.

And what did you think! He appeared in the time of the Secondo.

He finally let a little amused smirk appear on his face, as he gripped his guns harder.

"_But it doesn't mean I can't make the fullest from this."_

It is going to be _**fun**_.

* * *

Lussuria was slowly returning to his senses, as his mind cleared from the hazy darkness. The man wondered what happened, because he really couldn't recall how the hell he ended up unconscious on the first place. Feeling something warm on his face, he let his tongue slide over his upper lip and then frowned slightly. Why there was blood on his face? And why did he fainted? He couldn't have faint unless…

**-shotshotshotshot-**

…there was a really handsome man who made him do it. Previous events rushed through his mind, as Lussuria sat up on the floor, wiping off the blood from his nose and watching with wide eyes as two little disturbingly looking alike people were exchanging blows in the half-destroyed study. There were noticeably traces of an intense fight, but both fighters looked relatively unharmed. But Lussuria with his sharp eye could easily spot a few scratches and a little limping on his Boss, thought it didn't decrease his speed and agility, it was clear that in this fight his Boss was-

**-crash-**

-loosing. Lussuria couldn't help but gasp at his Boss, who was standing in the little crater, created from the impact of his body on the earth. The scowl on his face was deep with fury, but in his eyes there was a barely held excitement and reflection of his flame that danced on his guns.

The other male – _**The Vongola Secondo! **_– was calmly regarding his Boss from his place near the slowly crumbling down wall. Despite his calm posture, Lussuria could see the signs of annoyance on the man's face, as his shaped eyebrow twitched a little and flame on his hands glowed brightly.

"_I won't repeat myself again kid. Tell me who you __**really**__ are and why you attacked me?"_

The Varia officer could hear the noise of frantic panic nearing them, and he guessed it was the subordinates who hurried to aid the Vongola Boss. Lussuria started to panic a little himself. Now, when he was sure _**where**_ exactly they were, and the dangers of this situation, he understood that any of their actions are going to make a great impact on their world.

So he had a little choice of what to do.

"_Vongola Secondo!"_ he shouted while hurriedly standing up. _"Please, all of this is a misunderstanding!"_ Lussuria flinched when he felt his Boss' glare fell on him. _"We can explain all of this-"_

The green-eyed male briefly glanced at him, before suddenly vanishing from the spot. Neither Xanxus nor Lussuria had time to react, when Secondo appeared behind Xanxus and knocked the raven-haired out. The Varia officer's jaw fell with the body of his Boss, as he stared at Ricardo who distinguished his flames and glared at him.

"_Well?"_

Lussuria heard the room's (somewhat still intact) doors open behind him and the soft clicks of guns that were pointed at him.

"_**Explain**_."

Lussuria was sure that Boss will be very angry when he wakes up.

* * *

Well, what do you think? He was actually right about his Boss going all mad when he woke up. Good thing - Vongola Secondo somehow predicted it too, so he was able to seize the raven-haired male before he snapped Lussuria's neck. Bad thing – it lead to another fight between the two ravens (with Lussuria squealing in delight at seeing their _great __**amazing**_ bodies in action), that destroyed another room (Lussuria wondered if it that's the reason why in the Vongola Mansion there were so many meeting rooms. ).

Somehow they calmed down and settled in _another_ room, with Xanxus still deeply irritated, but more in control of his emotions, and Secondo annoyed at all the mayhem that his young doppelganger did.

To say the truth Ricardo was more confused than irritated, he won't deny it. After all it's not every day some crazy people pop out in your home, saying that they were-

"_So, you are from the future?"_ he calmly asked Lussuria, who explained him everything before Xanxus had woke up and went berserk.

The flamboyant man was very nervous about the Secondo's reaction, but he let a little chuckle escape his mouth as he nodded in confirmation, while wiping out the remainders of blood from his face. Ricardo just blinked and turned to look at the figure that was sitting in the plushy chair with his feet propped up on the table and drinking…

"_Aren't you too young to drink?"_

It was a more curious question than an actual jab to the young man's pride, but Secondo still received a dark scowl and a heated glare from the kid.

"_I'm 24."_

Ricardo raised an eyebrow at this. For him Xanxus looked like a 16-year-old.* Well, at least his age explained how the hell this guy trashed half of his mansion, scarred all of his subordinates that tried to stop them and keep up their fight almost sufficiently to consider him a **nice** fighter in Ricardo's eyes. Hell, he even has a flame of wrath! It was quite… impressive.

But he absent mindlessly wondered how did the kid get that bottle of whiskey. Oh, wait, _**three**_ bottles of whiskey.

His gaze wandered back to the bright-haired man, noticing that he was pale and worriedly frowning at Xanxus, as if afraid that he will snap in any minute. He frowned at this, before relaxing again.

The Secondo's mind turned back to the question he asked and the man hummed thoughtfully.

"_So… from the future."_ He folded his hands in front of him and leaned on the windowsill with his back. Ricardo continued to stare at them in his calm demeanor as if studying some interesting species of bugs he discovered.

And Xanxus didn't like this kind of stare. At all.

He slammed the bottle of whiskey he held against the table and his red-eyes glared at the man, who didn't even flinch when the wooden table gave a crack. The strong scent of liquor instantly filled the air, as the said liquid poured out from the cracks in the glass.

"'_So'? It's all you have to say, old man? No more questions, accusations? You will just suck this up like it's normal?" _the raven snorted, waiting for the Secondo to unleash at him like previous times, but the older male stayed on his place with the same poker-face.

Lussuria, who was mentally wailing at why his Boss was such a pusher, noticed the lack of reaction from the Secondo as well. As much as Lussuria know about the Vongola Secondo (not as much as his Boss though), the man was one of the most feared Boss from the all nine Generations (and no, not the ten. Because despite little Sawada-chan being the so-called heir, the Varia Officer strongly believed that this place was Xanxus'. Nobody else. And Xanxus could rival with Secondo as the scariest and certainly-need-to-be-feared).

He was the one who brought the Vongola to its bloodstained pathway with his strong lead and unmerciful ways of dealing with the enemies and allies alike. He was the one who _**brought**_ out the Vongola to be the _**real**_ Mafia Famiglia.

Well, not without help though. After the whole event with the Simon, Nono had revealed the real reasons and events that lead to the Secondo inheriting the Vongola mantel to the closest and most trusted members of the Vongola Famiglia. Meaning, that the Varia was aware of the Daemon's part in the beginning of the Secondo's reign.

Though none of them know _**what**_ exactly happened when Ricardo inherited the Vongola, but all of them knew what kind of Boss he became.

Ruthless, unmerciful, strong-willed, the one who will let his actions speak louder that his words and certainly not easily trusting.

So it was kind of shock to see how the man calmly raised an eyebrow at Xanxus' outburst.

"_Well, I am certain that it's not normal when people think they are from the future. But also I can't deny a certain facts about this whole situation."_ Ricardo calmly said. _"The guards said that you appeared from practically nowhere in the middle of the inner yard, unconscious and looking quite-"_ he regarded their leather black uniform and Lussuria's feathery sparkling garments. _"-unique. I can say that both of you have an interesting accent, that is probably from the language developing through time. And I highly doubt that someone random will know the mansion as good as you, if only you weren't here before, or should say until you were here."_

Lussuria just stared (however it was hard to say because of the glasses that were hiding the man's eyes).

Wow. Who knew that the Vongola Secondo, was so… observant?

"_And the most significant."_ Ricardo's gaze fell on Xanxus, who continued to look at him, definitely not amazed. _"I can't deny the similarities between us, and __**what**__ you said to me, kid."_

Lussuria ignored his Boss' low growl as his mind swirled. Xanxus had told Secondo _**something**_?!

"_So…"_ Ricrado smirked slightly. _"I can only say that it will be quite interesting to have you around…_

_**Decimo**__."_

* * *

He just _**couldn't believe**_ it! He gapped in utter horror at the ravens who were staring at each oother as his mind tried to comprehend what the Secondo just said.

Decimo. _Decimo_. _**Decimo**_.

_**His Boss**_! Told _**Secondo**_ that _**he**_ is _**the Decimo**_!

No, don't get him wrong. Lussuria believed and always will, that his Boss was the one who deserved –no, not _deserved_ – the one who was _**destined**_ to become the Decimo (Eww, he started to sound like Levi-kun right now. Brrr.), but even he didn't believe that Boss just _**lied**_ to his ancestor about the fact that he is the Tenth Boss of the Vongola in the future.

Somehow, Lussuria found it… disturbing. He didn't really get the reason why, but that nagging feeling settled in his stomach as he stared at Ricardo's sparkling green eyes… _('No, Lus, don't get distracted! __**Focus**__!'_) He wasn't sure if this lie will affect their future somehow, or if it will affect the timeline of the Secondo (if only they already didn't mess it up), but the whole thing was highly concerning. He believed that his Boss was not a man to lie. Quite in contrary, usually the man was as honest as blunt. Well, not counting that time when they kidnapped Ninth and the stuff that followed after the event. But there was a reason for that lie (yes, not completely a good one, but still a reason!), and here… Lussuria just couldn't comprehend what kind of benefit his Boss will get from lying about this to the Secondo.

Well it doesn't matter, because, hell, what _**he**_ could do with it anyway?

"_As you told me, you were sent here by accident_?" Ricardo addressed the flamboyant Varia Officer. _"So it is reasonable to conclude that your subordinates will try to get both of you back."_

'_They better do so.'_ Both Varia members prayed. Though in completely different manners.

"_If it is so, you are welcomed to stay here until they will get you back_." Ricardo straightened from his position. _"I can't say that I'm actually happy with this situation more than you."_ The man with the ponytail frowned when he remembered all the destruction caused on the Mansion. _"And not that I can fully comprehend the situation either." _

With a sigh he stepped to the door, opening it.

"_But I know that it will be better for you to stay where I can __**see**__ you."_ He scowled at Xanxus. _"Even if you are the Decimo, it doesn't excuse your actions."_

Xanxus just rolled his eyes on him.

"_I will arrange rooms for you and alert the stuff about your stay. And I really __**suggest**__ you to stay out of the trouble."_

The door closed with a click after the man, leaving a little baffled Lussuria and a scowling Xanxus alone in the room.

The flamboyant man nervously flinched as he threw a look at his irritated Boss.

"Well… It looks like everything depends on Irie-chan and his friends now."

Xanxus' scowled at the thought of those trashes. And his scowl deepened when he realized that he was stuck in past with the Gay-trash.

And as he listened the Gay-trash chatting away about the stuff he didn't bother to _**listen**_ to, he caught himself on a fleeting thought, that being stuck with the trashy shrimp could be more _**enjoyable**_.

Well at least he had a good fight, he thought, hurling the bottle of whiskey at the Varia officer's head.

* * *

*We all know that Xanxus was 16 when he stuck in ice, so he still looks and his body is still functioning like 16-year-old. And I can say that he still has the mind of the 16-year-old. It will explain his mood swings and irritation. Teenagers are so unstable after all. Lol. Anyway, the funny fact that Ricardo is thinking that Xanxus is strong because he is an adult (who he technically is…) but in reality Xanxus is just a freakily strong teenager. ;T


	10. Part I: Chapter 9: or where boxers

**A/N: So... sorry for this, real life, exams and stuff. Well, you know.)**

**WARNINGS: **I changed it a little after Soul of the World beta-ed it, so there **are** mistakes. Well...more than usual anyway. ;D So blame **only** on me.

And yeah. OOC. Lots and lots (in my opinion).

**BETA: Soul of the World**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lussuria's fancy-pantsy. (don't even know what I'm talking 'bout xD)**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

_(or where boxers are not fun and thoughts and conversations lead to things)_

* * *

Xanxus was the person who didn't mind a good nap. A long uninterrupted nap after a good bottle of whiskey, or a good beat up of the trashes, or a good fight with some scum. Or even a nap _**during**_ the said fight. After all there is never a bad time for a nap. Or for a fight. Or for a snack.

And talking about the food.

Xanxus grumbled in unison with his stomach as he groggily opened his eyes, looking around him. Red, red, red, red. His eyes only met the red color. It was kind of funny, because his eyes also were red. Red meet red. Huh.

He mentally frowned at this. Since when did he find this kind of things funny? And since when did he even have this kind of thoughts?

He blamed it on his hunger.

He pulled open the red curtains of his king-sized bed and squinted eyes at the harsh light of the morning that filled his room. The big bedroom was basking in the white-yellowish light, as the sun rays filtered through the curtained windows. Xanxus grumbled once more, clearly not happy with the fact that he woke up in ungodly hour (if 12 in the morning can be considered early). His mind still a little hazy, as he climbed out of the bed and moved to get the fresh set of clothes he spotted on the chair near the window.

After cleaning himself up, he exited his luxurious (well at _least_ by standards of this time)bedroom. He smirked slightly while leisurely walking down the corridors by the familiar path he remembers from his early-early years… The days he spent exploring the maze of rooms in the Mansion where the old man brought him in and all the short cuts and hidden paths he discovered during his little adventures. He sure had fun annoying all those trashes that were assigned to watch him those days. It was amusing to watch them curse and run all around the mansion while he was eating cookies he usually _stole_ from the kitchen while hiding in alcoves and other hiding spots and supposed-to-be closed doors. His lock-picking abilities (and other useful ones) he learned in early years of his life were very handy in that situation, but when the old-man heard about it, he forbade him to behave himself like that, saying that it was unbefitting for the _**son**_ of the Boss…

Xanxus gritted his teeth and let out a frustrated growl from the back of his throat. From where did all of _**this**_ come? He _**definitely**_ was _**very**_ hungry.

With a considerable spoiled mood, Xanxus turned into the narrow corridor hidden behind the old armors (he absent mindlessly noted that in future they still stood on the same place) and a few turns later he was already in front of the doors that led to the kitchen.

He scowled a little, thinking that it was a sneaky move from Secondo to let the most of the mansion's stuff a couple of days off. He said something about keeping their identities a secret (Well, mostly because of that), so the amount of people in mansion decreased considerably after their arrival. And because of that he couldn't call for a servant or a maid, who could have bring him breakfast. Though… he didn't really mind to go himself. After all it will be less complicated to do so, instead of trying to explain to the trashy servants what exactly he wanted. When he tried to snap at the maid that led him to his room, he didn't have that sense of satisfaction when she started to tremble in his presence. Because he knew it wasn't for the fact that she was afraid of _**him**_. It was the fact that he looked so much like Secondo that she was afraid of him.

Setting aside the problem with the stuff in the meantime, Xanxus noticed that besides some of the weakest lowest trashes (that tried to 'stop' him) on their arrival there were no reactions from the much stronger people. Where were the Secondo's Guardians? The other strong people of this time? Where were the Secondo's force? He didn't know and he was sure that Secondo won't tell him. He was sure that Ricardo was still suspicious of them…

Deep in his thoughts and still a little dazzled from his sleep, Xanxus took a hold of the doors' handle. He didn't pay attention to how his nerves tingled in a warning as he slowly turned the handle to open the door…

It was his big-big _**mistake**_.

For the highest Varia Officers, it was an unspoken rule to never _**ever**_ come to the kitchen in the morning if you don't want to get another mental trauma in addition to your others ones (well their subordinates weren't that lucky). But as Xanxus never went to the kitchen in the morning himself, he never knew and never suspected about this kind of rule and the horrors Varia subordinates experience every day when they are sent to get the breakfast. He just blatantly ignored the fact that the subordinates returned with his breakfast with pale faces and shaking hands.

Probably he should pay attention to this kind of things.

Then he would have spared himself an image that burned into his mind, leaving him speechless and in a state of deep shock that he had never experienced in his life before.

His eyes were wide and lips slightly parted as his mouth fell open and his red eyes were glued to the figure in front of the old styled oven.

It was the Gay-trash.

The Gay-trash who was dressed _**only**_ in his neon red and green boxers and an old frilly white apron, cooking pancakes, while humming some tune and swinging his hips in rhythm, flashing his bare muscular legs and arms for everybody to see.

Not that _**anybody**_ will _**want**_ to see _**that**_.

"_**What**_ are you doing?" this question involuntary slip past his lips. He was too stunned even to _**curse**_.

Lussuria gasped and whirled around, nearly losing his hold on the frying pan. Something fluttered in the flamboyant man's stomach when he understood that it was _**Boss**_ who was standing in the doorway, and that it was _**the Boss**_ who _**asked**_ him.

"Bossu! You came for the breakfast? Sit down I will finish the pancakes and make you your favorite coffee and fry the bacons with eggs! Oh! Or do you want some steak? I can make you your favorite-"

"_**Shut up trash**_." Xanxus snarled at him, finally snapping out from his shock. "I didn't ask you to cook me something, I'm asking _**what the hell**_ are you doing in kitchen, in this- _**this**_-" the red-eyed man grimaced and gestured with one hand at the flamboyant officer, who blinked at him in confusion.

"What?" Lussuria looked down at his apron. "I know that this apron is horrible, really, so unfashionable! Who even use such plain color as white on apron? It's so uncomfortable, especially when you put stains on it. If you ask my opinion - red and blue, or yellow would look far much better-"

"I didn't ask about your tastes either!" Xanxus growled out stomping towards the man. "What are you doing here naked- and-" he ignored the pile of people behind the table as he tried to emphasize with his flailing hands the whole… just everything. "And… just… _**what the hell**_?!"

'_Oh, crud, I can't believe I made Boss speechless with only my bare legs and arms, if only he saw me __**completely**__ nude!-' _Lussuria who was too lost in his fantasies failed to notice how on Xanxus' hands lit up flames.

"B-boss? W-what? W-wait-_**KYAAAAAHHH**_!-"

The explosion smelt like pancakes and bacon.

* * *

Ricardo crossed his hands in front of him and his eyebrows twitched as he continued to glare at two men sitting on the sofas.

"_The kitchen, three halls, two dining rooms, another meeting room, __**half of the west wing and half-dead kitchen stuff**__."_

Lussuria groaned quietly as he nursed his burns and bruises, and Xanxus just glared with hatred at the older male.

The Secondo knocked him out. Again. And seize him to keep him calm. _**Again**_.

Oh, _**how**_ he wanted to-

"_Of course, I understand that- oh wait_." The Secondo paused with a thoughtful expression. "_**No I don't understand**_!" he snapped then, making Lussuria flinch harder.

"_You."_ Ricardo pointed his finger at Xanxus. _"Wait me in the rose gardens. We need to __**talk**__."_

Xanxus narrowed his eyes at him. Obviously disliking the commanding tone of voice of the man, but he held into himself and just grunted in confirmation.

"_And you."_ Ricardo then pointed his finger at badly cooked Lussuria, before pausing. _"Just…GO. __**Do**__ something. Anything. And wear some clothes for Christ' sake!"_

Not wanting the green-eyed male to snap at him, Lussuria hurriedly nodded and with quite difficulty stood up. He limped away from the destruction and upset Secondo to his temporary room, with a gloom thoughts about his ruined boxers and breakfast, but then his face lit up with mirth and he giggled girlishly.

His Boss was so cute with that lost expression on his face. He probably should try to catch Boss off guard more, if only to see this expression on his face. He winced slightly through his giggles. Or maybe not. After all he wasn't sure if he could survive another stunt like that.

But it didn't make the smile on his face disappear. Lussuria was relishing on another fact that made him almost giddy from the fuzzy feeling. His Boss _**talked**_ to him.* Not just a few words of command or insults directed on him, but they actually had a _**conversation**_, though it didn't lead in the right way. Well they exchanged no more than few phrases, but it was a conversation nonetheless. When he joined the Varia, Lussuria noticed that Xanxus wasn't a very talkative person, so he rarely spoke to any of his Officers, with exception of Squalo-taicho and Levi-kun (the two closest to the Boss subordinates). The first real conversation they had, was when he joined them and before Xanxus beat him up. Before and after the Cradle incident Xanxus spoke even less, but after the Battle for the Rings and the Representatives War, Xanxus _**did**_ speak (insulted/snarled/yelled/etc) to them. But it was the first time Xanxus spoke and _**addressed him directly.**_ Even if it was just few accusing and angry phrases, Lussuria felt honored.

When Lussuria reached his room, he sat on his bed and extended his hand to fumble with the drawers before bringing out a little glittery black and yellow box with familiar letters 'VARIA' on it. With a little groan he carefully slipped his ring he kept near the box on his swollen finger. Wanting nothing more than to start healing, the man hurriedly lit his yellow flame and inserted the ring into the box.

Lussuria blinked, when no familiar light and a 'Kuuu~' sound greeted him. He took his ring out and frowned at the box of Pavone del Sereno.

"Kuu-chan? What's wrong?"

There was no answer. The flamboyant man looked from box to ring, before carefully lit his ring up once more.

His frown only deepened when he saw that his yellow flame was small and unstable, and flickering on and off as if an invisible air was blowing at it.

He distinguished his flame and took of his ring, putting it on his palm next to the box. Lussuria stared thoughtfully at them, as his cracked glasses reflected them on the light. Something was wrong with his flames and he didn't like it at all. He briefly recalled that when he was protecting himself from Boss' attacks while fueling flames through his body, his received far more damage than usual. Were his flames failing him? Or did something happen while they time-traveled? He didn't know, but he didn't like this fact. He felt lonely without Kuu-chan's colorful and soothing presence. He wasn't really worried about fighting without flames. He had done it for most of life _**without**_ them anyway.

But then he groaned, when he understood that his injuries need to tend in usual way now.

* * *

Xanxus was sitting in his usual position, with his feet propped up high, at the summer table in the rose gardens, where Ricardo wanted to meet him.

He inhaled the sweet aroma of roses and surveyed the flourishing flora around him with indifference as he pondered about something that kept bugging him since he met the Secondo.

It was true that he knew almost everything what was known about the Secondo (probably even more than Nono). From what kind of fighting style Ricardo use (which he found quite similar to his, except for the guns part), to the favorite type of wines he drinks (which are similar to his tastes too. He was quite pleased about this).

But when he knew about how the Secondo fought, how he negotiates and what kind of clothes he preferred, he didn't know _**the man himself**_.

Some of the information was in a top secret files, that were only to be used by the Boss and he never was able to get his hands on them. He even asked Nono (when he was young and not _**aware**_ of things) about the personal life of the Secondo and what kind of person he was. Nono told him almost the same thing he already knew, but what he said him in the end grasped his attention.

"_**Remember Xanxus: The Boss, especially Vongola, is not what he or she seems like from the first look. Because no matter **_who_** he is, he is still the Vongola Boss."**_

It was not one of the most confusing and cryptic things Nono ever said to him, but it was the one he actually bothered to remember. Everything else the old man told him was forgotten in a whim of anger and bitter feeling of _betrayal_-

_**Anyway**_, Xanxus sighed with annoyance, he can't deny that being _**here**_, in this time, was an opportunity to actually get to know the Secondo –Ricardo- better, like he always wanted to.

And no matter how out of character it will be of him, he needs to tune down his attitude and actually be **–growl- **_**nice**_. Well at least a little _**nicer**_ than his usual self. Or at least nice _**enough**_ so not to initiate fights every five minutes. And probably he _**should**_ stop destroying things.

The click of shoes against the stone brought his attention to the path that led to the glass doors into the greenhouse. He saw Secondo talking with some trash in servant's clothes –probably giving orders about destroyed kitchen- and when he finished the nervous servant bowed slightly and took off. Ricardo turned his green eyes at the young male and closed the doors of the greenhouse behind him. The man was silent as he moved to the table and sat on the other wicker chair opposite Xanxus' and just sat there staring at him with an emotionless expression.

Xanxus bit down at his snarl –_'What are you staring at old man? I'm not a fucking fancy piece in museum to look at!'- _and indifferently looked back at the man with the ponytail.

He didn't know why he hadn't said anything. He just had a feeling that the Secondo was testing him somehow, with that stare of his. It was not intense, it wasn't curious, nor accusing and disappointed. The green-eyed man _**just stared**_ at him.

The spell was broken when he heard soft footsteps nearing them. Into the garden returned the previous servant-trash, with a tray of food and a bottle of wine.

Ricardo noticed the slight confusion that flickered through Xanxus' eyes and elaborated calmly.

"_You hadn't eaten your breakfast."_

Oh right. Xanxus looked down at the plate the servant put before him and deeply inhaled the smell of food, before digging in. Ricardo didn't look at him as he took a sip from his glass of wine, looking as servant hurriedly filled Xanxus' glass and with a hasty bow retreated to the Mansion.

"_You know you could have found a more… compromising method to punish your subordinate." _Casually remarked Ricardo.

Xanxus wanted to roll his eyes on him or ignore the statement, but he reminded himself –_**politeness, politeness damn it!**_ – and glanced back at Ricardo.

"_The trash deserved it."_

Wow, he didn't even curse.

But it looks like Ricardo wasn't impressed. The man raised an eyebrow at him as he put his glass on the table.

"_You think so? Well, I can't argue that his actions were… "_ Ricardo scrunched his nose a little, trying to find the right word for Lussuria, but finding none he just waved his hand in air. _"Well, you __**know**__. But your punishment went too far." _Ricardo paused thoughtfully, not noticing the scowl on Xanxus' face. Suddenly a smirk appeared on his lips, before he chuckled a little. _"Though, I would have done the same on your place. But __**without**__ the destruction of kitchen."_

Xanxus stared at him a little before smirking himself.

"_Trashes like him need to be kept in line."_ He remarked and downed his glass of wine. _"Secondo, where are your Guardians?"_

Ricardo frowned at the sudden question, but relaxed again before looking at Xanxus_. "You do know, that I'm the Boss, right? I don't need Guardians 24/7 by my side."_ He snorted slightly, picking up his glass again.

It was an answer that Xanxus would have answered himself, when he needed to hide something. The Secondo obviously was doing the same and he clearly has no intentions to tell anything to his young counterpart. Xanxus narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything anymore. Instead he continued to gobble down his food, while finishing the bottle of wine in one gulp.

Secondo blinked at his actions, before frowning down at him. _"Watch your manners boy, I may be not your father -__**and thank god I'm not**__- but your attitude is an offence to your heritage and therefore __**me**__."_

Xanxus froze at his words, before slowly lifting his eyes to glare heatedly at the man.

"_That's right you are not my __**father**__, old man, so shut the fuck up, before I will do it for you_." He snarled, completely forgetting about the 'be polite' thing and the fact that he was still talking to the Secondo. _"I don't need some freaking fancy advice from some trash who is already __**dead**__ to me."_

(Somewhere in the corners of more sane part of Xanxus' mind, on the plushy red chair sat an inner-Xanxus, who rolled his little red-eyes at his bigger counterpart's actions. "Way to go, Xanxus. Sure it is an awesome plan to insult Ricardo to gain his trust. Duh.")

An astonished silence followed, as Xanxus ignored the Secondo (and his little inner-fucker-self) all together and continued to devour his food, leaving the older male to stare at him with wide green eyes.

"_Why you…"_ he heard Ricardo mutter breathlessly.

Xanxus got ready to defend himself from verbal or physical attack, because no matter how much respect he held for the Secondo, he won't allow this old man to-

"_**Ahahahahaha!"**_

-laugh at him?

Xanxus twitched at the sudden volume of Secondo's laughter that boomed across the rose garden like a thunder. Despite their similarities, they laughed different. When Xanxus' laugh resembles a mocking barking laugh, the Secondo laugh was thunderous and warm, that trembled the air around the person. The large grin on Ricardo's face caught Xanxus completely off guard (like his innerXanxus, who even fell off from the chair at the unexpected reaction) as he stared at the man who continued to crack up, as if he heard some funny joke.

"_Kid_ (Xanxus scowled at the name) _you are quite full of yourself, aren't you?"_ Ricardo ignored the glare directed at him_. "I see, I see…"_ the man snickered once more.

"_So."_ Ricardo cleared his throat, when he finally calmed down. _"__**Decimo**__, how about we talk about Vongola?"_ his face was filled with mirth, and Xanxus could detect a trace of curiosity and seriousness in the man's voice.

Xanxus smirked, temporary forgetting about his irritation. He has what to tell his ancestor about the future.

* * *

"What?" Xanxus snapped at Lussuria, when the flamboyant man approached him later in the evening, while he was napping in one of the private living rooms. He still was annoyed with the Gay-trash and he really didn't want him to spoil his mood that was more or less good after his lunch with Secondo.

Lussuria barely flinched at his Boss' voice and glare as he continued to worriedly bit at his cute pink napkin. His body was covered with bandages and his brows were furrowed in a worried frown. Xanxus raised an eyebrow at the state of the Gay-trash, but waited for the trash to say something.

"B-bossu…" Lussuria murmured worriedly fumbling with his napkin, unfolding it so the words 'Big Mama Lus' were seen and folding it back. "Did you notice… something off… about your flames?"

Xanxus froze at the question, before relaxing into his chair again and closing his eyes.

Lussuria who didn't notice or didn't acknowledge his Boss' reaction, continued to play with napkin. "It seems like our flames were thrown off balance because of time-jump. I couldn't create enough flames to lit up the ring to open the box (Xanxus briefly opened his eyes and glanced down at his hip, where was Bester's box) , and my body healing speed decreased to 13%." The man with Mohawk sighed then. "Mooooouuu- I don't like being so messed up. I really do hope that Irie-chan will find out something soon-"

Xanxus considered throwing a heavy vase at the Gay-trash's head, but in his head popped out an image of glaring and yelling Ricardo. The red-eyed man scowled a little. Damn this old man.

"Trash." He snarled, stopping Lussuria in the middle of his rant. "You are annoying."

"Oh- Sorry, Bossu." Lussuria whispered, while silently grinning to himself. He got Boss to say something to him not only once, but twice! And this time he didn't need to be naked. Though he was disappointed. "I will go now, rest Boss!"

When the door finally closed, Xanxus let a little sigh of relief slip past his lips.

And why did he even bother himself with the trash that called themselves Varia's best officers?

* * *

Next morning, after breakfast (that was brought by a pale and a shaken maid), Xanxus went to the backyard. After their lunch in the garden, Ricardo asked if Xanxus didn't mind to take a walk with him. Seeing an opportunity to get to know the man better, Xanxus agreed (even if at first he played indifference. He has reputation after all), and Ricardo asked him to meet at the backyard of the mansion, from where they will head to the forest.

When he arrived into the yard, the Secondo was already there, speaking in silent but serious voice with some little man in black suit. When the little man noticed Xanxus approaching, his eyes widened in fear, before he started whispering furiously something to the Secondo, who briefly glanced at Xanxus too and just waved off the little man's worried expression. Xanxus narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He just looked as Ricardo said something and the little man, with a little salute, practically ran back to the mansion. When he passed Xanxus he nervously bowed to him, muttering '_Scusi_, _Il mio Giovane Padrone'_* and hurried away from the Varia's Boss' blazing stare.

"_Why so serious?"_ raised an eyebrow Ricardo with a slight smirk on his face, when Xanxus neared him.

The red-eyed man just snorted at him, earning another smirk at his direction.

Their walk was silent as they strolled through the rare trees and bushes. Xanxus was looking around, easily spotting all of the places he used as hiding places for corpses in his childhood and the numbers of other things that made him remember all those memories, he sure didn't want to remember. Ah, nostalgia.

And it looked like Ricardo noticed how Xanxus' eyes was dimmed with a mist of memories. The Secondo hummed thoughtfully, before looking back ahead of them.

"_So, Xanxus, I never asked about your family."_ Ricardo ignored the twitch of the body next to him. _"So, your father, Nono, was the one who trained you to become Decimo, it's understandable. And what about your mother?"_

Xanxus gritted his teeth hard, mentally chanting –_politenesspolitenesskeepcalm politeness__**don'tsnap**_- regained his posture and replied with indifferent voice. _"She died."_

Ricardo didn't even blink, he just nodded briefly at his answer. _"And what about siblings? Do you have brothers or sisters?"_

Xanxus wondered if that trashy shrimp is related to the Primo, and he to Secondo, does that mean they were distant-siblings?

**HELL NO.**

"_No, I don't have one."_

Here Ricardo noticed the strained voice and clear annoyance. But before he could say something, Xanxus took a hold of conversation.

"_And what about you Secondo?"_

"_Well."_ Ricardo frowned a little. "_You probably know that I'm related to Primo, because there is no other way then to inherence the Famiglia, other than through blood relation." _There was some emotion hidden in Secondo's expression, that caught Xanxus' attention. "_We are second degree cousins.__His father and mine are cousins. Thought we never knew about each other existence, before I seek him out when he only started Vongola." _

Well this fact Xanxus didn't know. He knew that they were cousins, but he never knew it was Ricardo who found his cousin first. And what was the reason?

"_But he is not my only sibling."_ Xanxus paused. _**That **_is unexpected. _"I have a little sister and another cousin from my father's side. This cousin is a son of my father's another brother from another woman."_

Ugh, Xanxus hated family relationships. That's why he preferred to forget about his treacherous _**mother**_ and _**that old man**_-

"_I try not to talk much about them. Sure my brother is in Vongola too, but my sister…." _Ricardo's voice was well-controlled, but it wasn't so hard to guess that he was worried about his other younger sibling. _"I prefer to keep her as far away from mafia business as possible, but sometimes it's very hard…" _The man then stopped talking. _"But why am I telling you about this? You probably know more about everything than me."_ He joked, trying to hide the awkwardness of his previous words.

Xanxus raised an eyebrow at this. It looks like that Secondo was an over-protective big brother.

Ricardo glanced at his watch and sighed almost with relief.

"_It's noon already. We need to go back, I have some things to take care of. And I really want you to talk with your subordinate, my butler cried into my cup today…"_

They returned to the mansion and went through the arc that connected courtyard and the backyard, and Secondo stopped to ask Xanxus if he and Lussuria will dine with him this evening, when suddenly there was a feeling that something was wrong.

Both males tensed when wind picked up and howled around them, making their skin crawl from the freezing feeling. In a sudden silence a rippling sound was heard and it echoed through the all courtyard.

They didn't have time to react when air in the middle of courtyard rippled on shreds and a few feet over the earth appeared a black swirling hole and through her fell three figures.

"Ugh- We are finally home!" the figure at the very bottom groaned out and Xanxus noticed a familiar mope of brown hair.

"_Trash?"_ he asked in disbelief.

Great, now his wish was granted. He is going to be stuck with the Gay-trash **and** the trashy shrimp. And two others in addition.

"_Who… are they?"_ Ricardo asked slowly, but not really looking away from the place where the hole once was.

Xanxus didn't answer, as he watched how the trashy shrimp blinked up at them from under the bodies, rubbed his eyes and then blinked once more.

"HIIIEEEEE! Why there are **two** of them?!" the trashy shrimp shrieked and fainted.

Just… great.

* * *

His Boss _**talked**_ to him.* - I read somewhere in Rebowiki, that Xanxus never had a real conversation with his Officers except for Squalo and Levi.

_Scusi_, _Il mio Giovane Padrone'_* - (ita) Sorry, my young master.

* * *

**Omake: Or where Lussuria is cooking**

Nobody really knows when and how exactly Lussuria decided to make kitchen in the morning into his own paradise. But it was quite obvious that the Big Mama Lus of the Varia enjoyed this moments when the kitchen was only in his disposal and he can cook what he want, how he want and **in** **what** he want.

And here was the problem.

He preferred to do it naked.

"Bloody chipsticks! Third time in week! _**Third**_ time!" screeched Belphegor as he run away from the kitchen.

Levi fell into coma on the very place he stood. In the kitchen's doorway. From where everybody could clearly see naked Lussuria dancing, in only bloody red and royal yellow apron, flashing his…_**backside**_ for everybody to see.

Mammon just looked emotionlessly at frozen A Than and sighed tiredly, before floating away, murmuring something about compensation for mental trauma.

Squalo who run to the noise like a dog for the fresh bone, appeared in a hall, furious and swinging his sword wildly.

"Why the hell Bel is screaming _**again**_?!"

Nobody answered, and Squalo kicked Levi to stand on his place, but when he noticed what was going on kitchen, his face immediately was drained from all color.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-"

"Oh, Squalo-taicho!" Lussuria turned around and flashed a smile at the frozen man. "Wanna have some bacon?"

"_**YOU DAMN SHITTY OKAMA!"**_

It required many yelling, fights and death threats to finally convince Lussuria to wear at least boxers under that apron of his. But even for this Lussuria agreed after one particular threat from Squalo to _**cut**_ something of, if he doesn't wear those stupid freaking boxers.


End file.
